No, Professor!
by Let'sBurnThisGirl
Summary: [HunHan!GS] Oh Sehun si dosen itu tidak akan bisa lagi mengacaukan Luhan yang sudah dewasa (katanya). Luhan akan menjauhi Sehun walau rasanya sangat mustahil layaknya menjauhi kue lava coklat kesukaannya.
1. 1st

" **Re** , aku mengerti, aku mengerti." Kataku berulang kali.

"Pakai selalu atributmu dan jangan melanggar aturan." Suara Rena sebenarnya amat merdu, tapi mendengar suara itu sepanjang pagi dan siang, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki ketika kami bertemu nanti.

"Semuanya dibawah kontrol. Lagian ini sudah hari terakhir orientasi, aku sudah hampir bebas sedikit lagi."

Rena mendengus di seberang sambungan telfon. "Bebas _in hell_! Kau pasti dihajar habis-habisan oleh seniormu, hari ini puncaknya!"

"Aku bisa menangani hal itu. Kau tenang saja, duduk di kursi kantormu dan kerjakan laporanmu yang pagi tadi katanya menggunung itu."

"Akan kusuruh Sehun mengawasimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan satu makhluk pun mengganggu orientasi kuliahmu."

Aku tercekat detik itu. Siapa katanya tadi?

Jangan bilang Sehun ada di kampus ini!

Mampus aku!

"Re, kubunuh kau!" Makiku.

"Aku kakakmu, Han!" Rena berteriak dan aku menjauhkan ponselku sebentar dengan terlinga berdenging.

"Mati kau." Aku bingung.

Rena sebelumnya tidak pernah cerita bahwa Sehun Oh Sehun ada disini. Bodohnya aku karena dulu pernah bersumpah tidak mau dengar cerita tentang pria tampan satu itu.

"Han Luhan, kubilang hati-hati!"

"Aku mengerti aku mengerti. Kututup."

"Ingat betul petuahku, itu penting untuk kelangsungan hidup kuliahmu empat tahun kedepan."

Aku mengernyit. Tentang Sehun?

"Yang mana?" Tanyaku.

"Yang tadi sudah kukatakan, jangan singkap rokmu."

" _Well_ , aku sudah punya rencana mau kusingkap dimana rokku." Kemudian sambungannya kuputus sebelum Rena sempat berteriak.

Aku mengantongi ponselku dan membenarkan kemeja hitamku yang sedikit kusut. Aku ingat ini kemeja bekas kemarin. Terlalu lelah mengerjakan tugas orientasi, aku malas mencuci. Kusutnya tidak seberapa, tapi bau keringatnya, luar biasa.

"Buruk buruk!"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar itu. Do Kyungsoo sedang mengelap rok hitamnya yang di penuhi bercak coklat.

"Oh benar buruk!" Aku terkesiap dan segera menarik tisu basah dari tas, kemudian mengelap rok hitam gadis pendiam yang jadi teman orientasi sejak hari pertama. Perkenalan kami biasa, tapi sangat membekas karena aku baru tahu ada juga yang mirip denganku punya cita-cita jadi ibu rumah tangga.

Terungkap ketika kami disuruh maju ke depan pleton dan menyebutkan cita-cita dan lain sebagainya.

Ibu rumah tangga yang _awesome_ , kataku dulu.

Aku masih membantu mengelap rok Kyungsoo saat kami dipanggil berkumpul di auditorium.

"Makan siangku belum selesaiiii." Aku meraung sementara Kyungsoo menarik lenganku untuk berlari bersama mahasiswa baru lain.

"Terkutuk telfon Rena!" Rutukku lagi saat peganganku dan Kyungsoo terlepas. Aku menabrak seseorang, dan tidak bisa melihat siapa yang kutabrak saat tangan Kyungsoo menggenggamku lagi.

Saat sampai di auditorium, mataku mengawasi barisan-barisan mahasiswa. Aku dan Kyungsoo harus segera menemukan barisan kami jika tidak ingin terkena hukuman.

"Rok coklat! berhenti!" Kemudian saat teriakan itu mengarah pada punggungku, aku tahu aku akan kena hukuman hari ini. Bukan aku sebenarnya, tapi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh tanpa takut. Mau tidak mau, aku ikutan menoleh.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja dan celana putih kontras dengan milikku mendekat.

Aku mengetukkan sepatuku tidak sabar, jika kami telat masuk barisan, hukumannya bisa bertambah.

"Senior." Panggilku pada laki-laki tinggi bermata belo itu. "Temanku tidak sengaja menumpahkan esnya tadi."

"Aku tidak tanya padamu!" Bentaknya padaku.

Tapi aku malah tersenyum saat laki-laki itu tidak jadi mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya itu salahku, senior." Aku mendekati laki-laki tinggi itu. "Aku bingung mencari teman kencan untuk welcome party nanti."

Oke, salahkan mulutku yang terlalu rakus pada laki-laki tampan.

"Nama!" Bentaknya seperti tidak termakan umpanku.

"Luhan."

"Oke Luhan, dengar!" Teriaknya sekali lagi lalu dia menarik nafas panjang. "Kutunggu kau di gate depan jika kau masih bingung mencari partner." Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, seiring dengan kecupan jauhku.

Aku berlari mencari barisan dan menarik Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti.

Perasaanku saja atau memang tadi ada bayangan di balik pintu auditorium?

- **TBC-**

 **YUHUU, gue lagi liburan semester.**

 **Story ini bakal punya plot biasa aja, tapi gue bakal menikmati progress menyemenye penuh fluff disini. Gue lagi happy bat sama karakter Luhan yang independent imutimut dan juga disini bakal nyuguhin kegantengan Sehun yang rasanya unlimited itu.**

 **SOOO, jan lupa klik love dan masukin ini ke fav or foll story kalian.**

 **Jan lupa juga komen, karena gue bakal tergiur buat update cepet kalo lo ninggalin petuah buat gueeh. See ya**


	2. 2nd

**GUE UDAH MAEN BALIK AJA**

 **Story ini bakal up cepet karena gue lagi mood plus lagi liburan.**

 **Jan lupa komen or fav or foll. Dilarang plagiat ciin.**

 **-HunaHan GS-**

 **Wanna' XOXO**

 **A** **ku** menguap dan mulai tenggelam pada lamunan pagi. Pagi ini kelihatannya cerah. Tapi ranjangku masih sama empuk dan nyamannya seperti semalam. Membuatku tidak segera bangun.

Hari terakhir orientasi dan _welcome party_ bersama laki-laki seniorku yang ternyata super ideal bernama Minho itu sudah terlewat sebulan yang lalu.

Sekarang aku resmi menjadi mahasiswi. Tidak ada lagi Luhan si anak SMA di bawah umur yang tidak legal keluar malam.

Aku tidak ingin menyalah gunakan apartemenku yang jauh dari ayah dan ibu, tapi sejujurnya dari lubuk hati terdalam, aku bahagia dengan keleluasaan ini.

"Han, kau ada kelas jam berapa?"

Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya di celah pintu. Seakan ini mengingatkanku bahwa masih ada cewek kolot macam Kyungsoo yang jadi teman se-apartementku yang akan selalu jadi monitor hidup.

Hebatnya, Kyungsoo dan aku bisa sangat mudah cocok dan memutuskan tinggal bersama di apartemenku.

"Pagi." Gumamku tanpa minat.

"Kalau begitu berangkatlah duluan. Aku naik bus siang ini."

Aku menendang selimutku dan bangkit. "Oke. Tapi aku harus pergi ke perpus hari ini. Sepertinya bakal lama di kampus. Kau mau pakai mobilku saja, Soo?"

Kyungsoo membuka pintuku lebar-lebar dan berbalik, kemudian berteriak dari kamarnya yang di seberang kamarku. "Tidak, kau yang lebih butuh. Kau tahu, aku masih tidak menyangka cewek genit macam Luhan ternyata rajin juga."

"Terserah sih, yang perting sudah kutawari ya, pendek~" Godaku yang dibalas bantal melayang.

Itu mengenai tengah wajahku. Karena aku sedang dalam posisi berjalan di dekat ambang pintunya.

"Wajah cantikkuuu!"

"Panggil aku pendek lagi, Luhan!"

Aku berlari masuk kamar mandi setelah berucap, "Jahat, sukanya main kasar. Atau mungkin kau biasa di kasari di ranjang, pendek?"

"Luhaen!"

Begitulah…

Setelah teriakan Kyungsoo, aku bersiap berangkat sementara Kyungsoo tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Kutebak dia sedang bersih-bersih. Membersihkan setiap sudut dan setiap celah sampai tak berdebu.

Si clean freak.

- **LINE BREAK-**

"Mau minum setelah kelasmu selesai?" Tanya Wonwoo saat kami berdua sudah keluar mobilnya.

Ternyata ketimbang mengendarai kuda putihku sendiri, aku lebih tertarik menerima Wonwoo, teman sekelasku yang menawariku tumpangan.

Aku membenarkan lipatan _dress_ pastelku sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, Wonwoo-ya. Aku sudah punya acara nanti." Mataku menangkap raut kecut di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau mau hang out dengan siapa?"

"Hai Sun," Kami sudah masuk kelas dan duduk di deret pertama. Wonwoo mengambil kursi di sebelah kananku yang kosong. Sementara di sisi kiriku ada gadis berambut pendek berpakaian kalem bernama Sunny. Aku menoleh lagi pada Wonwoo yang melingkarkan lengannya di sandaran kursiku. "Aku tidak hanging out malam ini."

Aku harus mencicil tugas-tugas. Dan memang Luhan si cewek suka keluar malam harus bersabar malam ini.

Semua temanku sudah tahu. Aku bukanlah gadis berkomitmen.

Aku cuma suka mencoba, mencoba main dengan banyak laki-laki.

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu dan aku menepuk pahanya. "Besok, oke?"

"Oke." Jawab si tampan.

- **LINE BREAK-**

Nyatanya Wonwoo tidak oke.

Kelas pagiku baru saja selesai, tapi Wonwoo masih berusaha membujukku dengan segala rayuan manis. Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi laki-laki yang sedang menggandeng tanganku yang sekarang keberatan.

"Berhenti, Wonwoo. Kami akan masuk kelas bersama." Katanya yang hanya kutertawakan.

Aku merangkul kedua laki-laki yang berdiri disisi dan mengungkungku. "Aku memang mengejar kelas berikutnya bersama Johny. Mau ikut, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Yasudah aku pergi!" Kemudian saat Wonwoo pergi menjauh dan ditelan kerumunan koridor, aku tertawa lebih keras.

"Gigih sekali dia." Gumamku yang diangguki oleh Johny. Laki-laki tinggi yang sebenarnya lebih tua dariku, namun masih harus mengambil kelas bernilai buruknya.

"Han-ie, aku punya coklat, kau mau?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari saku jaket kulitnya.

Coklat!

Aku menyambutnya suka cita. "Tentu, siapa yang bisa menolak coklat dari pria romantis sepertimu coba."

Tangan kami masih bergandengan tangan dengan aku memainkan coklat berbungkus keemasan. Akan kusimpan ini dan kumakan diam-diam saat di perpus nanti.

"Prof, aku pikir bagian ini masih butuh perhatian. Bisa anda bantu aku memperbaiki ini?"

Aku mendongak dan detik itu juga, aku menyesal.

Sepasang pria dan wanita berpakaian formal sedang berdiri dengan lembaran kertas diantara mereka yang tepat ada di ambang pintu kelasku.

Wanita berpakaian formal tapi bermake-up modis dan cantik itu adalah dosenku. Namanya Ms. Baekhyun. Masih muda dan selalu tampil segar.

Panutanku dalam hal riasan.

"Ms. Baekhyun." Sapaku pada Baekhyun saat Johny dan aku melewatinya. Kemudian entah dapat dorongan adrenalin dari mana, aku tersenyum pada pria yang kelihatannya di cegat oleh Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi, Professor Sehun."

Ya, itu Professor Sehun. Pria teman kuliah sarjana Rena yang kami bicarakan kemarinnya kemarin, atau kapan itu. Juga Oh Sehun yang sempat kuberi perasaan lebih. Dulu. Dulu sekali, saat umurku 13 dan dia 20.

Dulu, dimataku, Sehun adalah pria pendiam paling misterius dan paling suka kutempeli, sekaligus kurengeki setelah ibu. Rena ada di urutan kusayang kesekian karena dia sangat cerewet seperti ayah.

Johny mennggiringku untuk segera berjalan saat Sehun mengangguk membalas sapaanku. "Luhan, ayo. Ms. Baekhyun sedang ada urusan."

"Well, sebentar ya kiddo, kelasnya kumulai sepuluh menit lagi." Kata Ms. Baekhyun santai.

Kemudian aku tanpa sadar tersenyum lagi pada Sehun sebelum beranjak masuk kelas lewat pintu belakang yang tidak dipakai berduaan oleh sepasang itu.

Dan hanya itu.

Aku tidak percaya aku dan Sehun akan bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Demi Tuhan!

Sekitar lima tahun. Tapi aku lebih tidak percaya lagi kami berakhir seperti orang asing. Bagaimanapun, kami pernah sangat dekat.

Aku menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir. Johny menggelitikku dan membuatku sadar dari lamunan singkat. "Luhaan."

"Johny, kutusuk tanganmu dengan pena jika kau masih menggelitiku." Kataku sambil mengacungkan pena. Kami sudah di dalam kelas, dan sekali lagi aku memilih deret depan. Itu memudahkanku mencatat dan mendengar penjelasan dosen.

Ditambah, sekarang memudahkanku menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Luhan, imut sekali sih kau ini." Kata Johny sambil menarik pipiku sampai melar.

Aku tidak peduli dan lebih peduli pada Baekhyun yang mengelus lengan kokoh Sehun yang dibalut kemeja hitam.

Hey, aku juga ingin menyentuhnya!

Tanpa sadar aku menusuk tangan Johny yang masih di pipiku. Dia mengaduh keras dan aku mendesah lega penaku masih tertutup, jadi secara teknis, aku tidak melubangi tangan seseorang.

Aku mendongak lagi dan sudah menemukan Baekhyun diatas mimbar. Sehun entah dimana.

Suasana hatiku memburuk seiring kuliah Baekhyun berlangsung. Aku menatap Baekhyun terlalu lama sampai dosen itu menegurku dan bertanya kenapa. Aku berkata baik tapi hatiku tetap panas entah kenapa.

Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Sebut aku remaja labil.

- **TBC-**


	3. 3rd

**Soreny** **a** , selepas kelasku hari ini selesai, aku pergi ke perpus kampus yang buka sampai jam sepuluh malam. Sepanjang jalan memutari gedung fakultas menuju gedung perpus, aku kembali memikirkan Sehun yang terlihat dingin dan tidak tersentuh tadi.

Sebenarnya, Sehun adalah satu-satunya teman laki-laki Rena yang pernah diajak ke rumah. Mereka mengerjakan laporan kampus bersama di ruang tamu saat aku baru pulang les. Sehun mengenalkan dirinya dengan ramah padaku dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada matanya yang berubah jadi sabit ketika tersenyum. Sejak saat itu, aku sering menempeli Sehun dan berkunjung ke rumahnya yang ternyata satu kompleks namun beda blok denganku. Rena tidak pernah membawa Sehun ke rumah lagi, tapi itu tidak menghentikanku mendekati Sehun. Dibanyak waktu, aku beralasan ingin diajari PR. Sehun yang walau dari luar terlihat dingin dan kaku, nyatanya selalu menyambutku dengan senyuman.

Tapi kemudian keluargaku harus pindah karena ayah ditugaskan di kota lain. Selain itu, Rena sudah lulus kuliah, begitu juga dengan Sehun (yang mana sudah lulus lebih awal dengan _cumlaude_ ). Rena mendapatkan pekerjaan di kota baru itu dengan gelar sarjananya. Segalanya terdengar membahagiakan.

Kecuali di bagian aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu wajah tampan nan cerah Sehun yang selalu dewasa menghadapi anak ingusan sepertiku.

"Entahlah!" Aku meraung seperti orang gila ditengah kerumunan parkiran yang memang bersebalahan dekat perpustakaan.

Beberapa menoleh padaku dan ada satu yang aku kenali bernama Krystal dengan _girls squad_ nya di mobil kerennya mengagetkanku dengan klakson. "Kau baik, Luhan?" Godanya. Kroninya hanya menertawaiku.

Aku tertawa seadanya menutupi perasaan malu. "Tidak, Krys. Aku akan ke perpus, btw."

"Kau butuh main lebih banyak kalau begitu, sayang." Iya, dan Krystal juga salah satu teman mainku.

"Besok. Dan hanya orang gila budak dunia yang main tanpa peduli kewajiban, sayang." Sahutku.

"Kau tidak sedang menyindirku kan?"

"Kau merasa? Byeee, guys." Aku tertawa dan berlari pergi ketika Krystal menekan klakson berisiknya berulang kali.

Aku dan Krystal, juga Wonwoo dan beberapa anak lain memang suka pergi bersama. Kami punya semacam radar tak kasat mata yang mempertemukan kami padahal kata 'janjian' tidak terucap.

Well, aku harus sabar dulu. Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan laporan Ms. Baekhyun hari ini, besok aku bisa main dengan tenang.

Aku menunjukkan _e-card_ ku pada barcode gate kampus dan secepat kilat masuk ke deretan loker. Mengambil laptop, ponsel dan earphone, aku segera mengunci lokerku setelahnya.

Dibagian pertama sebelum menemukan deretan tinggi rak buku dan meja-meja panjang perpus, ada serambi dimana disana terdapat jajaran loker kecil untuk pengunjung perpus, dan aku cukup patuh untuk meletakkan tasku disana dan tidak membawanya masuk seperti yang diselinapkan anak lain.

Hanya saja…kali ini aku menyelinapkan sebatang coklat ke _outer_ denimku. Coklat pemberian Johny tadi yang kuyakin akan sangat enak jika kumakan sambil membaca buku referensi pemeras otak. Semoga tidak ketahuan.

Rencana brilian!

Jadi sebelum aku mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaris penuh, aku mengambil buku refensi dahulu. Aku melenggang begitu saja tanpa membaca kalatog karena aku sudah hafal dimana letak buku yang sedang kucari. Dua hari lalu, aku sudah melewati bagian melelahkan mencari buku itu.

Bukunya tidak kubawa ke pulang karena itu benar-benar tebal. Bisa betulan jadi nerd aku jika menentengnya kemana-mana. Walaupun nyatanya buku itu paling kubutuhkan untuk laporanku.

Dan begitu aku sudah menemukan buku super tebal itu, aku memeluknya bersama dengan laptopku dan kubawa masuk ruang jurnal. Disini, penyejuk ruangan lebih terasa menyegarkan, terlebih disini lebih sepi. Aku nyaris mengerang keenakan ketika menemukan kursi dan duduk di sudut dibawah AC nan sepi.

- **LINE BREAK-**

Aku tahu aku sudah lama duduk dan membaca sambil mengetik disini. Terhitung dua jam. Punggung dan bokongku pegal. Sedangkan laptopku sudah menampilkan laporanku yang sudah jadi.

Hanya tinggal _editing_ , dan aku siap meminta revisi lebih awal pada dosenku, kan deadlinenya masih seminggu lagi.

"Well done, babe." Eluku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengeluarkan coklatku diam-diam.

Aku menoleh dan merasa sepinya pojokan ini bisa mengantarkanku merasakan manis pahit coklat. Uh. Nice!

Setelah membuka bungkus dan menggigit besar, aku tidak sabar menunggunya lumer di mulutku dan sungguh…begitu aku merasakan kelembutan cocoanya, aku merasakan semangatku mengedit laporan kembali.

Aku mengambil gigitan besar lain dan siap menyembunyikan lagi batangan itu saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja berdiri menjulang di samping kursi empukku. Aku tersentak dan membanting punggungku ke sandaran kursi. "Oh Tuhan!"

Tanganku yang menggenggam cokkat masih mengudara. Aku merasakan mulutku menganga tanpa sadar saat melihat Oh Sehun tepat menatapku dengan dingin.

Menjijikkan!

Aku jijik entah pada apa setelah melihat Sehun yang dulu sangat jadi favoritku sekarang terlihat seperti tidak mengenalku. Disisi lain, aku juga merasakan luapan kelegaan karena Sehun tidak membangkitkan perasaan lamaku.

Aku masih remaja labil.

Katakan aku idiot karena merasa bahagia saat awal semester mengetahui bahwa Sehun si dosen muda dan super tampan nan gagah itu tidak jadi dosenku. Aku memang pernah mengenal dan suka pada Sehun, tapi sekarang berbeda. Banyak yang terjadi.

"Apakah sopan memamerkan coklat di mulutmu pada orang yang lebih tua, nona muda?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara serak yang serta merta membuatku kembali ke masa kini.

Aku dengan sadar, kali ini, menutup mulutku yang penuh coklat dan memulai kembali nafasku yang sempat kutahan. "Maafkan aku, professor. Aku tidak akan membawa makanan lagi ke dalam perpus." Kataku setelah menelan coklatku.

Aku tidak menyesal. Tuhan tahu itu.

Dan Sehun kelihatannya juga tahu itu karena dia mengernyit dalam. Alisnya yang tebal mulai bertaut. "Luhan." Ucapnya cepat.

Aku menunduk dan tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku Luhan. Mulai ingat padaku?"

Kemudian Sehun mengambil kursi disebelahku yang membuatku kembali tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia memang lupa padaku. Well, aku mungkin memang bukan anak paling pintar dan paling cantik yang pernah ia kenal sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengingatku yang dulu selalu curhat dan minta tolong padanya.

"Tidak, prof. Maaf." Gumamku di sela tawa.

Aku menoleh saat Sehun tidak bersuara. Sehun dengan matanya yang asli tajam, menatapku yang masih cengengesan. Oh Luhan, lupakah kau pada sopan santun pada dosenmu?

Ya, aku lupa. Dan rasanya tidak mau bersopan santun pada Sehun yang familiar sekali untukku. Juga matanya yang ya Tuhan sangat mempesona itu.

"Profess-"

"Panggil aku Sehun, Luhan. Aku bukan dosenmu."

"Secara teknis, kau dosenku di kampus ini, walau Ms. Baekhyun yang mengampu mata kuliah itu di kelasku." Dan dulu aku amat bersyukur ketika tahu aku mendapatkan Baekhyun alih-alih Sehun si most wanted.

"Baiklah, anggap saja seperti itu. Tapi sekarang aku Sehun. Teman kakakmu." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipiku.

Aku terhenyak. Ini memang Sehun!

Yang selalu ramah padaku dulu.

Tapi kemudian aku menepisnya. "Ini di kampus. Kau tidak takut ada yang menggosipimu…Sehun?"

Ya, Oh Sehun. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku.

"Disini sepi." Katanya cepat. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku jika ini sepi?! Raungku dalam hati. "Aku juga tidak keberatan jika itu kau." Tambahnya dengan senyuman yang pertama kali kulihat setelah sekian lama.

Senyuman bulan sabit itu memang benar milik Sehun seorang.

Kendalikan dirimu Luhan!

Aku terkekeh dengan jemarinya yang masih mengelus pipi kiriku. "Ya, kau pasti tidak keberatan. Jikalau itu juga dengan Ms. Baekhyun, atau dosen wanita yang lain, atau mungkin mahasiswi lain." Kataku sambil menoleh seolah aku lebih suka menatap monitor laptopku.

Padahal sebenarnya, aku lebih suka menatap wajah tampan yang detik ini sedang ramah itu, beda dengan Sehun yang dingin tadi.

"Tidak. Yang dulu sering menggangguku dengan senyuman cerahnya adalah Luhan. Itu kau, makanya aku tidak keberatan." Katanya serius.

Dalam hati aku bertanya seserius itukah ucapannya. "Maafkan aku yang dulu sering merewelimu."

"Jangan sungkan padaku, gadis manis." Panggilnya lembut. Mengingatkanku pada panggilan yang dulu sempat tersemat padaku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. "Kau terdengar seperti Sehun yang itu."

"Aku memang Sehun yang itu. Sebenarnya kenapa kau terus tertawa? Aku jadi ingat kau yang dulu juga sering senyum."

Aku nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku ketika dia terus tersenyum dan mengusap pipiku. Sehun dulu sering mengusap pipiku. Katanya dulu aku punya lemak bayi disana. Dan kurasa wajahku sekarang sudah terbebas dari itu, tapi kenapa Sehun masih kelihatan terhibur saat mengusapnya?

Aku mendengus pelan dan menampar diriku sendiri dalam mental.

Sehun masih menatapku.

"Tapi kau tidak mengenaliku saat kita pertama ketemu setelah sekian lama." Kataku.

"Kapankah itu, Luhan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Apa dia betulan lupa atau hanya mempermainkanku?

"Tadi. Didepan kelasku dengan Ms. Baek."

Saat Sehun yang sedari tadi tersenyum berubah menjadi Sehun yang tertawa, aku memilih mengamati struktur wajahnya yang tidak banyak berubah. Tetap bertulang pipi tinggi.

"Percayalah, itu bukan yang pertama. Aku sudah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Aku mengernyit ketika dia melepaskan jemari kokohnya dari wajahku. Tapi wajah cerianya tidak luntur. "Lalu? Atau kau sebelumnya sudah bertemu Rena dan melihatku?"

"Sebelum bertemu Rena, aku akan janjian duluan denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak berteman dekat dengan Rena. Dari dulu dia hanya kebetulan teman kelompokku." Katanya dengan suara yang sudah tidak serak.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku juga kebetulan?"

"Ya."

"Well, oke, Sehun. Tapi kenapa Rena kedengaran seperti dekat denganmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hey itu pertanyaanku! Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun tertawa lagi sebelum menjawab. "Bukankah Rena memang terdengar dekat dengan semua orang? Dia orang yang supel."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku juga orang yang sok akrab. Termasuk padamu dulu, ya 'kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan, kau gadis manis perengek nomor satu yang untungnya menggemaskan dan pintar."

Aku tergugu mendengar kata menggemaskan darinya.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan laporan mata kuliahku?" Tanya Sehun sambil melirik laptopku.

"Mata kuliah Ms. Baekhyun." Ralatku.

"Mata kuliah kami sama. Apa kau tidak tahu itu, Han? Baekhyun dan aku sedang membicarakan itu tadi."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mematikan laptopku.

"Tidak butuh bantuanku menyusunnya? Bagaimanapun, aku professor."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak butuh bantuanmu, tuan pamer professor."

Sehun ikut tertawa. "Yakin tidak mau kuberi bantuan cuma-cuma? Kau dulu sering minta bantuanku mengerjakan PR 'kan?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun. Aku sudah selesai, tinggal editing saja."

"Baiklah," Katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana coklatmu tadi?"

Aku mengulurkan coklatku tanpa ragu. "Kau akan menyita barang terlarang ini?" Candaku.

"Ini pemberian temanmu." Anehnya, Sehun menyimpan coklat itu.

"Wah…darimana kau tahu Johny memberikannya padaku?"

"Aku melihatnya tadi."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai beberes. "Betul juga, kau tadi ada di sekitar sana."

"Mau kemana, Han?" Tanyanya saat melihatku berdiri.

"Pulang. Tugasku sudah selesai. Mau apalagi disini? Mengobrol denganmu sampai mulutku berbusa?" Kemudian aku tertawa.

Sehun mengikutiku berdiri. Tubuhnya yang tinggi beriringan dengan tubuh rinkihku. Aku jadi takut jika ditubruk olehnya.

Untuk apa juga Sehun menubrukmu, Luhan? Sadarlah!

"Memang kau tidak mau mengobrol lebih lama?" Tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka pulang dan melanjutkan lagi memakan coklatku yang sekarang ada di tanganmu. Kau beneran berniat menyita itu sepertinya."

"Coklat ini buruk."

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa itu kadaluarsa? Sialan si Johny memberiku coklat tidak mutu." Omelku.

Sehun hanya diam dan menungguku membuka loker. "Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Taksi."

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau pulang. Kau masih tinggal di rumahmu yang dulu?"

"Oke, aku numpang ya dan tidak. Keluargaku sudah menjual rumah itu dan beli lagi di dekat kantor ayahku. Kau masih tinggal di rumah yang hampir setiap hari kubuat gaduh itu?"

Aku sudah selesai mengemasi barangku ke dalam tas dan kami keluar gedung perpus dan menuju parkiran dosen yang ada di area khusus.

"Keluargaku iya, tapi aku sekarang di apartemenku sendiri. Dekat sungai."

Aku tertegun. "Jangan bilang di sebelah apartemenmu ada restoran China-nya."

"Sebenarnya iya. Ada apa?"

"Sehun! Itu juga apartemenku. Kau di lantai berapa?"

Sehun kelihatan kaget. "Kau tinggal sendiri sekarang? Lantai berapa?"

"Aku lantai 9. Kau?"

"7. Kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanyanya lagi, lebih menuntut.

Aku masuk ke mobil putih Sehun saat pria itu membukakan pintu untukku.

Gila! Sehun sekarang jadi tambah keren!

Wajah tampannya didukung mobil tampan! Ditambah dia juga sudah mapan, duh Oh Sehun!

"Tidak. Aku bersama temanku. Dia ada di kelasmu."

Sehun menutup pintuku dan memutari mobilnya cepat. "Laki-laki? Perempuan? Siapa namanya?" Tanyanya saat sudah duduk di balik kemudi.

"Perempuan bernama Kyungsoo, matanya belo. Kau tahu dia di kelasmu? Anaknya pintar kok, kau pasti tahu."

Sehun mengangguk dan menyalakan mobilnya. "Oh ya, aku tahu dia."

"Kyungsoo itu kalo di luar pendiam. Kalau di rumah sih, dia cerewet sekali. Suka mengataiku jorok cuma karena cucian. Mengomentari ini itu dan sukaaaa sekali mengomeliku saat aku makan diatas sofa."

Sehun tertawa. "Jangan makan disana, Luhan. Makan saja diatas sofaku, aku tidak keberatan."

Aku tertawa dan mengeluarkan ponselku yang berbunyi nyaring. "Ini dia cewek itu!" Seruku. "Hola, Soo?" Sapaku pada ponsel di telinga.

" _Luhan, kau masih di perpus? Kenapa kunci mobilmu di rumah?_ "

"Satu-satu, cerewet." Candaku yang diberi senyuman oleh Sehun. "Aku sudah hampir sampai dan tadi aku berangkat bersama Wonwoo." Kataku.

" _Oh bagus deh. Yasudah, aku sedang di supermarket. Mau titip sesuatu?_ "

"Belikan aku coklat!" Aku memelototi Sehun dan tiba-tiba dibalas kekehan oleh pria itu.

" _Ya, akan kubelikan. Santai saja tidak perlu teriak, kau maniak."_

"Oke, kututup, Soo-ya."

" _Yaa_ ,"

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sehun. "Nomormu masih sama seperti yang dulu?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu, terimakasih tumpanganmu, Sehun. Aku naik duluan."

Saat Sehun akan menyela, aku buru-buru keluar mobil.

Aku melangkah cepat di sepanjang basement dan segera masuk lift kosong dan tidak menoleh pada Sehun lagi.

Di dalam lift sendirian, aku mulai mendesah. Sejujurnya terlalu lama tertawa riang bersama Sehun sangat amat menyenangkan. Tapi…aku tidak mau suka pada Sehun lagi.

- **TBC-**

 **Mulai dari sini, Sehun bakal sering muncul. Doi bakal mulai mengacau anak rusa gue.**

 **Jadi, pastiin kalian masukin ini ke library, ngefav and ngefoll yaa. Kalo udah, nice!**

 **Reviewan kalian gue baca semua, dan terima kasih ya, itu berarti bat.**


	4. 4th

Saat sudah sampai di kamarku, aku segera membuat panggilan. Setelah tersambung, aku berteriak. "Rena!"

" _Luhan! Ada apa, sayang?!_ " Tanyanya panik dengan teriakanku.

Aku menarik nafas dan merasa gagal menenangkan diri. "Idiot!" Makiku.

Rena kedengaran mendesah lega, mungkin karena menyadari panggilanku ini bukan sejenis panggilan darurat seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. " _Ohh, iya aku tahu kau idiot_."

Wah si idiot ini.

"Re, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Sehun juga tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganku?!"

" _Apa? Sehun? Sehun siapa?_ "

"Temanmu kuliah dulu! Yang jadi dosen di kampusku. Kenapa kau terus menyembunyikan fakta Sehun ada di sekitarku sih! Soal dia jadi dosenku! Sekarang jadi tetanggaku! Idiot kau!"

" _Ohh Sehun yang itu, dia tinggal satu gedung denganmu? Wah, beruntung kau!_ "

Aku meraung keras dan membating bantalku. "Beruntung dari mana?"

" _Sebentar, ini Sehun yang dulu sering kau ekori kan?_ "

"Iya! Iya, Re!"

" _Nah jelas kau beruntung sayangku! Kau bisa minta bantuan dia lagi jika tugasmu sulit. Dia si jenius, honey, apa kau lupa?_ "

"Tidak butuh! Aku sekarang cewek mandiri tahu! Jadi kau juga tidak tahu soal ini?"

" _Soal apa? Soal kalian, sekali lagi, tinggal di lingkungan yang sama? Kenapa juga aku harus tahu sebelumnya, konyol?_ "

"Kau kan yang mencarikanku apartemen ini!"

" _Ngawur! Aku hanya tahu itu bekas tempat teman kerjaku._ "

"Duh Rena!"

" _Apa lagi, sayang? Hari ini kuliahmu berat ya? Kau kedengaran suntuk sekali._ "

Aku diam sejenak. "Tidak, ya sudah, kutelfon lagi nanti. Aku belum mandi dan makan."

" _Memang kau dari mana? Main sama Krystal temanmu?_ "

"Tidak, aku dari perpus."

" _Sepertinya kau memang sedang stress dengan tugas. Jangan memaksakan diri seperti biasa, mumpung kau tinggal di luar, seringlah main juga. Aku akan sedih jika adikku dari dulu sampai sekarang masih kurang pergaulan._ "

"Tidak usah kau ingatkan, aku juga akan main sepuasku! Bye, salam untuk ayah dan ibu." Lalu aku menutup panggilan kami setelah balasan singkat kakakku.

Kenapa juga aku harus kepikiran Sehun lagi!

Aku membenarkan letak tasku yang tadi ku lempar asal ke ranjang. Aku mulai berpikir apa malam ini keluar saja ya?

Tidak, tidak. Malam ini aku akan tidur lebih awal saja. Punggungku pegal dan Kyungsoo akan mengomel jika aku keluar lagi padahal kemarin sudah main.

Oh, Kyungsoo.

Aku harap kau segera pulang. Aku ingin coklatku.

- **LINE BREAK-**

Kemudian ketika aku selesai mandi dan sedang memakai krim wajah, Kyungsoo yang berteriak dari dapur, segera kukejar.

"Kau belanja apa saja? Coklatku tidak lupa kan?" Tanyaku beruntun.

Kyungsoo hanya mempersilahkanku membongkar tas belanjanya ketika dia minum air dingin di depan kulkas. "Han, dimana kau taruh pemanggang daging?"

Aku menunjuk rak disamping kulkas. "Seingatku disana."

"Tidak ada."

"Coba disana." Kemudian aku menunjuk rak bawah. Dan benar, pemanggang yang sedang diburu Kyungsoo ada disana. "Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu. Ini markasmu, 'kan?"

"Ini memang markasku. Tapi kan kau sering mengacaukannya dengan membuat apalah percobaan asalmu. Dan aku beli daging banyak tadi."

Aku menemukan daging yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "Yeah kita pestaaaaa! Akan ku pesankan pizza."

"Bagus. Sementara kau menelfon pizzanya, aku akan menyiapkan pemanggang."

- **LINE BREAK-**

Daging sapi matang yang sudah nyaris habis dan bau bir bercampur pizza yang membumbung di udara membuatku mendesah. Kyungsoo sedang mengiris kiwi di pantry.

Aku tiba-tiba saja ingat pada editan laporanku. Aku mengambil laptopku dan duduk lagi di meja makan yang piringnya sudah kusisihkan. Perut kenyang membuatku ringan hati mengedit.

Aku selesai 100% saat Kyungsoo datang dengan piring berisi potongan kiwi dan apel. "Soo, laporanku untuk Ms. Baekhyun yang super ribet dan menyita waktu ini sudah selesaiii. Milikmu apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, malah menegak bir kalengannya. "Buruk. Aku kesulitan menemukan beberapa referensi."

Aku menatapnya prihatin dan menggarpu kiwi segar irisannya sebentar. "Kau sudah cari di perpus?"

"Sudah."

"Jurnal online?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak memuaskan."

"Konsultasi dengan dosenmu?"

"Aku sudah terpikir hal itu, bahkan aku sudah menghubungi beliau. Tapi tidak bisa, sibuk."

"Siapa yang sibuk?"

"Dosenku."

Oh Sehun sibuk? "Dosenmu Professor Oh Sehun, 'kan?"

"Iya, dia sibuk. Kau tahulah dia tidak hanya jadi Professor di kampus kita, dia juga punya kelas di kampus sebelah."

Dan tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu. "Soo, mau kubantu?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan kalengnya dan menatapku dengan mata belonya yang dilihat darimanapun sangat menggemaskan. "Kelas kita memang punya tugas laporan yang sama, tapi kasus kita beda, Luhaen. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ingat, tentu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Kau pasti bingung karena kau tidak tahu, dia kan tinggal di lantai bawah. Tinggal ganggu dia sampai dia menyerah dan memberimu bimbingan."

Kyungsoo dengan mata belo yang lebar terkaget adalah Kyungsoo dengan tingat kadar menggemaskan paling wahid. Aku tidak tahan dan menyuapi mulut menganganya dengan potongan apel.

"Professor Sehun tinggal di gedung apartemen ini?"

"Ya, lantai tujuh."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengunyah apel suapanku dengan penuh pemikiran. "Kau yakin, Han? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sebenarnya dia teman Rena."

"Dan bagaimana bisa teman kakakmu ini bersedia membantuku? Kau tidak benar-benar terpikir menyuruhku menyatroni rumahnya dan merengek disana, 'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanyaku penasaran. Itu kan bukan sebuah pelanggaran. Benar, 'kan?

Kemudian Kyungsoo pindah duduk di sampingku. Rok selututnya naik ketika dia memilih duduk bersila, tapi dia kelihatan tidak peduli sedikitpun. Toh kupikir, siapa lagi yang akan melihat paha cewek pendiam nan pemalu itu selain aku sekarang. "Itu ide buruk. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membantuku? Kau bilang tadi mau membantuku."

Ah, perasaanku mulai tidak enak. "Tidak, aku tidak suka Sehun. Jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Apapun yang ada di otakmu sekarang, tidak."

" _Sehun_ yaa… Kalian terdengar dekat."

"Ma-mana bisa?" Aku membernarkan letak dudukku yang serasa melorot.

Dekat dengan Sehun adalah Luhan yang dulu. Yang buta akan segala hal, termasuk laki-laki. Sedangkan yang ditatapi intens oleh Kyungsoo sekarang adalah Luhan yang akan menjauh dari masalah.

Dan apa aku sudah menggaris bawahi jika Sehun itu masalah? Ya, masalah.

"Kyungsoo, itu masalahmu. Kau harus bisa menemukan solusinya. Jangan ikutkan aku jika menyangkut Sehun, aku cuma akan memberimu informasi." Tambahku sambil kembali menghadap laptopku. Aku membuka e-mail dan menuliskan alamat Baekhyun dalam kotak pesan, lalu mencantumkan attachment laporanku.

Kyungsoo mengamatiku dalam diam. Mungkin otaknya sedang mengkalkulasi gagasan agar aku setuju membantunya dengan Sehun.

"Apa Professor Sehun tidak suka padamu?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo buka suara. Tepat ketika aku sudah mengirim e-mailku. Aku menutup laptopku sebelum menghadap cewek belo yang kini sedang mengunyah.

"Kubilang, aku tidak suka dia. Mana kutahu dia suka aku atau tidak."

"Serius tidak tahu? Kau kan Luhan miss pembaca keadaan yang disukai banyak orang."

"Tapi Sehun susah ditebak, kau pasti tahu sendiri dia bagaimana. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria dengan otak kompleks cewek."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sepertinya dia sepaham kali ini.

Aku menumpuk piringku dan berdiri. Merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini sudah selsai. "Malam ini aku tidur duluan." Kataku sambil mencuci piring.

Kemudian aku kembali ke meja makan untuk meraih laptopku dan menyempatkan diri mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo. "Night, night."

"Luhan," Panggil Kyungsoo.

Aku tidak berhenti melangkah. Sudah tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, pasti tentang…

"Apa kau menyuruhku mencuci pemanggang ini sendirian?"

cucian lagi. Hal yang selalu jadi omelan Kyungsoo untukku.

"Ya." Sahutku.

"Luhaaan," Kyungsoo meraung, "Setidaknya bantu aku membuang box pizza!" Teriaknya.

Aku sudah di dalam kamar dan melepas sandalku. Aku meletakkan laptop ke meja belajar dan segera masuk ke dalam selimut. Kemudian secepat itu aku jatuh tertidur.

- **LINE BREAK-**

 **FYI, NOW 00.27. Idk what actually am i doing.**

 **Next chap i'll bring Sehun back, and also, i'll bring smth(spoiler: relate with hotluhanuhuk)**

 **Thanks for your appreciation, i really appreciate it.**


	5. 5th

"Luhaaan."

Aku mengerjap. Perasaanku saja atau memang aku masih tidur sebentar? Rasanya seperti aku terbangun ketika kakiku tersandung sesuatu dalam mimpi. Itu dinamakan kejut tidur. Aku biasa mengalami itu, ketika aku tidur dalam posisi amburadul. Juga ketika otak serta syarafku yang lain tegang karena tugas.

Tapi rasanya aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan-keadaan itu. Aku tidur telentang dan tanpa ada guling yang menimpa kakiku. Syarafku juga baik-baik saja karena tugasku sudah kucicili teratur. Lalu apa?

"Luhaan, kau masih tidur? Aku disini, adikku sayang!"

Oh!

Rena!

Aku segera terduduk dan mengecek jam dindingku yang menciptakan sudut 145 derajat di jarum 10 dan 3. Kepalaku seketika pusing, tapi itu tidak menghentikanku meloncat turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke ruang tamu dimana sumber suara Rena tadi berasal. "Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa?! Mau apa, Re-?" Teriakanku terputus begitu aku masuk ruang tamu.

Di kepalaku yang pusing, tadi aku membayangkan Rena yang seenak hati menjarah apartemenku. Aku harus memarahinya karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa diharapkan melakukan itu. Kyungsoo belum pernah bertemu Rena, jadi tentu saja gadis itu akan sungkan pada kakakku. Tapi…aku tidak sedikitpun membayangkan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Dengan Rena yang duduk selonjoran di sofa panjang dan Oh Sehun di sofa singleku.

"Ada apa sebenarnya disini?" Tanyaku menuntut.

Kenapa bisa ada Oh Sehun di ruang tamuku? Yang mana ini ruang tamu apartemenku, bukan ruang tamu orang tuaku -yang dulu sempat disinggahi Sehun -yang masih menjabat teman sekelompok Rena.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo berdiri kaku di jauh sana, di ambang pintu goyang dapur.

"Luhan," Kata Rena. "apa kau masih saja berlari di rumah?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku malahan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ingin menunduk. Sehun dan tatapannya menusuk sekali. Dia Oh Sehun yang dingin, kaku dan tidak tersentuh. Bukan Sehun yang hahahihi denganku tadi.

Secara teknis, dia memang Sehun. Walau jaket kulit yang ia pakai sekarang sangat mencolok dan berbeda dengan pakaian formal yang melekat padanya di kampus tadi.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu lagi, dear." Rena menurunkan kakinya dan membuka bungkusan kresek di meja -yang sebenarnya aku penasaran apa isinya. Baunya harum, enak sekali. Seperti cake coklat yang punya lava coklat didalamnya. "Jika kau di rumah, masih ada baba yang akan menggendongmu saat jatuh terpeleset, jika disini.. Aku tidak yakin gadis seimut Kyungsoo temanmu itu akan mampu menggo-"

"Rena," Potongku. Aku memelototi Rena. "aku tidak gendut, jika itu yang ingin kau ucapkan secara tidak tersirat."

Rena menoleh dari bungkusannya, "Katakan itu pada bokongmu yang super berat dan dadamu yang tumpah ruah itu. Setidaknya kancingkan dulu kemejamu, Luhan. Aku bisa melihat belahan dadamu dengan sangat jelas."

Seketika, aku meremat kemejaku yang memang kancing atasnya sudah lepas, mungkin terlepas ketika aku tidur tadi. Aku menolak menunduk dan mengancingkan kemejaku tanpa melihat. Bahkan mungkin urat maluku sudah terputus oleh gunting yang kupakai memotong daging tadi karena setelah menutup dadaku yang sejak tadi tidak sengaja kuumbar, aku masih bisa menyugar dan merapikan rambutku yang terurai berantakan dan kuyakin mirip singa, dengan santai.

Sekali lagi, aku ingin meraungkan pada dunia bahwa aku adalah Luhan dewasa, bukan Luhan pemalu lagi.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya maumu, Rena?" Aku melirik Sehun sebentar, "Dan Sehun, bukankah ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu?"

Sehun dengan mempesonanya hanya menatapku intens.

"Di telfon, kau terdengar suntuk sekali, jadi aku kesini ingin menghiburmu. Lihat, kemarilah, aku membelikanmu cake." Rena melanjutkan membuka bungkusannya yang ternyata berisi box kue. Dia mengeluarkan kue sedang berwarna coklat muda yang… ya Tuhan, itu dilapisi caramel!

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk desert penuh gula, idiot." Kataku.

Aku berpikir akan mendengar Rena tertawa, tapi malah Sehun yang tertawa. Tawanya terdengar riang dan wajahnya tidak terlihat kaku lagi. Oh Sehun yang ini!

"Tapi kenapa aku melihat liur di sudut bibirmu, Han?" Tanyanya geli.

"Tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu." Elakku, walau sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanku sendiri. Memang siapa yang tidak akan ngiler jika disuguhi cake super menggoda itu? Mungkin itu memang penuh kalori dan bisa membuat berat badanku naik, tapi siapa peduli!

Aku tidak peduli gendut! Asal ngilerku berkurang.

"Sayang, duduklah, ayo makan kuemu. Ini akan membuat moodmu naik lagi." Rena menepuk sofa disebelahnya dan menatapku seolah aku ini anaknya yang belum bisa jalan dan makan sendiri. "Oh iya, Kyungsoo, ayo kesini, cake ini juga untukmu."

"Tidak, unnie, terimakasih. Aku akan ke kamarku, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu."

Aku duduk disamping Rena dan memangku kuenya hati-hati. "Soo-ya, jangan sungkan pada Rena, sini kau. Aku tahu kau juga pasti tergoda menyendok kue caramel yang berisi lava coklat ini."

"Kau mengakui bahwa tadi kau memang keluar liur." Celetuk Sehun yang tidak kuanggap ada.

Aku menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan mundur. "Tidak, aku akan ke kamar. Selamat malam, Rena-unnie…dan Professor Sehun." Katanya, lalu segera menghilang di belokan tembok.

Oh, iya. Konyolnya aku, Kyungsoo pasti tidak nyaman seruangan dengan Professornya di jam segini. Kyungsoo adalah pemalu, bagaimanapun juga. Dia bahkan lebih suka diam menekuri sidik jarinya ketimbang berkenalan dengan teman sekelas orientasi dulu.

"Oh, tentu saja, Kyungsoo pasti malu." Gumam Rena sejalan denganku, sementara aku memilih menyendok pinggiran caramel kuenya dengan hati-hati. "Ah!" Aku menoleh pada Rena saat dia berseru. "Aku tadi juga beli bir! Ayo minum bersama, untuk merayakan pertemuan kita lagi setelah 5 tahun!"

Aku mengernyit, "Apa di toko roti juga jual bir?"

"Memang ada?" Tanya Rena.

"Re," Aku menyendok besar kue sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "Maksud pertanyaanku adalah dari mana kau dapat se kantung bir itu ketika kau baru saja dari toko kue? Aku tidak percaya kau lebih tua dariku kalau soal sarkasme saja kau masih buta."

Kepala berambut hitam Rena mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tidak yakin kau paham," Kataku curiga.

"Katamu itu sarkasme, lalu untuk apa aku memahami hal itu."

"Itu memang sarkasme."

"Dan sarkasme sama sekali tidak baik, kau harus belajar bahwa dunia ini indah, sayangku. Jangan melempar sarkasme lagi, sejujurnya kau menyakiti hatiku."

Oke, Rena adalah kakak yang buruk!

Dia sama sekali tidak pernah sejalan denganku. Ini bukan kali pertama, dia selalu saja seperti…memang berbeda dariku. Terlepas dari kami suka main bersama, Rena tidak punya hal lain lagi yang sama denganku. Kami berbeda hampir di segala hal. Ketika Rena sangat baik hati membagi miliknya denganku, aku akan sibuk menyembunyikan milikku agar tidak harus berbagi dengannya. Ketika Rena sangat perhatian dengan ayah dan ibu, aku akan sibuk mengenyahkan perhatian ayah dan ibu padaku. Pun ketika rasanya dunia memusuhi, Rena akan tetap berlapang dada, sementara aku akan sibuk menjauhinya.

Rena sangat dewasa dan aku benci mengakui bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat bergantung padanya, juga aku menyayanginya.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggilku dan aku meliriknya. "Makanmu pelan saja, pipimu sudah tertimbun coklat caramel semua." Katanya dengan tatapan yang entah bagaimana maksudnya- aku bingung mengartikan.

Dan aku juga baru sadar sudah memakan kue dengan rakus sampai bersisa separuh. "Aku butuh banyak gula, kadar gulaku turun akhir-akhir ini." Kataku tanpa berpikir.

"Kau sakit atau sesuatu?" Tanya Rena sambil menyeruput bir kalengannya.

"Tidak, Re. Aku masih sehat. Jadi darimana kau dapat bir-bir ini?"

"Supermarket seberang, kulkas disebelah rak kue. Disitulah aku ketemu Sehun, yang kau bilang juga tinggal disini."

"Kau memberitahu Rena jika kita tinggal satu gedung?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyilangkan kaki.

Aku mengangguk. "Rena kakakku, kan. Awalnya kupikir dia yang mendalangi hal ini, ternyata dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Sebenarnya kupikir Rena sangat kurang kerjaan jika ingin mengawasiku lewat kau. Kau tahu, aku baru tahu jika kau dosen di sana saat aku orientasi hari terakhir. Saat itu Rena bilang akan menyuruhmu mengawasiku. Dia benar-benar manusia usil karena selalu punya mata atasku, jadi yah.. seperti itu lah."

"Manusia usil itu ada disini, Luhan. Dia kakakmu." Sahut Rena sambil mengelap pipiku yang memang belepotan dengan tisu.

Aku melirik Sehun yang tersenyum seadanya dan melanjutkan memakan rotiku. "Aku sudah minum bir tadi, tapi kalian mau kue ini?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

Sehun menggeleng dan Rena juga ikutan menggeleng. "Aku tidak makan diatas jam 7." Kata Rena yang kubalas rotasi mata. "Kemeja kantorku bisa menyempit jika aku tidak diet teratur." Tambahnya.

"Terserah kau, Re. Terserah. Pastikan saja kau tidak terlalu kerempeng jadi masih ada pria yang mau denganmu."

Rena tertawa dan mengelus rambutku, seolah di rambutku ada serangngganya dan dia berusaha menenangkanku. Kelakuan Rena memang selalu seabsurd itu. "Makan saja rotimu, sayang."

"Aku hanya ingin menghargaimu yang sudah membeli ini."

"Bagus! Inilah adikku yang manis!" Rena menegak birnya dengan semangat.

Aku mulai bertanya dalam hati, apa kegunaan Sehun ada disini sekarang? Pria itu hanya diam dan kelihatan sekali tidak tertarik ikutan mengobrol bersama kami, tapi aneh sekali rasanya jika aku mengusirnya dengan alasan dia tidak masuk obrolan. Bagaimanapun, Oh Sehun masih orang yang lebih tua dariku, juga dosenku di kampus.

"Jadi, karena sepertinya pestanya tidak jadi, kalian mau apa lagi? Aku yakin kalian punya sesuatu untuk diobrolkan, atau jika tidak, kalian pasti besok ada jadwal kerja yang kalian hadiri."

"Kau tidak sedang mengusirku, 'kan, Han?" Tanya Rena.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Setidaknya kalian harusnya punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Kalian sudah lama tidak ketemu, harusnya banyak yang kalian tanyakan satu sama lain."

"Luhaan," Sehun bergumam, mungkin berusaha mengingatkanku jika dia sudah pernah menyebut tentang ketidak dekatannya dengan kakakku tadi.

"Kami tidak sedekat yang kau pikir Luhan. Kami pun sudah menanyakan hal-hal yang semestinya dan seperlunya, tadi saat belanja." Ucapan itu meluncur ringan dari bibir berlipstik merah Rena.

"Kau mengakui bahwa kalian tidak dekat?" Tanyaku tidak percaya. Rena walau seorang pekerja kantoran yang harusnya kaku, dia adalah entitas nyata keramah tamahan yang ada di bumi. Manusia paling ramah dan supel di muka bumi. Tidak mungkin rasanya mendengar dia mengakui bahwa dia tidak dekat dengan seseorang.

Rena mengendikkan bahu padaku dan mengerling pada Sehun. "Kau jauh-jauh-sangat jauh lebih dekat dengan Sehun, Luhan. Kau pasti kenal sekali dengan Sehun yang kaku dan sangat kaku pada orang asing. Iya, tidak?"

"Iyasih, tapi kau orang paling sok akrab, Re. Masa dengan Sehun saja kau tidak bergutik?"

"Luhan, aku tahu kau memang ceplas-ceplos, tapi aku tidak sadar jika kau suka sekali membicarakan seseorang seperti orang itu tidak sedang mendengarmu. Oh Sehun masih disini, kalau kau lupa. Maafkan adikku, Sehun." Aku menatap Rena iritasi ketika ia selesai berucap.

Sehun melempar senyum padaku, yang mana membuatku ikutan tersenyum, sedikit. "Luhan sangat lucu, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Rena."

"Ya, aku memang lucu." Kataku dengan dagu terangkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kueku sudah habis. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Kuanggap kau menginap, Re."

"Itu isyarat untukku. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Luhan." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Aku turut berdiri dan melambai ringan padanya.

"Ya, Sehun. Selamat malam. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung, walau kunjunganmu sangat amat larut dan mengagetkan."

Sehun tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Aku nyaris mengerang dan menahannya agar tidak pergi ketika itu. "Kuharap pintumu masih akan terbuka untukku lain waktu." Ucapnya dengan senyum tidak luntur termakan waktu.

Aku tergugu sesaat membayangkan dia akan berkunjung lagi.

"Selamat malam, Luhan, Rena." Sehun beucap dari pintuku dan aku buru-buru menguncinya.

"Duuuuh!" Raungku begitu aku masuk ke ruang tamu lagi. "Rena! Apasih maksudmu mengajak Sehun kesini malam-malam begini?!" Aku berteriak pada Rena yang menutup matanya sambil kembali selonjoran di sofa.

"Luhaaaaaaaan, kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Sehun saat aku bilang jika aku ingin membelikanmu coklat kesukaanmu saat di market tadi? Dia bilang kau sudah terlalu banyak makan coklat batangan hari ini. Dia menyuruhku membelikanmu kue lava coklat, dia bilang dia dulu sering membelikanmu itu. Aku bertanya bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang coklatnya? Dia mengatakan tentang penyitaan perpus atau apapun itu, aku tidak pahaaaam. Tapi aku jadi ingat dulu kau sempat suka padanya, apa sekarang kau masih suka pada Sehuuun? Kalian akan jadi pasangan paling serasi. Kalian sama-sama pintar dan sangat cocok-"

"Rena," Potongku sambil mengucek mata. "Kau mabuk, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan. Jadi berhenti dan ayo kubopong ke kamarku."

"Luhaaaaaan, Sehu-"

"Lupakan Sehun! Aku ngantuk!"

Dan akhirnya Rena bungkam dengan mata benar-benar tertutup. Aku berakhir setengah menyeret perempuan teler itu berbaring di ranjangku. Aku mendesah lelah dan menahan kantuk serta kenyangnya perut, pakaian kantor Rena harus diganti, stockingnya harus dilepas dan aku harus mengelap wajahnya.

Begitu aku selesai dengan segalanya dan handuk basah bekas lap untuk wajah Rena, aku berbaring di sebelah Rena. Mataku memberat, tapi sebelum aku benar-benar menutup mata, pintuku berderit. Kepala hitam Kyungsoo menyembul disana, membuatku meraung keras, sekeras getokan panci.

"Kyungsoo! Besok! Aku tahu kau ingin bicara soal Sehun, tapi besok! Besok!"

Kepala Kyungsoo kelihatan mengangguk. "Baik, Luhan. Selamat malam."

Oh Tuhan, bisakah aku tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang?

- **TBC-**

 **WOYE, gue balik dengan si hotty.**

 **Terimakasih sekali lagi buat apresiasi kalian, gengs. Reviewan kalian gue baca semua ko. Ada yg bilang bahwa crta ini ringan, hooh betol emang ringan bat dan sengaja gue buat ringan bat. Jadi story ini kedepannya bakal punya alur yg begini ya. Mungkin kalian ada yg pengen nyumbang ide, silahkan, gue mah hayu aja.**

 **Real life agak hectic, jadi maaf kalo updatenya kagak pasti dan muncul di jam berapapun. Padahal gue libur, eh ternyata bsk harus ke diknas ngurusin apalah. Doain gue masih kuat mata buat ngetik.**


	6. 6th

Pagi itu aku bangun kesiangan. Tapi tidak masalah. Kelasku baru akan dimulai 2 jam lagi.

Rena tentu saja sudah tidak ada di ranjang. Pasti dia sudah duduk di kursi kantornya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, seingatku hari ini dia kuliah pagi. Aku bangun dan menyempatkan membuka beberapa notifikasi di ponsel. Ada beberapa pesan dari Rena, itu pesan semalam, saat aku tidur dan dia sedang di supermarket menanyakan apa yang kuinginkan karena dia akan berkunjung. Juga beberapa pesan lain dari teman mainku.

Lalu aku bangkit dan menata selimut sebentar sebelum masuk ke ruang cuci. Aku punya cucian baju dan harus segera kusentuh pekerjaan itu jika tidak ingin Kyungsoo mengomel. Untungnya aku punya mesin cuci, jadi segalanya mudah. Sambil menunggu cucian bersih dan kering, aku pergi ke dapur.

Kupikir aku akan sarapan dengan sereal, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo meninggalkan sebuah note di pintu kulkas, dia sudah membuatkanku sup dan lauk. Aku hanya perlu memanaskannya. Itu bagus, Kyungsoo bisa sangat baik padaku jika menyangkut soal makanan. Tapi tidak untuk masalah cucian dan kebersihan.

Aku memakan sarapanku yang sudah kuhangatkan di depan televisi. Menonton berita itu bagus. Aku suka menonton berita ketimbang _talkshow_ pagi. Tapi jika bosan, aku lebih suka nonton kartun animasi ketimbang drama. Setelah sarapan dengan masakan Kyungsoo yang enak itu, aku mencuci piringku dengan telaten lalu mengambil cucianku.

"Kyungsoo pasti bangga padaku yang jadi anak baik." Gumamku geli sendiri dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo teramat berpengaruh terhadap pola kebersihanku. Padahal kami terhitung teman baru kenal.

Setelah selesai dengan cucian yang baru akan kusetrika entah kapan, aku mandi dan berangkat kuliah.

Aku selesai memarkirkan mobilku dan melirik jam tanganku. Masih ada sekitar setengah jam sebelum kelasku dimulai. Jadi aku memutuskan pergi ke ruang dosen terlebih dahulu. Aku harus memutari taman tengah untuk mencapai gedung dosen. Aku mengenali banyak wajah disana, tapi aku hanya menyapa singkat tanpa berhenti. Dan begitu sampai ruang dosen, aku menemukan dosen yang kucari sedang duduk di ruangannya yang pintunya terbuka lebar. "Ms. Baekhyun, selamat pagi." Ucapku setelah mengetuk pintu kacanya.

Ms. Baekhyun mendongak dari komputernya dan tersenyum cantik. "Luhan! Selamat pagi, masuklah."

Aku memasuki ruangannya yang berbau _citrus_. "Apa saya mengganggu?" Aku duduk dan melipat tanganku diatas mejanya.

Ms. Baekhyun menggeleng. Tatanan rambutnya digelung simple sedangkan aku bisa melihat bajunya adalah setelan dengan design renda hitam di bagian dada atas. Itu membangkitkan kesan rapi tapi anggun untuknya. "Tidak, Luhan. Tidak." Ucap Ms. Baekhyun santai.

Aku tersenyum singkat, "Jadi, saya sudah mengirimkan paper saya semalam lewat surel, Ms. Saya ingin berkonsultasi dengan anda terlebih dahulu mengenai itu."

"Oh, tentu. Aku sudah membacanya. Kau sangat aktif, Luhan. Materimu juga rapi, aku suka."

"Apa ada perlu yang kutambahi atau kuganti?"

Ms. Baekhyun menatap monitornya untuk beberapa saat. "Sejauh ini tidak, segalanya padat dan referensi cukup lengkap. Akan kuterima ini sebagai finalmu, ini sudah memuaskanku." Kemudian dia kembali menatapku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Luhan, kau cantik dan pintar, sudah punya pacar?" godanya.

"Belum," Kataku singkat. "Aku berencana langsung menikah."

Tercekat adalah respon dosenku itu. "Menikah? Tapi kau masih sangat muda."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Otakku terisi beberapa alasan, tapi aku akan menyimpannya sendiri. "Tentu saja tidak sekarang, Miss. Kalau begitu, terimakasih. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Selamat pagi." Aku undur diri dan Ms. Baekhyun tersenyum mempersilahkan.

Saat keluar dari ruangannya, aku menengok koridor yang sepi dan terbersit pikiran mencari ruangan Sehun. Oh Tuhan, aku penasaran apa Sehun hari ini juga masih tampannya seperti semalam. Tapi kemudian, aku nyaris menampar diriku sendiri.

Sadarkan dirimu, Luhan!

Tidak ada Oh Sehun!

- **LINE BREAK-**

Kelasku berakhir dengan cepat hari ini. Aku sedang menuju ke kantin setelah pesan Kyungsoo. Dia mengatakan akan menunggu kelasku selesai di kantin, katanya ingin pulang bersama. Aku mengiyakan dan bergegas ke kantin ketika kelasku selesai.

"Kau yakin bawa mobil sendiri nanti, Han?"

Aku mendongak dari ponselku dan menoleh pada Park Chanyeol yang berjalan bersamaku. Dia pria tampan yang bertubuh bongsor. Punya proporsi wajah ideal dan telinganya lucu. "Yap, aku kan juga ingin pamer jika punya mobil keren." Kataku yang dibalas kekehan keras oleh teman mainku itu.

"Mobilmu memang keren, tapi lebih kerenan mobilku, cantik. Dan pasti mobilku akan sepi sekali jika tidak ada kau."

Aku ikutan terkekeh dan kami berpapasan dengan pria tinggi berambut coklat klimis. Oh Sehun, dengan buku di tangan. Setampan kemarin, jika aku boleh menambahi. Aku tidak menyapanya karena dia terlihat kaku. Dia menatapku sebenarnya, tapi tarikan wajahnya seperti dia tidak mengenalku.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa memang harus seperti ini jika kami bertemu di kampus? Saling tidak kenal.

Ketika dia melewatiku, aku menahan nafas. Tapi nafasku tercuri sedikit. Aku mencium cologne mint yang oh Tuhan… itu menggoda sekali.

Aku menggeleng berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tidak benar yang melintas di otakku.

"Chan, temanku menunggu di kantin, ayo ikut aku. Kukenalkan kau pada dia." Kataku pada Chanyeol. Dengan pikiran masih mencoba menghapus Oh Sehun. Bodoh sekali kau Luhan jika sampai membangkitkan kembali perasaan lamamu pada pria itu. Dia sudah berlalu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau akan tahu. Aku tidak yakin kalian akan akrab, tapi dia sangat imut. Kau pasti suka."

Chanyeol mengangguk riang. "Boleh, boleh. Aku suka yang imut dan cantik, sepertimu."

"Aku memang cantik, aku tahu itu, Park Chanyeol."

- **LINE BREAK-**

Aku terkikik sementara Do Kyungsoo mendesah di jok penumpangku.

"Luhan, kau ini benar-benar."

Aku menarik nafas dan meredam kikikanku yang pasti sudah mirip keledai. Konyol sekali, Luhan. "Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kupikir kau itu tipenya Chanyeol. Dia juga periang, cocok melengkapimu yang kelabu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Aku tertawa sebentar sambil tetap fokus mengemudi.

Aku jadi teringat kembali pada pertemuan Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol tadi. Mereka sangat manis sebenarnya. Chanyeol dengan riangnya menyapa Kyungsoo yang duduk di pojokan kantin. Kyungsoo hanya diam, menunggu aku menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tentang kenapa aku membawa pria jangkung itu. Tapi, aku lebih memilih menyeruput jus Kyungsoo dan membiarkan perempuan dan laki-laki itu bercakap dengan aliran sungai yang tersendat-sendat.

Mereka berakhir menggelikan. Kyungsoo yang pemalu itu nyaris membalik meja karena tingkah agresif Chanyeol yang memang kadang jadi menyebalkan.

"Chanyeol tidak buruk. Dia cuma… apa ya namanya, sejenis tantrum, semacam itu. Dia pria baik dan menyenangkan. Jangan terburu-buru menjauhinya, Soo. Lagipula dia tampan, 'kan?" Aku membuka suara ketika kami sampai di basement apartement.

Aku keluar mobil dan berlari ke lift, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang di belakang.

"Kelihatan seperti playboy dimataku." Kata Kyungsoo yang kubalas delikan.

"Percayalah, dia tidak. Playboy tidak akan punya sikap semanis Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau ngotot mendekatkanku dengannya sih, Han? Ada apa? Kau sedang taruhan dengan seseorang atau apa?" Kami keluar lift di lantai kami. Kyungsoo menekan passcode sementara aku berjingkrak-jingkrak membayangkan akan segera mandi dan main. "Luhan, tenanglah. Aku tahu kau senang karena habis ini main, tapi kumohon bersikaplah normal." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Aku mengapit lengan perempuan imut itu dan menggeretnya masuk. "Aku hanya lega tugasku untuk laporan Ms. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar selesai! Dan lupakan tentang Chanyeol kalau kau benar-benar berpikir tidak cocok dengan dia."

"Luhaaan, kau ini benar-benar ya." Kyungsoo melepaskan tautanku ketika kami tiba di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Dia meremat buku di pelukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal yang semalam…"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Semalam?"

"Soal professor Sehun dan kakakmu."

Seketika, aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi. Aku ingin melupakan Sehun sejenak. Kumohon, jangan Oh Sehun lagi. "Kuceritakan padamu kapan-kapan saja. Aku mau siap-siap pergi."

Kyungsoo kelihatan akan buka suara, tapi aku keburu kabur.

Ketika aku di dalam kamar mandi kamarku, aku menunjuk tembok dekat bathub. "Fokus, Luhan! Tidak ada Oh Sehun, jangan deg degan lagi karena pria itu! Lupakan tulang pipi tingginya! Lupakan senyuman bulan sabitnya! Lup- Fokus, Luhaaan! Cepat mandi dan nikamti malam ini."

 **-TBC-**

 **OKE, gue update cepet eh, karena sebenarnya gue abis dapet traktiran dari cowok lucu nonton MI Fallout (itu bagus bat sumpah, gue recomend buat lo yg suka sama film action yang humornya luar biasah, plus film ini juga muat sweetness, malah promo gue wkwk)**

 **Di chap kemaren ada yg nanya soal konflik, jawabannya: konfliknya sebenarnya udah muncul dengan sangat lembuuut dari chap 3. Terus ada juga yg nebak soal alasan Luhan gamau lagi suka Sehun, ini well...good really good question. Itulah konflik besar dari story ini.**

 **Tapi sorry ya jawabannya kagak bisa gue jawab disini sekarang**. **Stay tune aja deh. Siap-siap aja buat baca chap 7 depan:)**


	7. 7th

Aku sedang terhuyung dan berusaha menjaga tubuhku berdiri tegak di pojokan lift, ketika liftnya berhenti. Kupikir aku sudah sampai di lantaiku, tapi ternyata angka 2 yang tertera di panel. Lempengan besi depan itu terbuka, dan aku tidak sempat mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengumpat pelan ketika seorang pria lebih tua dariku masuk. Pakaiannya training, rambutnya basah, bau tubuhnya mint bercampur keringat maskulin, matanya tajam menatapku.

Oh tampan Sehun!

"Luhan," Panggilnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan berusah fokus meyakinkan diri jika pria di depanku ini Sehun yang itu, yang itu loh, yang tampan sekali. Tapi mataku berkunang berkat alkohol yang melarutkan bola mataku. Sialan pada Jung Krystal yang tadi mencekokiku _Absinthe_. Aku sedikit ingat tadi main ke club bersama Chanyeol dan Krystal.

"Se- selamat malam.. Professor Oh." Aku terbata dengan susunan kalimatku sendiri. Setengah tidak yakin apa aku baru saja memanggilnya professor.

"Jam berapa ini? Kau baru pulang minum bersama temanmu?" Sehun mendekat. Aku menjauhinya dengan semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke pojok. Tapi Sehun malah menyelipkan tangan kokohnya ke pinggangku. Ia meremasnya sedikit. Aku tidak yakin apa itu benar-benar sedikit. Entahlah.

"Jam berapa ini? Kau baru ngegym di lantai 2?" Tanyaku, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ya, di lantai dua gedung ini, kudengar ada ruang _gym_.

Aku berharap aku segera sadar dari telerku, tapi tubuhku semakin tidak karuan. Aku limbung dan Sehun sangat tidak membantu dengan tubuhnya yang menyanggaku. Posisi ini menamparku dengan kenyataan bahwa tubuh kami saling menempel dan Sehun seperti mengungkungku.

Ya Tuhan! Ini di pojokan lift! Dan hal ini benar-benar salah!

Salah karena aku berdesir dan semakin berdesir. Ini benar-benar salah.

Aku tahu otakku berpikir hal itu, tapi jika ia sadar. Sayangnya dia sedang tidak sadar, sedang tenggelam di lautan alkohol yang membuatku melayang, lupa diri.

Kepalaku semakin berputar dan aku menyandarkannya ke dada Sehun, karena bahunya terlalu tinggi untukku. Dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa rasanya lift berjalan lambat? Dan kenapa tubuh Sehun semenggiurkan ini? Jersey depannya basah oleh keringat bekas olahraga, tapi aku malah menemukan diriku menggesekkan hidungku disana, menciumi keringat itu. Aku bisa mencium bau tubuhnya yang benar-benar khas pria. Aku bisa merasakan bidang dan liatnya dada Sehun dengan ujung hidungku.

Ahh, menggiurkan!

"Luhan, kita sampai di lantai 9. Aku ingin menggendongmu, tapi sialan, rokmu sangat pendek dan bokong besarmu sudah pasti akan terbuka. Jadi, jalanlah pelan-pelan, kutopang pinggang dan punggungmu."

Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya. Aku hanya ingin menyentuh dadanya lagi dengan hidungku. Tapi tangan Sehun meraba punggungku dengan gerakan erotis –menurutku- yang membuatku tersentak dan berjalan.

"Luhaan.." Sehun bergumam rendah. Aku mendongak dan samar-samar, aku tahu aku sudah berdiri di depan pintuku.

"Terimakasih, selamat malam, Professor…" Aku terhuyung dan melepaskan Oh Sehun.

Tapi Sehun malah maju, dan mencium bibirku.

 **-TBC-**

 **Oho!**


	8. 8th

Sehun mencium bibirku?

Seketika, aku tersadar. Mabukku hilang.

"Sehun?" Aku merapal namanya. Bibirnya masih melumat bibirku.

Sebentar! Ini bukan fatamorgana dari mabukku? Benarkah yang sedang terpejam dan melumat ini adalah Oh Sehun?

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengusap pipinya, dan benar ini memang Sehun. Tulang pipinya yang tinggi!

"Luhan," Sehun melepaskan bibirku dan kepalanya menjauh sedikit demi sedikit. matanya yang biasa tajam itu entah kenapa menyendu. "Ingat ini."

Apa?

Aku harus ingat pada apa?

Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

- **LINE BREAK-**

Lalu entah bagaimana prosesnya, aku merasa segalanya jadi cepat, aku sudah berada di kamar Kyungsoo. Telentang setengah terpejam.

"Luhan, apa kau paham bagaimana kagetnya aku menemukan Professor Sehun di depan pintu kita, dan parahnya kau juga disana dengan wajah sayu dan dandanan hancur?"

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"Bahkan kurasa yang ini lebih parah dari kemarin malam. Apa kau paham bagaimana kagetnya aku menemukan Professor Sehun dan wanita kantoran yang mengaku kakakmu berdiri bersandingan di pintu kita kemarin?"

"Kyungsoo-ya…" Kyungsoo semakin cerewet saja.

"Tentu saja kau tidak paham."

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo. Wajah Oh Sehun ada di sana membayang. Dengan kesenduan di tarikan otot wajahnya. Apa Sehun benar-benar baru saja menciumku di depan pintu? Rasanya aneh, nyaris mustahil. Pertanyaan 'kenapa' mengiang. Kenapa dia menciumku? Jika itu pria lain, maksudku yang menciumku adalah pria lain, yang bukan Sehun, aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya mengapa. Mereka hanya nafsu. Aku sepenuhnya akan paham dan maklum.

Tapi Sehun?

Nafsu? Padaku?

Tidak mungkin!

"Luhan?" Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sebelahku, menusuk pipiku dengan jarinya. Meminta perhatian. "Apa kau masih mabuk?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Setelah dicium Sehun, otakku tidak melayang oleh alkohol lagi, tapi mabukku yang melayang, melayang pergi. Entah bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Sahutku.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Aku menoleh pada pertanyaan roomateku itu. Mungkin ini saatnya membuka kartu pada Kyungsoo setelah menunda-nudanya sejak kemarin. "Kyungsoo, apa menurutmu Sehun itu.." …bernafsu padaku? Kuyakin Kyungsoo akan melotot dan mengataiku masih mabuk jika aku benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Kepalaku puyeeeng," Akhirnya aku meraung sebentar. "Baiklah, Kyungsoo sayang. Karena kau malam ini sangat cerewet dan dari kemarin terus menerus ingin tahu soal Professormu itu, aku-"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat dan berhasil memotong ucapanku. "Bukan tentang Professor Oh saja. Kita teman yang hidup bersama, setidaknya aku ingin lebih kenal kau, Luhan."

Benar, Kyungsoo teramat benar. Ini jadi mengingatkanku bahwa sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo. Yang kutahu tentangnya hanya hal-hal remeh seperti dia suka memasak dan benci kotor. Tambahan, dia juga tidak suka pria agresif, macam Park Chanyeol. Ah, Kyungsoo dulu juga pernah cerita tentang anak tunggal. Lalu, tidak ada lagi. Anehnya, walau aku tidak begitu mengenal Kyungsoo, aku bisa sangat yakin jika Kyungsoo cocok denganku.

"Baiklah, kita perlu menyusun jadwal kita lagi nanti untuk agenda pendekatan diri, Soo-ya, ingatkan aku tentang itu." Seperti kata Sehun selepas ciuman, ingat ini. Oh, oh, lupakan Sehun sejenak, Luhan, tolong! "Sekarang, soal Oh Sehun, professormu itu. Dia itu memang teman Rena, yang mana Rena itu memang wanita yang kemarin dan tadi pagi menumpang di sini. Oh iya, kau tahu, lain kali jika Rena datang kemari lagi, jangan sungkan padanya. Dia easy going, tapi katakan langsung di depan wajahnya jika kau tidak nyaman pada yang ia bawa, dia bisa jadi sedikit keterlaluan sok akrab."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu apa lagi?" Tanyaku. "Soal apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Soal kakakmu."

"Rena?"

"Ya."

Aku terkekeh sedikit, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah merasakan aura agresif Rena. "Kenapa dengan Rena? Dia terlalu agresif?"

Kyungsoo membuang muka. "Kakakmu kelihatan seperti orang baik, bagaimanapun."

"Tapiii?"

Kyungsoo menatapku hati-hati. "Apa dia dan professor Oh terlibat sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu seperti? Pacaran maksudmu? Tidak, tidak, mereka tidak pernah pacaran, dan tidak pernah benar-benar dekat. Kata Sehun, mereka cuma teman. Rena bahkan juga mengakui hal itu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Kakakmu terlihat seperti tipe Professor Oh." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahulah, prof orangnya kaku, kupikir tipenya itu wanita berkomitmen dan kantoran seperti kakakmu."

Aku ikutan mengangguk, entah bagaimana, aku juga setuju dengan Kyungsoo. "Bisa jadi sih, tapi….Rena dan Sehun tidak pernah dekat. Jadi, begini, dulu ada masa dimana Sehun jadi teman kuliah sarjana Rena. Saat itu aku si bocah yang suka mengintili pria tampan dan pintar, dan Sehun sangat-sangat masuk dan ikonik untuk itu. Aku merengekinya dan dia tidak keberatan jadi teman adik temannya, pokoknya itulah, makanya aku bisa kenal Sehun. Lalu, aku sekeluarga pindah selepas kelulusan Rena, dan kami pindah lagi kesini beberapa bulan lalu. Sekitar lima tahun berlalu, Rena bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, kemarin. Mereka ketemu di supermarket seberang, makanya mereka nekat bertamu kesini malam-malam karena ingin pesta. Daaan, poinnya adalah, Sehun cerita padaku jika dia tidak pernah menghubungi Rena sebelumnya, jadi mungkin Sehun tidak tertarik pada Rena, mungkin. Kalau Rena entaah, aku belum bicara lagi dengannya sejak semalam."

Setelah mendengar ceritaku, Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk, lagi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi…apa ini berarti bahwa sebelum kemarin, kau sudah pernah bertemu Professor Sehun?"

"Ya, beberapa hari lalu di kampus." Di koridor dengan tatapan dingin atau di perpus dengan hahahihi, silahkan pilih. "Awalnya aku baru dengar dia dosen di kampus kita saat ospek terakhir. Kau ingat saat aku telfonan dengan Rena dan rokmu kena susu coklat. Lalu kebetulan beberapa hari lalu kami ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama."

"Ya, aku ingat saat itu, tentang nyaris kena hukum senior yang sekarang jadi teman mainmu."

"Untung saja Minho tidak jadi menghukummu, sayang. Lalu? Ini sudah semua yang ingin kau tahu tentangku?"

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding Pororonya, "Sementara ini saja, kapan-kapan kita lanjut lagi. Ini sudah jam 2, walau sebenarnya aku masih shock jam 12 kau pulang diantar Professor Sehun. Kusingkat untuk sekarang, Professor Sehun teman kakakmu, dan baru saja, dia merasa bertanggung jawab pada adik temannya, yang juga temannya, sedang mabuk. Sekarang mabukmu sudah hilang betul? Mau kuambilkan air dulu?"

Aku menatap Kyungsoo, perempuan ini punya wajah imut. Pipinya sedikit chubby dan matanya tajam, namun lucuu. Aku menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, dan tiba-tiba teringat pada tulang pipi Sehun yang tinggi. Random sekali pikiranku. "Aku sudah sadar, sepenuhnya. Tapi mungkin tadi aku mabuk, Soo-ya. Kupikir tadi….saat di depan pintu, sebelum Sehun menekan bel kita, kupikir- kupikir dia menciumku." Ungkapku akhirnya.

Kyungsoo langsung bereaksi. Dia terduduk dan melotot dengan mata belonya. Wajahnya mengatakan seolah dia sedang menatap gelombang tsunami.

Tapi aku lebih penasaran pada sesuatu.

Bagaimana besok- atau kapan itu, jika aku berhadapan lagi dengan Sehun?

Dengan bibir Oh Sehun?

- **TBC-**

 **INI satu Agustus!**

 **CHAP ini agak sedikit ngebosenin gak?**

 **Spoiler dikit aja, di beberapa chap depan gue bakal bikin smth new yg penuh fluff.**

 **Gue juga udah hampir selesai nulis bagian bonusnya.**

 **So, jangan lupa masukin ini ke fav n foll story lo**


	9. 9th

**Eh buat yg minta gue post agak panjang, maafin ya, ini gk bisa gue kabulin, karena ya gue lebih suka post dikit tapi sering. Cek aja deh story ini belum sebulan dari the born tapi udah sampe chap 9 aja. Yah, gue mohon kalian ngertiin fetish gue yg lebih suka punya chap banyak daripada words banyak.**

 **For all of what you've done (review, favorite n follow), Im super happy with that. Im happy if u happy with my story.**

 **So, pls enjoy!**

 **-No, Professor!2018-**

Kyungsoo melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Aku bisa mengerti itu.

"Luhan, apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak, kubilang, kupikir tadi Sehun menciumku."

Aku dan Kyungsoo berpandangan sesaat.

"Tunggu, jadi yang sedang terlibat sesuatu dengannya itu bukan kakakmu, tapi kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Aku menarik selimut Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti tubuhku sampai dada. Kami masih di atas ranjangnya. Sama-sama telentang, menatap langit-langit bersih milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, yang ini jawabannya juga tidak. Kami tidak telibat apapun, terlepas aku dulu pernah suka padanya." Dulu, sekarang tidak. Dan rencananya aku juga tidak akan suka dia.

Kyungsoo kelihatan biasa saja, kelihatan tidak kaget dengan fakta bahwa aku pernah suka Sehun. Tapi dia malah terlihat senang.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanyaku.

Kyungsoo melirikku dan senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku sudah dapat jawaban dari pertanyaanku, Luhan."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Soal kenapa Professor mengantarmu bukan malah membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Awalnya kupikir itu tanggung jawab, tapi itu pembuktian. Dia suka padamu, itu sudah menjawab segalanya. Ku dungkung hubungan kalian jika berlanjut, kalian pasangan yang cocok. Dan akan jadi sangat sensasional se kampus."

"Tungu, tunggu. Kyungsoo, kau salah. Kami- maksudku aku dan dia, yang mana tidak akan ada kami, tidak akan punya hubungan lebih lanjut."

"Jika alasanmu karena dia bukan husband material, kau pasti benar-benar bercanda. Professor Sehun kelihatan seperti suami idaman. Kau, cewek yang selalu mengkoar-koar ingin menikah tanpa pacaran, sangat cocok dengan tipikal Professor Sehun yang serius. Bagaimana bisa aku baru sadar hal ini. Begitu dia suka padamu, kau bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu yang ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga."

Aku membuang muka, merasa tidak enak batin memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo tentang menikah. Dengan Sehun.

"Luhan," Kyungsoo memanggilku, mungkin karena aku tidak menyahutinya. Aku menoleh padanya dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Aku jadi teringat, kau dulu sempat bilang tidak suka pada Sehun. Kau ingat itu?"

"Ya aku ingat, di meja makan, saat kau bingung mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau bohong karena tidak mau membantu tugasku?"

Aku membuka mataku lebar dan menemukan wajah kecut Kyungsoo. Seketika itu, aku menangkup pipinya. "Oh, maafkan aku, Soo-ya, aku tidak punya maksud jahat. Tidak, tentu saja." Kyungsoo menatapku tidak berkedip. Jadi aku melanjutkan. "Aku memang pernah suka Sehun, tapi sekarang tidak. Aku tidak ingin suka lagi padanya walaupun kau dan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aku pasti akan menyesal melewatkan pria sempurna macam dia, aku pun tahu itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin dekat lagi dengannya. Maaf, kumohon jangan salah paham!"

Aku mendesah, tiba-tiba energiku tersedot habis. Kenapa rasanya obrolan tentang Oh Sehun saja berat sekali.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba gentian menangkup pipiku. Aneh sekali rasanya, karena Kyungsoo jarang suka skinship. "Kau yakin, Han?"

Aku mengangguk yakin. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan. Setampan dan semenggiurkan apapun Sehun yang sekarang, sama sekali tidak akan bisa mengubah pattern otakku yang sekarang. Kuharap.

- **LINE BREAK-**

Keesokan paginya, itu weekend. Aku menyukai weekend lebih dari apapun. Aku bangun pagi dan sudah berada dalam balutan apron. Weekend adalah saatnya untuk mencoba resep-resep masakan enak. Walau rasanya aku belum bisa membuat makanan enak untuk suami masa depanku. Tapi aku tidak patah semangat menyusuri buku resep dan bolak-balik konter serta kompor. Pasti adakalanya nanti tanganku terlatih membuat masakan enak.

Tapi kemudian, bel di pagi ini membuatku menghentikan lantunan lagu yang sedang kuikuti dari speaker. "Kyungsoo! Kau memesan sesuatu? Buka pintunya, komporku sedang menyala!" Teriakku pada Kyungsoo yang sedang bersih-bersih ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tapi aku mendengar langkah kakinya menuju pintu. Lalu dia memekik mengagetkan. "Luhan! Ada Professor Sehun didepan!" Katanya dengan suara keras yang mengalahkan speaker.

Siapa dia bilang?

Sehun?

Pria tampan yang menciumku semalam?

"Kau yakin?!"

"Ya, segera kesini!"

Aku mematung tiba-tiba. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali dan walau aku suka perasaan meletup itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri mengernyit.

"Luhan! Aku dengar aku?" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak dan membuat otakku kembali fokus.

Aku menggeleng-geleng sebentar, "Ya, aku dengar! Tapi tidak bisa, Soo. Risotoku tidak bisa kutinggal! Kembali saja bersih-bersih. Abaikan Sehun!"

"Kau gila?! Dia Professor!"

Aku mengaduk risotoku yang ada di panci dengan tenang. Namun pikiranku kalut. Aku rasanya tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan Sehun yang semalam menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Sangat sangat tidak sanggup. "Bodo amat mau dia professor atau presiden sekalipun!" Seruku.

Kuharap Kyungsoo mengerti maksudku, namun sebaliknya, aku malah mendengar bunyi-bunyi seperti pintu terbuka. Aku menghela nafas dan cemberut ketika tubuh Sehun yang tinggi dan ideal itu malah sekarang ada seberangku. Menatapku dari balik meja makan. Aku pura-pura tidak sadar dan memilih menunduk pada panci mengepulku.

Sialan Kyungsoo, gadis itu pasti sudah kabur ke kamarnya.

"Luhan.." Aku mendengar suara husky itu, dan aku mendongak. Kali ini aku pura-pura kaget. Tidak mungkin lagi menghindari Sehun.

"Ah! Hai Sehun. Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Sehun tersenyum tampan. Dan literally, itu benar-benar tampan. Dia mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna biru langit yang sangat pas dengan kulit seputih porselennya. Sedangkan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat itu disisir rapi kebelakang dengan kilauan gel. Tampan dan rapi sekali Sehun di jam pagi ini.

Tentu saja, apalagi yang kau harapkan dari dosen most wanted ini? Pakaian acak-acakan dan dandanan belum mandimu, Luhan?

"Apa yang kau mau sepagi ini dariku, Sehun? Aku bahkan belum mandi, maaf." Kataku sambil berusaha sibuk memindai buku resep, lalu memasukkan beberapa rempah terakhir untuk melengkapi risotto a la Luhan. Sangat tidak siap mental untuk menghadapi pria tampan satu ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan berkunjung lagi, bukan?"

Oh, iya, aku ingat itu, di malam dia datang kesini pertama kali bersama Rena. "Tentu. Tapi sepagi ini?" Tanyaku masih enggan menatap matanya, dan sekali lagi aku berusaha sibuk dengan membereskan telenan serta remah dari bahan-bahan risotto diatas pantry.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana mengajakmu makan pagi di luar. Tapi kelihatannya tidak."

Akhirnya aku mematikan komporku dan menatapnya, mau tidak mau, aku tersenyum ketika tatapan mataku terjatuh pada mata tajam Sehun yang pagi ini kelihatan sparkling. "Sarapanlah disini."

Sehun menarik bibirnya dan aku buru-buru menunduk.

Aku melewatkan sebuah seringai tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **TBC-**


	10. 10th

Dan segalanya jadi sangat menyenangkan sebenarnya, saat Sehun benar-benar sudah duduk di sebelahku dengan sumpit di jemari kokohnya. Pemandangan tidak biasa di apartmeneku dimana kali ini tidak hanya ada aku dan Kyungsoo, tapi juga seorang pria panas.

Aku berusaha keras menahan senyumku. Jadi sebegini mendebarkannya sarapan dengan Sehun. Aku tidak pernah makan bersama Sehun, bahkan ketika dulu umurku 13, juga tidak. Kami hanya terbiasa jajan dan belajar bersama, hitung curhatanku yang tidak ada habisnya juga. Intinya Sehun yang sarapan disebelahku adalah baru. Jantungku berdetak keras dan semoga itu tidak cukup keras sampai Sehun mampu mendengarnya.

"Han, aku tahu risottomu enak." Sehun berkata mengagetkanku.

Apa yang kulewatkan dengan lamunan?

Aku menoleh padanya yang sedang menatapku. "Ya, Sehun?"

"Tapi makanmu pelan saja." Katanya. Dan hal mengejutkan selanjutnya adalah Sehun meraih tisu dan mengelap bibirku. Aku menahan nafas dan menahan mataku yang terbelalak.

"Uhuk!" Aku mendengar Kyungsoo yang duduk berseberangan denganku, terbatuk.

Itu mengakhiri sesi kagetku dan membuatku menepis tangan Sehun dan segera membuang muka. Aku melempar pandang pada Kyungsoo. "Makan makananmu dengan tenang, please." Kataku. Entah itu bisa diartikan aku yang salah tingkah atau tidak suka pada interupsi atas perlakuan manis Sehun. Poinnya adalah aku sekarang serasa ingin mengubur diri di bawah peti mati.

Aku tidak mendengar Sehun yang bereaksi, tapi aku melihat Kyungsoo membereskan piringnya. Jangan bilang…

"Aku akan makan dengan tenang di ruang TV. Permisi, Professor." Lalu dia lari terbirit melewati pintu goyang dapur. Aku tidak sempat menahannya. Dia menghhilang begitu saja, meninggalkanku bersama Sehun.

Kabur lagi perempuan pemalu satu ini.

Walau dalam hati gugup, aku menyempatkan sebuah tawa kecil. "Kyungsoo sangat lucu, bukan? Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau menikmati sarapanmu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sangat lezat. Kuharap kau masih punya beberapa agar bisa kubawa pulang."

Aku ikut mengangguk saja. "Ya, setelah ini akan kusiapkan. Memangnya kau tidak biasa membuat sarapanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa masak," Kata Sehun. "Aku selalu makan di luar."

"Selalu?" Tanyaku tidak percaya. Ngomong-ngomong, makananku sudah selesai, tapi aku enggan berdiri lebih dulu. Sehun dengan cara makan tenang sangat sayang untuk tidak dilihat.

Namun nampaknya mangkuk Sehun juga mulai kosong. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghadap sepenuhnya padaku. Semoga aku tidak kelihatan lusuh dengan dandanan belum mandiku. "Kebanyakan, tapi kadang ibuku juga meninggalkan beberapa makanan jadi di kulkas."

"Wah beruntungnya…aku ingat kue buatan ibumu enak sekali. Apalagi masakannya. Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Kesehatannya menurun. Tapi aku yakin pada sesuatu." Sehun menatapku serius, tapi wajahnya juga kelihatan santai.

"Apa?"

"Ibuku pasti merindukan keramahanmu, Luhan. Mau mengunjungi ibuku?"

"Apa?" Aku tidak yakin harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi aku sudah dewasa loh sekarang, masa Sehun mengajakku bertemu orang tuanya? Ini terdengar seperti…

"Aku bisa mengantarmu. Rumahku masih selalu terbuka untukmu, gadis manis."

Oke, otakku bermasalah. Tidak, mungkin syarafku yang bermasalah. Karena aku malah menggeleng ketika aku memikirkan untuk mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Sehun yang melihtaku menggeleng tanda penolakan pada ajakannya.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu. Itu rumit untuk dijelaskan dan aku merasa tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang. Tidak sekarang, ketika kehidupanku yang sekarang rasanya sangat nyaman dan sudah tertata. Bahkan sekalipun aku menjelaskannya secara gamblang pada Sehun, aku tidak yakin dia akan mengerti. Dia Sehun. Oh Sehun yang orang kenal super cuek dan apatis. Walau aku mengenalnya dengan berbeda. Sehun bukanlah pribadi yang seperti itu. Dia hanya kaku tapi sangat perhatian.

Namun, Sehun yang itu, masih belum cukup.

"Kau tahu, Sehun, dulu aku pernah suka padamu." Ungkapku.

Pupil Sehun melebar dan dia tersentak dalam duduknya.

Aku tersenyum sekilas, mungkin juga merona. "Dulu aku suka sekali menempelimu karena aku suka padamu. Kau sangat tampan dan pintar, siapa yang tidak akan suka kau." Malu sekali rasanya mengakui ini, tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ini untuk jawaban pertanyaannya tadi.

Sehun masih diam menatapku. Kupikir itu isyarat untukku melanjutkan, jadi aku membuka mulutku lagi.

"Sekarang kau juga masih tampan, semakin keren lagi." Pipiku bersemu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan itu. Rasanya mendebarkan hanya dengan terus bertatapan dengan pria yang baru saja kusanjung itu.

Lalu kami bertatapan dalam diam.

"Luhan,"

"Apa?"

Sehun kelihatan tenang walau aku bisa melihat bahunya menjadi kaku. "Kenapa sejak tadi kau mengatakan 'dulu'? Apa ini berarti kau sekarang kau tidak suka aku lagi?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak lagi suka kau. Bahkan soal yang semalam, itu tidak berarti apapun untukku." Dustaku. "Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa kau melakukan itu, Hun? Kau jelas tidak mabuk sepertiku. Apa ini hanya karena kau ingin mencobaku?"

Sehun yang menciumku semalam pasti bukan Sehun yang kukenal, dia pasti hanya ingin main-main saja denganku. Sejujurnya itu mampu membuatku patah hati, tapi kesimpulan itu membuatku tenang. Karena ketika aku sakit hati pada Sehun, aku pasti akan memupuskan segala bunga bermekaranku untuk Sehun yang perlahan mulai merebak.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia bungkam dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendirian di meja makan. Kudengar Kyungsoo berbicara sesuatu, mungkin dengan Sehun. Tapi Sehun kedengaran seperti tidak menjawab, lalu suara bantingan pintu yang terdengar.

Aku menggaruk rambutku dan tergugu seorang diri kali ini.

- **TBC-**

 **YAGUSTI, gue telat update. Ggr lagi gemes main WarungChain (kalian maen gem ini juga gak? gilak ini game indo bagus bat)**


	11. 11th

Aku masih menggaruk rambutku ketika Kyungsoo menyerbu masuk ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketika menemukanku menekuri mangkuk bekas Sehun.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, "Ada apa?" Tanyaku balik. Otakku serasa terbolak-balik.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberangku yang memang selalu ia duduki. Pandangannya melembut dan aku membalasnya dengan pandangan biasa saja. "Wajah Professor Sehun sangat kaku, dia tidak menjawab sapaanku dan dia membanting pintu. Kupikir dia marah. Apa aku salah?"

Mungkin sebenarnya yang salah adalah aku.

"Kau tidak salah," Kataku. "Yang salah dirinya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja yang salah dia, kau pikir mau apa dia kesini sepagi ini jika bukan ingin menghadapi mood pagiku, yang masih seperti telur orak-arik. Aku belum mandi, plus dia pasti jijik makan masakan perempuan yang membersihkan diri saja belum."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, kelihatan kesulitan mencerna omongan ngelanturku.

Aku menggeleng tidak mau tahu. "Pokoknya dia sudah salah datang kesini. Aneh sekali dia, kemarin datang malam-malam, sekarang datang pagi-pagi. Dia pikir apartemen kita apaan?"

"Sebentar, kurasa yang aneh itu kau, Han. Kenapa kau jadi uring-uringan padahal baru beberapa menit lalu baik-baik saja. Professor Oh juga tidak kelihatan keberatan makan padahal disebelahnya, kau masih bau dan belum mandi. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih menunduk pada pahaku yang hanya terbalut hotpants pendek. Tunggu, apa pahaku dari tadi memang sebegitu terbukanya sejak Sehun duduk disebelahku?

Duh Luhan, Luhan.

"Luhan, sekarang aku yakin jika kau dan Professor Sehun lebih dari sekedar teman. Semalam kalian berciuman. Pagi ini dia datang ingin melihatmu. Tapi kalian malah berakhir bertengkar."

"Kyungsoo, bahkan rasanya mustahil sekali ketika Sehun menciumku semalam. Memang aku harus bereaksi bagaimana lagi selain menganggapnya tidak terjadi? Itu bisa menghancurkan pertemanan kami. Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudahnya menanyakan padanya apa dia melakukan itu karena bernafsu padaku, huh? Tentu saja tidak, jadi sebenarnya yang salah itu Sehun sendiri. Jadi, jangan sebut Sehun lagi mulai sekarang, dia yang buat salah tapi dia yang marah-marah. Pertemanan kami sudah berakhir mulai hari ini. Kau dengar aku, Soo? Jangan sebut Sehun lagi di depanku." Cerocosku.

"Luhan, aku tidak mengerti."

Bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti!

- **LINE BREAK-**

Memang siapa yang mengerti racauanku pagi itu?

Tidak ada, walau aku nyaris seharian berendam di kamar mandiku dengan air dingin, serta memikirkan kembali kejadian akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak menemukan titik terang.

Aku masih tidak mengerti banyak hal. Yang pertama kenapa Oh Sehun menciumku. Jika kupikirkan, satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah Sehun hanya ingin menggodaku karena dia tidak mungkin bernafsu padaku. Dia pasti hanya ingin main-main, layaknya Sehun yang dulu selain baik, juga sering menggodaku. Mungkin dia pikir guyonan anak-anak tidak akan mempan lagi, makanya dia mencoba yang sedikit lebih dewasa, seperti menciumku di bibir.

Tapi kemudian kemungkinan ini terpatahkan dengan kelakuan Sehun di meja makan. Sehun yang itu, kelihatan seperti tidak suka aku menamai ciumannya sebagai sebuah uji coba.

Hal ini mengantarkanku pada pertanyaan kedua, tentang kenapa dia tidak suka? Jika ini karena dia tidak setuju dengan asumsiku, ini mengantarkanku pada pertanyaan ketiga, tentang lalu bagaimana jawabannya yang benar?

Dan kemudian ketika aku memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan jawabannya, aku akan menemukan pertanyaan lanjutan yang juga akan membuka pertanyaan lainnya. Begitu terus. Poinnya aku masih belum menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan dan valid.

Jawaban valid itu hanya bisa kudapat dari Sehun sendiri. Sayangnya, aku terlalu takut bertemu Sehun lagi. Dia sangat menyeramkan saat di meja makan tempo hari. Aku ingat bahunya kaku dan aku takut ketika dia mengeraskan rahang seolah menahan diri untuk manampar mulutku yang bicara lancang tentangnya. Selain itu aku juga berharap semoga ini akan jadi titik balik yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku harus benar-benar berhenti menyukai Sehun lagi.

Ya, yang ini bagus. Aku mendesah dan menyeruput kopiku sebelum melanjutkan membaca buku penunjang kuliahku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih perlu belajar. Kesandarkan punggungku pada kursi belajar dan kemudian aku menyisihkan pemikiran tentang Oh Sehun si dosen dan tenggelam pada bacaan tekstualku.

- **TBC-**

 **YEAH PAGI PAGI UP**

 **Soal bonus part, i already made up my mind.**

 **Thanks for your feedback, really love it!**

 **Tungguin chap depan ya, karena gue bakal up dobelhh.**


	12. 12th

Lalu _weekday_ datang menggantikan _weekend_. Aku tidak ingin mengeluh, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin untuk tidak mengeluh ketika aku kini harus setengah berlari untuk mengejar Wu Kris, dosenku di kelas _Listening_. Ini masih pagi, kelas pertamaku yang mana itu adalah kelas Professor Kria, baru saja berakhir. Tapi aku tidak puas dengan nilai yang ia berikan, sehingga aku berencana konsultasi dengannya. Namun agaknya Professor Kris itu tipikal yang tidak mau diganggu ketika sudah membuat keputusan karena dia segera meninggalkan kelas begitu melihatku berdiri menatapnya serius.

"Professor Kris," Panggilku setengah berteriak. Koridor sedang ramai dan aku tidak ingin membuat kehebohan disini, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan protes pada Professor Kris yang masih berjalan cepat dengan tablet dan tumpukan buku di tangan.

Aku tetap mengejarnya ketika dia menyeberangi taman tengah. Ini memang masih pagi, tapi aku mendesah kepanasan di sela lariku. Dengan jalan setengah lari ini tentu saja aku kegerahan, apalagi aku mengenakan _sweater_ seperti sekarang. Lariku kupercepat karena aku sudah melihat gedung dosen. Bisa gawat dan gagal protesku jika Professor Kris sudah masuk dan mengunci diri di ruangannya. "Professor!" Panggilku sekali lagi.

Untungnya aku mampu menyalip si dosen super tinggi itu dan membuatnya berhenti ketika kami di ujung taman. Mungkin akhirnya dia kasihan padaku yang sudah ngos-ngosan. "Professorh.."

"Nona Luhan." Dia sudah sepenuhnya berhenti dan diam mengamatiku yang bertopang lutut kelelahan.

Aku menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menegakkan tubuh dengan kepercayaan diri di tumit heelsku. "Professor, soal nilaiku tadi. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Silahkan, tapi kuperingatkan, aku tidak terima perdebatan."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Walau dalam hati ingin sekali mengumpat. "Aku berhasil menjawab 100 persen dari soal tadi, tapi kenapa Professor mengumumkan jika nilaiku 80?"

"Aku tidak puas dengan bagian B milikmu."

"Kenapa tidak puas?" Tanyaku.

"Kubilang, aku tidak menerima perdebatan, nona Luhan." Katanya tanpa belas kasih.

"Oke, maaf kuralat, apa Professor tahu jika aku sudah mengerjakan part B bagian essayku?"

Dia mengangguk singkat.

Lhah lalu apa maunya pria dingin satu ini? Tambah bikin gerah saja!

"Jadi, Prof, mesin pengoreksi juga menunjukkan bahwa aku menjawabnya serta memberiku skor 100. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa dapat 80? Maafkan aku jika kau mendengarku seperti seorang gila nilai, tapi aku butuh nilai itu." Ungkapku setengah jengkel, walau nyatanya mulutku masih mengukir senyum kecil.

Professor Kris mendengarku dan dia menatapku sedemikian rupa. Oh jangan sampai dia membeciku setelah ini. Senyumku luntur seketika.

"Oh, Professor, aku minta maaf!" Aku menunduk dan menggigit bibirku. Keringatku mengalir di dahi dan punggung, aku bisa merasakannya.

Jadi incaran dosen bukanlah hal bagus, dan sebagai mahasiswa semester 1, harusnya aku menghindari ini. Entah bagaimana cara kerja otakku tadi sampai kebablasan.

"Nona Luhan," Panggilnya dan aku mendongak takut-takut, kehilangan kepercayaan diri di bawah mata tajamnya. "Kali ini kumaafkan."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, lagi. "Terimakasih, Professor Kris. Aku keterlaluan tadi."

"Kuberi saran! Lain kali kerjakan essaymu lebih cermat agar bisa memuaskanku.. dan aku sangat tidak suka dibantah." Katanya sangat cepat, lalu dia pergi menuju gedung dosen.

Aku mendengus. Professor Kris itu sebenarnya sangat tampan. Wajahnya enak dilihat dengan proporsi hidung dan bibir menarik. Dia terlihat berkompeten di umurnya. Umurnya sekitar beberapa tahun diatas Professor Sehun. Tapi poin negatifnya adalah dia terlalu _strict_ , kaku sekalii.

Aku membuang muka dan ingin sekali menangis. Jadi dewasa sangat tidak enak, lebih enak merengek pada mama agar dia membelikanku banyak kue.

Aku berjalan dengan lesu ke _bench_ terdekat dan meletakkan tasku dengan tanpa gairah juga. Setelah duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi itu, aku melepas _sweater_ ku dan merasa benar-benar tidak peduli pada tubuhku yang kini terbalut dress tanpa lengan yang sebenarnya sedikit tidak pantas untuk dipakai ke kampus.

Leherku banjir keringat bekas lariku tadi dan aku mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan kiri. Tepat saat itu, aku menoleh pada gedung dosen. Walau cukup dekat, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan yang kulihat. Apa di depan pintu besar gedung itu memang benar-benar Oh Sehun?

Yang berdiri bak patung itu, sedang menatapku … benarkah Professor Sehun?

- **TBC-**

 **HAI!**

 **So, thanks buat yg ngasih dukungan, mans. Gue bahagia bat. Juga buat reader Jeon-ah, thanks buat keceriwisan lo di kolom review.**

 **Gue up dobel ya kali ini: chap 12 n bonus part. Bonus part bakal gue post beberapa jam ke depan karena gue lagi ada keriweuhan sekarang.**


	13. 13th

Aku membuang muka.

Entah bagaimana reaksi Oh Sehun yang sedang berdiri bak patung di depan gedung dosen sana.

Ciuman Oh Sehun beberapa hari lalu, mengiang lagi. Aneh sekali rasanya ketika aku suka perasaan itu namun juga membencinya di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya seperti Sehun mudah sekali membolak-balik perasaanku.

Aku mendesah dan menahan diri untuk tidak melirik pada gedung dosen. Jadi, untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, aku mencari ponselku dan segera menelfon Kyungsoo. Kupikir Sehun tidak mungkin berlama-lama disana. Dia pasti sekarang sudah pergi. Jadi, berhenti berharap Luhan!

"Kau dimana?" Tanyaku begitu kami tersambung.

" _Kelas_." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sedang ada kelas?"

" _Ya, harusnya. Tapi Professor Oh tidak kunjung datang, ini tidak biasa._ "

Maksudnya Oh Sehun yang barusan bertatapan denganku? Aku menggeleng pelan, suntuk sekali harus direcoki oleh Sehun kapanpun. Tapi, hatiku sedikit bermasalah, karena aku juga deg-degan saat memikirkan Sehun. Konyol sekali.

"Sebentar lagi dia masuk."

" _Darimana kau tahu?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku melihatnya di depan gedung dosen barusan." Terangku.

" _Apa kalian barusaja-_ "

"Tidak!" Aku memotong dengan cepat.

" _Luhan_ ," Panggil Kyungso tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

" _Kau mau dengar saranku?_ "

Aku mengernyit. "Soal apa?"

" _Dengar, kupikir kau harus meluruskan masalahmu dengan Professor Oh. Kalian sudah berteman sejak dulu, sangat menyedihkan jika sekarang kalian malah jadi seruwet ini_."

Aku tergugu. Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Tapi... "Kau ingin membicarakan ini di dalam kelasmu? Apa dia masih belum sampai?"

" _Tenang saja, aku duduk di pojokan, tidak akan ada yang dengar. Dan ya, dia belum sampai. Bagaimana menurutmu soal bicara pada Professor?_ "

"Tidak, aku sudah memutuskan tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi."

" _Tapi kau suka dia._ "

"Sangat sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak mungkin."

" _Tidak mungkin apa?_ "

"Dia tidak mungkin suka aku. Sangat tidak mungkin. Dia sangat rumit dan mustahil punya rasa padaku. Dan aku tidak mau menyukai seseorang yang mustahil untuk kudapatkan. Dengar Kyungsoo, kau temanku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu ini agar kau bisa mendukungku, oke? Akan kujelaskan dengan singkat karena Professormu itu bisa masuk kapan saja."

 _"Oke!_ " Dia berteriak dan aku tidak yakin benarkah Kyungsoo sepenasaran ini pada masalah ini.

"Aku berencana menikah seseorang yang suka aku," Mungkin ini memang saatnya untuk Kyungsoo tahu hal rumit yang sedang menggumpal di dalam otakku. Kyungso temanku yang cukup kusayangi. "bukan sebaliknya." Lanjutku.

" _Apa?_ "

"Jadi yaah, soal cita-citaku jadi ibu rumah tangga, aku punya alasan yang menjijikkan soal itu. Aku yakin kau berbeda denganku, kau pasti wanita sederhana yang sangat penyayang sampai bisa punya cita-cita macam itu. Tapi aku tidak, ada sesuatu…" Aku menahan nafas sebentar, memikirkan hal ini membuatku jadi lemah. Makanya aku jarang dan nyaris membatasi diriku untuk memikirkan hal ini.

" _Oh, Luhan... tenangah. Kau bisa cerita padaku kapan saja. Jangan menangis dulu sekarang, aku tidak ada disana untuk menelap ingusmu._ "

Lalu aku mendengus. "Aku tidak nangis, pendek! Siapa juga yang nangis. Kau yang tenang, ini masalah biasa kok. Oh iya, lalu soal Oh Sehun, kutekan lagi, dia adalah orang yang tidak mungkin suka aku. Sudah titik."

" _Ya, kau sudah bicara soal itu entah berapa kali. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak mungkin suka kau? Dia mungkin saja kok._ "

Benarkah Sehun mungkin suatu saat nanti akan suka aku?

Aku tiba-tiba terbersit hal gila. "HA! Betul juga, dia mungkin saja suatu saat nanti akan suka aku, Soo-ya! Siapa sih yang tidak akan suka aku? Terlebih aku suka dia, tidak masalah aku mau nikah sama siapa nanti. Hanya, pikirkan, masa iya aku akan melewatkan pria se-hot dosenmu itu? Tidak akan!" Aku tertawa penuh kelegaan dan rasanya keringatku yang tadi banjir di leher dan punggung bekas lari, sudah surut terkena angin semilir yang entah dari mana.

" _Luhan,_ " Kyungsoo memanggilku. " _Ternyata kau permepuan hipokrit. Bukankah kau baru saja bilang tidak, dan sekarang kau kedengaran seperti maniak._ "

Tawaku semakin keras.

Ini hanya perwujudan dari rasa lega ketika aku menemukan solusi untuk gumpalan masalah yang berasal dari Oh Sehun. Ternyata jawabannya sangat mudah!

"Oke, kumatikan oke? Aku harus menghubungi Sehun."

" _Tunggu!_ " Cegah Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

" _Apa ini artinya kau menyetujui saranku untuk bicara dengannya?_ "

"Ya,"

" _Kenapa?_ "

"Karena itu ide brilian! Kirimi aku nomornya!" Lalu aku mematikan sambungan dengan Kyungsoo. Pesan Kyungsoo berisi nomor Professor Oh datang selang beberapa detik.

Aku mengetik pesan untuk Sehun.

[Sehun, aku Luhan. Kita perlu bicara.]

- **LINE BREAK-**

Balasan dari Sehun pada pesanku tidaklah lama. Ini membuatku terkejut sampai duduk tergagap di taman. Kupikir akan butuh waktu lama, mengingat Sehun sedang di perjalan menuju kelas Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin ini hanya persepsi sepihakku saja?

[Ada apa?]

Begitu balasan Sehun. Pesannya singkat dan membuatku sedikit nostalgic dengan masa lalu. Ketika aku masih kecil dan sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Dia selalu ramah, bahkan di dalam pesan pun, dia selalu tersenyum dengan emoticon. Sehun sangatlah manis dan tipeku sekali. Tapi sekarang Sehun kelihatan sangat susah dijangkau.

[Apa kau mau makan malam bersamaku? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.]

[Tidak bisa, tapi siang ini aku kosong.]

Apa? Siang ini?

Aku tidak siap jika harus ketemu Sehun siang ini! Aku perlu siap-siap ke salon dulu.

[Aku ada kelas siang] Maka terpaksa aku harus berbohong. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin makan dengan Sehun lagi dalam keadaan compang-camping seperti tempo hari. Kali ini aku akan mengerahkan segala usahaku untuk membuat Sehun terkesan padaku. Aku Cuma ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi orang yang kusuka dengan dandanan superku.

[Kau bercanda?]

Itu balasannya pada kebohonganku.

Lhah, apa maksudnya? Apa dia tahu aku bohong? Tidak mungkin, memang dia tahu dari mana? Apa mungkin dari Kyungsoo, tapi tidak mungkin. Sepertinya pilihanku untuk berbohong pada Sehun buruk juga. Kalau aku ketahuan bohong, dia bisa marah lagi.

[Ya, aku bercanda ehehe. Baiklah ayo nanti makan siang sama-sama.]

Yah, bohong memang tidak bagus.

Aku tidak menunggu balasan Sehun, jadi aku segera memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas dan segera memakai lagi sweaterku. Beberapa menit lagi kelasku selanjutnya di mulai.

- **TBC-**

 **LUHAN UDAH LULUH, the fluff is gonna cooome. Btw, sorry im late.**


	14. 14th

**GENGS PERINGATAN, chap ini full HunHan.. n i do absolutely like write this pffft, so hope u enjoy!**

 **-Let'sBurnThisGirl 2018-**

.

.

.

Siangnya, aku keluar kelas lebih dulu dari siapun setelah dosenku. Aku akan akan makan siang dengan Sehun, dan aku tidak sabar. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan Sehun berdiri di pintu dekat kelasku. Mungkin dia sempat membalas pesanku dengan ajakan jemputan, tapi aku belum memeriksa ponselku sejak tadi. Jadi, bisa saja aku melewatkan pesannya.

Aku menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapku. Manusia satu ini sangat indah padahal dia hanya berdiri dengan tangan di saku celananya. Namun aku tahu dia berdiri begitu saja bisa sangat menjual. Bahkan aku tidak heran ketika menemukan kerumunan gadis di tidak jauh dari Sehun dan sedang berbisik.

"Luhan," Panggilnya yang nyaris kubalas pelototan mata. Apa dia serius akan menggandengku di kampus? Maksudku menyapa.. bukan menggandeng. Sehun biasanya akan mengabaikanku ketika kami bertemu di kampus, seperti biasa. Lalu apa bedanya dengan hari ini?

"Professor Sehun." Aku menghampirinya dan untung saja otakku masih ingat bagaimana harusnya aku menyapa professorku.

Sehun menatapku atas bawah, yang mana tidak kupahami tujuannya apa. Pakaianku kurasa baik-baik saja. Walau, mungkin, Sehun tadi sempat melihatku di taman dengan dress tanpa lengan yang cukup provokatif, tapi aku sekarang aku sudah mengenakan kembali sweaterku. Tidak ada yang salah, kurasa.

"Mari, ikuti aku." Kata Sehun dengan suara dingin.

Sialan, Sehun si dingin sedang mode on.

Aku membenarkan letak tas tanganku dan mengangguk simpel. "Tentu,"

Kemudian dia berjalan terlebih dahulu sementara aku mengikuti langkah pelannya. Aku menggaruk hidungku dalam diam, mencoba menutupi seulas senyum. Punggung Sehun yang ada di hadapanku sangat menggugah selera. Layaknya pohon jati yang menjulang, aku ingin bergelantungan disana.

Kami masih berjalan dalam diam sampai keluar dari keramaian gedung fakultasku. Aku yang tidak betah diam, berucap, "Aku bisa menunjukkan tempat makan siang kita. Ikuti saja mobilku."

Rambut kecoklatan Sehun yang klimis bergerak ketika dia menoleh padaku. Dia masih berjalan dengan pelan. "Kau naik mobilku saja."

Aku tertawa kecil, menertawakan basa-basiku yang bersambut baik. Wajah Sehun sudah tidak kaku. "Baiklah!" Aku bahkan nyaris berjalan sambil meloncat-loncat saking senangnya.

Kami sampai di mobilnya yang berwarna hitam gagah. Aku membuka obrolan lagi ketika dia melepas jasnya dan memasang sabuk pengaman. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya siang ini aku berencana pergi ke salon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau kosongnya hanya siang ini. Sedangkan aku benar-benar harus bicara denganmu."

Sehun menatapku dan tidak kunjung menyalakan mobilnya. "Kuantar kau ke salon dulu jika kau mau."

"Kau serius?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Wah keren! Baiklah, akan kuhubungi salonku dulu!" Aku tersenyum lebar dan mencari ponselku di dalam tas. Yang mengejutkanku dan membuatku mendongak adalah ketika aku merasakan sebuah usapan di pipiku.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan jemari kokoh itu sekarang sedang berada di sekitar rahang dan pipiku.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya dengan mataku berada di matanya yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Kupikir kemarin adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan melihatmu."

Aku menyeringai. "Itulah yang akan kita bicarakan. Tapi nanti, sekarang antar aku ke salon dulu. Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Gadis manis yang sedang hyper, eh?" Dia mengulas sebuah senyum yang baru pertama kali kulihat di hari ini.

Senyumnya sangat tampan.

Mungkin dia jelmaan malaikat.

- **LINE BREAK-**

Kami sampai di salon langgananku 20 menit kemudian. Di kurun waktu itu, aku berhasil membawa diriku sebaik mungkin dengan melontarkan beberapa celoteh tentang Kyungsoo dan Ms. Baekhyun. Menurutku hanya itu obrolan aman kami. Sehun kelihatan cukup aktif dengan tertawa dan ikut menggosipi Ms. Baekhyun yang katanya hobi menyalakan speaker musik dan bernyanyi keras-keras di ruangannya sampai membuat dosen lain menggerutu.

Aku tertawa dan meloncat keluar dari mobil Sehun. Dia mengekoriku ketika aku mendorong pintu kaca salon dan juga ketika aku berjalan ke resepsionist.

"Selamat siang." Sapa si perempuan rapi yang menjaga posnya.

"Selamat siang. Atas nama Luhan, please."

Aku melihat perempuan itu mengangguk dengan senyuman ramah dan menunduk pada layar monitornya. "Selamat datang kembali, nona Luhan." Katanya setelah selesai memastikan pesananku.

"Terimakasih." Kataku, lalu aku berbalik pada Sehun. "Ayo, aku hanya akan mencuci dan menata rambutku. Ini tidak akan lama."

Sehun mengangguk, "Apa yang biasa kau lakukan disini?"

"Banyak! Biasanya pijat, _scrub_ , dan lain-lain. Kau juga bisa mendapat pelayanan jika mau." Aku menggiring Sehun untuk berjalan memasuki ruangan lain dimana disana kebanyakan berisi wanita. Beberapa sedang mendapatkan _steam_ rambut.

"Bukankah biasanya wanita yang pergi ke salon?" Tanya Sehun.

Aku menggeleng dan tertawa. "Tidak tentu saja. Laki-laki juga pasti butuh pijatan, kau juga butuh pijatan jika lelah dengan pekerjaanmu, kan?" Aku pergi ke salah satu kursi di depan cermin yang kosong, yang mana disana aku disambut seorang laki-laki yang memang biasa menata rambutku. Namanya Jeonghan. Dan aku juga menepuk kursi di sebelahku yang kebetulan kosong pada Sehun. "Kau duduk sini saja."

Sehun yang awalnya akan menunggu di kursi tunggu di belakangku, merubah haluannya. "Aku akan ke tempat pijat daripada salon."

Aku meletakkan tasku di meja dan melihat Jeonghan yang terkikik. "Kau dengar itu? Dia belum tahu jika salonmu menyediakan perawatan kulit juga selain pijat." Kataku pada pria berambut panjang yang berdiri di belakangku sambil mencuci rambutku.

"Aku bisa memijatmu dan menghaluskan kulitmu disaat bersamaan, tuan." Ucap Jeonghan dengan suara lembutnya.

Aku melirik Sehun yang menatapku. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Dasar apatis.

Aku menutup mataku ketika Jeonghan memijat kepalaku di sela kucuran air. "Lebih baik kita jangan mengganggu dia, dia bisa memelototimu dengan mata lasernya jika kau membuat moodnya buruk."

Aku mendengar Sehun mendengus keras. Siapa suruh sering sekali menatapku dengan mata dinginnya ketika kami papasan di kampus. Aku tidak ingin salah paham, tapi Sehun selalu saja membingungkan dengan sikap kakunya yang kadang berubah jadi gentle. Kadang dia berlaga seperti tidak kenal aku, kadang berlaga seperti aku adalah satu-satunya yang ia perhatikan. Selalu saja membuatku salah paham. Mungkin dia tidak suka padaku.

Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli itu.

Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa mudaku. Dan bebas menyukai Sehun tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

"Kulihat kau bertengkar dengan Kris di taman." Suara Sehun membuatku membuka mata perlahan, tapi kemudian aku menutup mata lagi saat tangan terampil Jeonghan membilas rambutku. Aku sudah mampu mencium bau rambutku yang memabukkan.

Aku tertawa ringan. "Bukan bertengkar... Mana mungkin aku mencari gara-gara dengan Professorku. Kami hanya bicara."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kris kelihatan frustasi saat berpapasan denganku."

Aku mengernyit. Benarkah Professor Wu marah? "Dia marah?" Mataku terbuka dan aku menatap Sehun yang duduk menghadapku dengan tumpuan siku untuk kepalanya. Aku menahan desir di dadaku yang merasa cantik di tatap seperti itu oleh pria tampan.

Jeonghan menyentuh leherku pelan dan aku menyadari bahwa dia sudah selesai mencuci rambutku. Sekarang waktunya mengeringkan dan menata rambutku.

"Jangan khawatir, dia memang tempramen. Kau bukan satu-satunya yang membuatku sering menemukannya uring-uringan."

"Syukurlah. Kupikir aku akan jadi budaknya. Kau tahu, dia tadi buru-buru kabur ketika aku akan mengajaknya bicara. Kelihatan seperti tidak suka padaku, padahal biasanya dia menyuruh-nyuruhku jadi sukarelawan mengumpulkan paper ke ruangannya."

"Dia memang suka memerintah. Jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada lebih menuntut.

"Hanya soal nilaiku. Dia memberikan nilai yang tidak sinkron dengan yang diberikan scannernya, nah makanya aku protes. Tapi dia tidak menerima perdebatan katanya, jadi katakan saja kami tadi cuma ngobrol."

Aku melihat Sehun mengangguk puas dengan jawabanku.

"Hei," Panggilku.

"Apa?"

"Professor Wu sudah punya pacar?"

Aku melihat alis Sehun yang tebal itu mengerut. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Apa? Aku cuma ingin tahu apa dia sudah punya pacar atau belum." Aku mengendikkan bahu, merasa bahwa walau pertanyaanku sedikit kurang ajar jika menyangkut obrolan soal dosenku, tapi kupikir inilah obrolan lumrah bersama temanmu. Ditambah reaksi Sehun harusnya biasa saja. Harusnya sama biasanya seperti ketika dulu aku sering curhat padanya.

"Dia punya tunangan." Itu jawaban Sehun.

Aku tersenyum. "Ah, tentu saja pasti karena itu."

Kali ini Sehun mengernyit lagi padaku. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kurasa itulah alasan dia selalu labil. Di kelas, dia bisa jadi ramah dan penuh guyonan garing, tapi kadang dia juga bisa jadi menyebalkan seperti tadi pagi ketika merendahkan skorku. Ini semua pasti ada alasannya dengan pacarnya. Dia orang yang melankolis, mungkin _bucin_ , aku sudah menebak itu sejak awal."

Mendengar jawabanku, dia tertawa. Tawanya kedengaran renyah dan wajahnya melembut, membuatnya jadi berlipat-lipat lebih tampan. Aku bahkan menemukan beberapa wanita yang sama sepertiku sedang mendapatkan perawatan rambut, melirik Sehun dengan wajah terpukau.

Oh, Sehun. Sudah berapa kali kau mempesona para wanita di hari ini? Dan aku jadi penasaran sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau buat merona hanya dengan kehadiranmu setiap harinya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia sudah bertunangan? Apa mereka baru-baru ini menggelarnya?" Tanyaku.

"Dia pernah cerita, karena kami sering minum bersama."

"Rambutmu sudah selesai, Luhan." Lalu Jeonghan menyela kami dan aku menoleh pada cermin di hadapanku. Aku menemukan seorang gadis dengan make up yang sudah hampir pudar, tapi tatanan rambutnya kelihatan segar. Rambutnya lurus tergerai dengan sedikit keriting mengeper di ujungnya. Saat aku tersenyum, gadis cantik di cermin itu juga tersenyum. Senyumku melebar dan aku menatap Jeonghan dengan terharu. "Indah sekali sampai aku tidak tahu apakah rambutku bisa lebih indah dari ini, Jeonghan. Terimakasih!"

Jeonghan menyisir poniku dengan senyuman lebar. "Sebuah kehormatan bagiku bisa menata rambutmu, tuan puteri. Pesta sudah menanti!" Lalu Jeonghan meletakkan sisirnya ke meja setelah selesai.

Aku berdiri dan memberinya sebuah pelukan singkat. "Aku akan kembali untuk mengecat rambutku. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Tangan Jeonghan merangkulku dan aku segera melepaskan diri. Aku meraih tasku dan melambai sambil berjalan mundur. Sehun tanpa kata berjalan mengiringiku.

Aku merasakan bahuku bersentuhan dengan lengan Sehun. Jujur saja, hal ini membuatku nyaris ingin mengubur diri ke dasar bumi sakin deg-degannya.

"Hmm," Aku berdehem membersihkan tenggorokan sekaligus otakku yang mulai tidak lurus. "Tempat makan yang rencanaku mau kudatangi ada di arah berlawanan dari salon ini. Mungkin kita harus cari yang paling dekat saja. Waktu siangmu sudah terpotong banyak hanya untuk menungguku." Kataku.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju pintu kaca salon ketika petugas yang tadi menerima penasanku, memanggil. "Nona Luhan, tagihannya." Ucapnya.

Dan seketika itu juga aku menepuk dahiku keras-keras. Bodoh sekali aku melupakan bagian bayar membayar. Sehun yang ada di sampingku tertawa.

Aku merasakan pipiku terbakar dan malu luar biasa, tapi entah mungkin aku terlalu aneh atau bagaimana, aku malah tertawa keras. "Maafkan aku, aku lupa!" Aku berlari menghampiri meja tinggi resepsionist dan dua wanita yang berjaga disana, hanya tersenyum maklum. Ini benar-benar konyol, Luhan! "Aku lupa jika harus membayar, ya Tuhan! Biasanya kan aku selalu ngacir ke mobil setelah selesai."

"Bukan masalah besar, nona. Anda sudah biasa kemari dan termasuk pelanggan tetap. Jikalau anda ingin melakukan tagihan di akhir, kami juga menyediakan sistem tersebut. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

Aku menggeleng. Tawaku masih mengudara walau rasa maluku juga masih meraja. Rasanya seperti hampir saja kau diteriaki dengan julukan pencuri. "Tidak, aku akan bayar sekarang!"

Aku mendengar Sehun berucap, "Lucu sekali kau, gadis manis."

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Tidak, ini konyol, bukan lucu lagi. Sehun, berhenti tertawa! Ak-aku hanya selalu kemari bareng Rena dan dia selalu jadi satu-satunya yang membayar. Aku terbiasa langsung ke mobil ketika selesai, jadi ini hanya karena refleks, oke? Hanya karena kebiasan, ya kebiasaan. Jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini!"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku serius. "Apakah ini isyarat agar aku mengeluarkan dompetku untukmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, jangan keluarkan dompetm-!" Aku nyaris menganggapnya serius ketika kilatan jahil di mata Sehun membuatku menganga. "Sialan, kau mengerjaiku! BERHENTI TERTAWA!" Seruku ketika Sehun menertawakanku lagi.

Aku cemberut sambil mengeluarkan dompetku dari tas dengan kasar. Perasaanku sekarang adalah perpaduan antara merasa idiot karena mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan gebetan dan juga senang karena mampu membuat gebetanku tertawa bahagia.

Sungguh, perasaan yang semacam ini sangatlah membingungkan dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Satu hal yang pasti adalah aku tidak merasa rugi membiarkan diriku suka lagi pada Sehun.

 _Ya, semoga._

- **TBC-**


	15. 15th

"Kau yakin tentang ini?" Tanyaku dengan langkah ringan. Karena aku meninggalkan tasku yang penuh buku di mobil Sehun dan rambutku sudah tertata dengan baik sehingga membuatku mampu berjalan penuh gaya dengan dagu terangkat.

Sehun sedang mendorong troli yang penuh belanjaan sayur. Jika aku boleh menambahkan, Sehun dengan kemeja hitam dan celana bahan yang menunjukkan seberapa jenjang kakinya itu amatlah tampan dan keren ketika mendorong troli. Benar-benar pria idaman perempuan manapun. Rasanya bodoh sekali aku dulu sampai terpikir akan melewatkan pria gagah nan sempurna ini.

"Maksudmu tentang melupakan restoran pilihanmu dan makan siang di apartemenku?" Tanya Sehun. Dia menoleh padaku ketika kami sampai di deretan daging segar.

Benar, ini tentang makan siang kami.

Setelah kami keluar dari salon dengan kejadian memalukan yang membuat aku menggerutu pada seberapa tidak pengertiannya tawa Sehun yang tidak berhenti, Sehun masih saja mengerjaiku dengan mengatakan jika kita harus makan di apartemennya. Well aku masih berpikir itu adalah lelucon Sehun sampai dia benar-benar membawaku ke supermarket yang kami lewati. Dan disinilah kami.

"Kita bisa makan di restorant dan menghemat waktu. Kenapa harus repot-repot belanja dan masak?"

Aku melihat-lihat daging yang ada di rak dan mengambil satu _pack_ daging ayam untuk kulihat lebih dekat. Sedangkan Sehun mengangkat daging sapi. "Karena kemarin aku belum sempat membawa makananmu ke apartemenku. Bagaimana dengan daging sapi? Kau bisa memasaknya?"

Wah rupanya Sehun masih marah soal ucapanku tempo hari. Pendendam juga dia.

"Jadi kau akan menyuruhku memasak di tempatmu? Jujur saja, apa kau marah padaku? Jika iya, sebenarnya kau marah karena apa?

"Kupikir kita akan membahas ini setelah makan." Kata Sehun dengan lirikan mata jahil yang ingin sekali kutimpuk dengan daging di tanganku.

"Tidak, kubilang tadi, kita akan membicarakan ini nanti. Jadi katakan padaku sekarang." Tuntutku. Tentu saja aku masih penasaran dengan mengapa Sehun marah tempo hari ketika aku membahas tentang sebuah ciuman yang kudapat di malam aku mabuk dan bertemu Sehun di lift.

Sehun meletakkan daging di tangannya dan menatapku tidak tertarik. Itu benar-benar sejenis tatapan tidak tertarik yang membuatku cukup rendah diri. "Aku tidak marah padamu."

Aku mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit? Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?" Bahkan dia membanting pintu, seingatku.

Mulutku memang keterlaluan untuk ukuran mahasiswi yang sedang bicara dengan dosennya. Aku yang tidak punya sopan santun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur keluar juga ucapanku.

Aku melirik Sehun dari ekor mataku, dia sedang menatapku, masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Lalu dia berucap, "Aku tidak marah padamu. Bagaimanapun inginnya aku, percayalah, aku tidak bisa marah padamu."

"Kenapa tidak?" Dan aku tidak percaya pada ucapannya. Dia marah padaku. Kyungsoo yang punya potensi apatis itu saja juga menyadari kemarahan Sehun padaku.

Mulut adalah sumbernya kebohongan. Aku mengenal hal itu dengan baik, tapi tidak dengan mata. Mata selalu jujur, sekalipun tidak tidak bisa berucap. Dan ketika aku berusaha menangkap mata Sehun dengan mataku, aku tahu ada sesuatu di diri Sehun yang ingin ia buka padaku namun tertahan sesuatu. Aku tidak yakin dengan asumsiku, tapi kupikir itu akan bagus jika ini adalah pertanda Sehun suka aku.

Sehun membuka bibir tipisnya, dan aku mengamati hal itu dengan seksama. "Karena kau akan selalu jadi gadis manis.. dan aku akan selalu menahan diri."

- **LINE BREAK-**

Jawaban Sehun yang menyebutku selalu jadi gadis manis itu membingungkanku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku akan selalu jadi gadis manis sementara aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku sudah cukup umur, bahkan untuk hal dewasa yang ingin sekali kutapak.

Jujur saja, aku juga ingin menyentuh hal-hal berbau dewasa selain alkohol yang memang sudah kucicip sejak aku 18. Aku ingin punya pacar dan melakukan hal-hal intim pasangan roman, hanya saja, aku selalu takut punya pacar. Saking takutnya, aku dulu sempat kepikiran tidak ingin menikah saja. Jauh-jauh dari hubungan serius bersama pria manapun. Kupikir aku tidak butuh suami ketika aku punya banyak teman pria yang akan melindungi dan menghiburku… tapi itu bukan pikiran yang realistis. Aku tidak mungkin tidak akan punya suami. Rena pasti tidak akan setuju dan dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatku menikah, maka tekadku untuk punya suami yang cinta mati padaku menjadi prioritas. Aku akan menikah, walau hal itu masih menakutiku.

Dan jawaban Sehun barusan masih sangat membingungkan untukku. Aku sudah dewasa dan kepikiran menikah sekarang, aku tidak mungkin jadi gadis manis selamanya. Aku akan jadi wanita yang sudah tidak gadis ketika aku menikah. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan jadi manis lagi. Aku akan jadi cantik dan anggun, serta sempurna.

"Hey, Sehun." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari panci berisi saus yang sedang kuaduk dan menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang menggoreng ayam disampingku. "Apa maksudmu dengan kau menahan diri tadi?"

"Ya menahan diri... menahan diri untuk menjadikanmu budakku."

Aku menganga dan menghentikkan tanganku yang sedang mengaduk sedari tadi. "Apa kau bilang?!" Sehun pasti sedang bercanda. Kulihat ia membalik ayamnya dan aku segera mengecilkan api komporku dan mengambil alih penggorengan Sehun. "Ini gosong, tahu!" Raungku sambil meniriskan dua potong ayam yang tadinya digoreng Sehun dan sekarang berwarna coklat tua nyaris hitam.

Kelihatannya kemampuan memasak Sehun dibawah rata-rata. Masa menggoreng ayam saja tidak bisa.

Sehun mundur dan berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku merasakan tubuh depan Sehun menempel pada tubuhku. O-ow ini tidak bagus. Jantungku mulai berdentak tidak karuan dan aku mendengus kasar sebelum memasukkan beberapa potong ayam lagi ke minyak panas.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak merasakan betapa liat otot dada hasil ngegym Sehun dengan punggungku yang lumayan sensitif.

"Kau mau jadi budakku, Luhan?" Aku merasakan bulu leherku meremang mendengar Sehun mengucapkan namaku dengan nada lambat. Dan bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan sesuatu yang menggairahkan ketika Sehun menyandingkan namaku dan kata budak dalam satu kalimat. Sialan sekali, otakku sangat kotor!

"Tidak mau tentu saja. Aku terlalu pintar untuk jadi pembantu dapur yang harus selalu kau mintai makanan." Kataku sambil melirik tangan Sehun yang sekarang mulai menggerayangi pinggangku yang berbalut apron berwarna pastel milik entah siapa, mungkin budak Sehun…

...maksudku pelayan Sehun.

"Kau memang gadis yang pintar, dan kau tahu betul makna budak yang kumaksud." Sehun berucap dengan tangannya yang sekarang benar-benar meremat apron dan sweaterku.

Oh Tuhan, aku ingin sekali pingsan!

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu dan berhenti menggangguku, aduk sausnya jika kau memang kurang kerjaan. Pastikan itu matang kali ini, bukan gosong!" Aku menyikut perut Sehun dan dia melepaskanku sambil terkekeh.

Untung saja aku lepas dari serigala itu!

Aku diam-diam mendesah lega ketika dia kini berdiri di sampingku sambil mengaduk saus untuk ayam yang tadi sudah kuolah dan tinggal menunggu matang.

Jadi, ketika di supermarket tadi, aku lebih memilih memasukkan ayam yang ada di tanganku. Aku bilang aku sedang ingin makan ayam, yang mana itu hanya alasan untukku menghindari daging sapi yang aku tidak tahu cara mengolahnya. Aku belum belajar tentang itu. Dan dapur yang serba warna abu ini benar-benar milik Sehun. Aku tidak percaya ini adalah saat dimana aku berkunjung ke rumah seorang pria, pria tampan yang keren jika aku boleh menambahkan.

"Kali ini tidak akan gosong," Kata Sehun dengan suaranya yang husky. Aku menoleh dan menyipit pada Sehun. Separuh tidak percaya. Sehun juga menoleh padaku dan dia tersenyum hangat. "Aku jamin."

Dan aku merasakan jantungku yang sempat rileks itu kini berkontraksi lagi ketika melihat senyun menawannya.

Bagaimana bisa ada manusia setampan ini?

- **TBC-**

 **JANGAN tanya kenapa gue update cepet wkwk. Gue sayang kalian, wahai para pembaca setia, itu yg harus kalian tau!**


	16. 16th

"Baiklah, itu sudah matang. Matikan kompornya, Sehun." Kataku setelah aku mencicipi saus yang sedang diaduk Sehun dengan pelan.

"Oke." Sehun mematikan kompornya sesuai instruksiku dan kemudian berdiri diam tidak tahu harus apa.

Aku mengabaikannya dengan mengangkat mangkuk berisi sayuran segar yang sudah kucuci dan ayam yang baru saja kugoreng. Lalu aku mengguyur ayamnya dengan saus hitam yang sudah matang. Saus hitam dari kecap yang manis dan sedikit kutambahi asam ini harusnya sangat enak di makan dengan ayam dan nasi panas. Aku baru belajar memasak ini sebulan lalu. Dan sudah melakukan 3 kali percobaan yang semuanya memuaskan lidah Kyungsoo. Itu bagus, teramat bagus. Karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu critical sekali dan juga pemilih. Jadi, aku tidak ragu dan lumayan percaya diri ingin menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

"Yes! Sudah matang semua. Saatnya makan!" Aku berseru senang pada Sehun yang juga sedang tersenyum ramah. Kuulurkan mangkuk berisi lauk di tanganku ke tangan Sehun. "Aku akan mengambilkan nasi untuk kita. Kau tunggu saja di meja makan dengan tenang, oke?"

Aku melihat Sehun mengangguk santai dan mulai beranjak ke meja makan yang tidak jauh dari _pantry_. Dapur Sehun dan dapur apartemenku tidak memiliki tatanan yang berbeda. Meja makannya sama-sama terletak di dekat _pantry_. Yang beda hanya warna perabotan dan bentuk meja makannya saja. Meja makan milik Sehun adalah meja makan minimalis yang hanya muat dua orang.

Yang mana sebenarnya aku malah membayangkan _dinner_ dengan cahaya-cahaya lilin di atas meja itu, serta Sehun dan aku duduk berseberangan dan saling menatap dengan romantis. Tapi kelihatannya itu hanya ada dalam imajinasiku.

Sehun sudah duduk di kursi dengan peralatan makan lengkap di depannya, dan dia menoleh padaku kemudian. Aku tersentak dan terburu-buru meraih dua mangkuk nasi yang sudah di ambilkan Sehun dari rak. Aku memunggungi Sehun ketika aku mengambil nasi dari _rice cooker._

"Aku suka melihatmu masak di dapurku." Aku mendengar Sehun berucap, rasanya aku tahu pria tampan itu sekarang sedang menatap punggungku walau aku tidak menoleh. Sialnya membayangkan hal itu membuatku grogi. Aku merona tanpa bisa di tahan dan dalam hati aku juga mengiyakan bahwa aku juga suka masak di tempat Sehun.

"Aku juga suka masak disini. Peralatanmu cukup lengkap untuk ukuran pria dewasa yang menggoreng ayam saja tidak bisa." Candaku. Entah darimana nyaliku sampai mampu melempar lelucon ketika pipiku merona parah dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

Ketika aku sudah selesai dengan dua mangkuk penuh nasi, aku berbalik dan berjalan ke meja makan, aku menahan rona di wajahku dan semoga itu berhasil. Mata elang Sehun mengikuti gerakanku dan bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyum menawan. Aku jatuh cinta!

Oh Tuhan, semoga pipiku tidak merona lagi.

"Mungkin kau memang harus sering-sering memasak untukku."

Aku duduk di seberang Sehun dan menyadari kursi makan Sehun lebih empuk dari kursi makanku. Mungkin Sehun memang benar sering makan di luar dan kursi ini jarang digunakan. "Jika kau memaksa, baiklah." Ucapku sambil mengerling padanya dan menyalurkan mangkuk nasi miliknya.

Lalu kami meraih sumpit kami bersamaan, tanpa diduga. Sontak hal itu membuatku tertawa dan Sehun terkekeh. Kami jodoh, semoga saja! Aku berdoa dalam hati dan sudah kegirangan dengan hal remeh semacam ini.

Aku melanjutkan gerakan sumpitku dan mengambil sepotong ayam di mangkuk besar, untuk kemudian kuletakkan di mangkuk kecilku dan kucicip pelan-pelan. Rasanya sempurna seperti bayanganku.

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar, dan ketika Sehun mengambil bagiannya, aku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Sehun pasti sekarang bisa mencicipi kemampuan masakku yang tentu saja lebih enak dari yang pernah ia coba dulu, karena usahaku untuk ini lebih besar.

Tempo hari saat memasak risotto, aku hanya asal masak saja -kan aku tidak tahu jika yang memakan masakanku saat itu bukan hanya aku dan Kyungsoo- dan kali ini Sehun harus bisa mengapresiasi hasil latihanku jadi istri idaman selama ini. Terlebih kali ini aku masak dengan keadaan sudah mandi dan rambutku sudah cantik. Yahh.. walau itu tentu saja tidak ada kaitannya dengan rasa masakanku.

"Rupanya kau tidak hanya pintar di buku, kau jago masak juga, gadis manis. Katakan padaku, apa cita-citamu?" Sehun mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Aku ikut tersenyum karena merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mengunyah makanku sebentar sebelum menjawab Sehun. "Setelah mendengar pujianmu, mungkin aku akan jadi chef. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi chef pribadiku saja mau tidak?"

Mendengar respon Sehun, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum gilaku. "Kau tahu, aku sudah biasa makan bersama banyak orang. Rena, Kyungsoo, teman-temanku.. tapi ternyata makan bersamamu lebih asyik." Ucapku jujur. Ini sedikit memalukan sebenarnya, tapi memang benar adanya ketika aku suka sekali makan bersama Sehun. Dia seperti… selalu punya cara untuk membuatku tersipu.

"Apa karena aku tampan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada jahil di suaranya.

Oho, dia narsis juga.

"Ya, karena kau pria tampan dan keren dan juga terus-terusan memujiku. Aku suka itu."

"Kau suka dipuji?" Sehun menyuap makanannya dengan gaya pria tampan, yang aku tidak yakin apakah gaya makan pria tampan itu benar-benar eksis.

Aku menunduk dan menatap makananku yang sudah nyaris habis. Aku tidak sadar kapan tumpukan nasi dan potongan besar ayam itu masuk ke mulutku. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan terlalu rakus, atau mungkin saja aku terlalu fokus pada obrolan manisku dengan pria tampan di depanku ini. "Perempuan mana yang tidak suka dipuji? Kami suka dipuji walau mungkin saja pujian itu cuma omong kosong. Perempuan tetap suka yang namanya pujian." Ucapku.

Sehun menjawabku dengan cepat setelahnya. "Oke, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering memujimu."

Aku tergugu, kemudian mendesah dan mendongak menatap Sehun yang sedang menunduk pada mangkuk ayamnya. "Sehun, kau membuatku suka padamu lagi. Aku tidak percaya kau semagis ini." Lirihku.

Aku meyakini lirihanku teramat lirih, tapi Sehun mendongak dengan cepat begitu aku selesai dengan kalimatku. Aku melihat matanya menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan, dan aku mungkin adalah orang idiot yang memecahkan suasana menyenangkan kami tadi.

Sehun mendengarnya, pengakuanku.

Kali ini bagaimana responnya? Aku penasaran.

.

.

.

- **TBC-**

 **YAHA, gimana dengan chap ini, guys?**

 **Spoiler dikit; chap depan bakal menguras emosi!**


	17. 17th

**Gue uph!**

 **First, i wanna say that this is my last day on my holiday. So, fyi, RL will be dominating my mind, but dont worry, i'll try effortfully to stay on our schedule.**

 **Aaaand...**

 **Ini nih chapter yg kemaren gue bilang penuh emosi! ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demi Tuhan!

Aku penasaran pada reaksi Sehun.

Dan ya, aku adalah idiot. Mungkin juga perempuan tidak tahu malu yang gamblang sekali _speak up_ pada gebetannya.

Setelah pengakuanku itu, Sehun masih setia menatapku. Namun sekarang tatapannya sudah tidak terkejut. Dia hanya menatapku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, aku tidak bisa mengira-ngiranya. Tapi sekali lagi, aku penasaran!

Sehun kan susah ditebak. Kompleks, sehingga kau akan mampu membayangkan dia sedang jadi apatis padahal otaknya sedang mengurai segala macam eksistensi di muka bumi.

Aku tersenyum miring pada pikiranku yang mulai melantur. Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun masih diam menatapku. Jadi aku melempar kerlingan padanya. "Jangan bengong, Sehun. Lanjutkan makanmu!"

"Kau tidak ingin aku membalas pernyataan cintamu?"

"Kata siapa aku menyatakan cinta!" Aku terkekeh, menutupi rasa maluku yang mungkin tadi sempat tertelan bumi.

Sehun tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Wajahnya serius dan dia meletakkan sumpitnya. "Luhan," Pria tampan itu memanggilku dengan bibir terbuka sedikit. Itu cukup untuk mengintimidasiku dan membuatku mengernyit. Apalagi ketika dia sekarang sedang menyingsingkan lengan kemeja hitamnya. Aku sedang dalam mode khawatir, tapi keidiotanku malah mendorong bola mataku untuk merekam baik-baik otot lengan Sehun yang padat yang dibalut kulit putih pucatnya, serta aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas ketika melihat pembuluh vena yang tajam itu menonjol di punggung tangan Sehun. "Kemana matamu melihat, gadis manis?"

Aku tersentak dan mendongak pada mata Sehun. Gawat! Otakku mulai liar tak terkendali. Tapi untung saja, otakku masih diberkahi kadar oksigen yang cukup jadi masih mampu sadar kembali dengan cepat. "Kenapa kau masih menyebutku 'gadis manis'? Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, wahai pria dewasa yang juga kusebut pria dewasa."

Itu lelucon kecil untuk memecah atmosfer kaku kami yang memang tercipta sejak ucapan konyolku tadi. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Dia mengamatiku lama. Aku terserang kram perut mendadak.

"Oke, itu bercanda, Sehun. Ayo hentikan 'bahu diam' ini dan melanjutkan makan kita. Kenapa acara makan kita selalu tidak berjalan lancar sih." Ucapku sambil menjilat bibir bawahku.

Sehun melihatnya. Dia menatap bibirku kali ini dan Sehun tergerak memecah keheningannya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan memutari meja sampai tepat berdiri di sisi kanan kursiku. "Kau selalu jadi gadis manis, sudah kukatakan itu tadi, Luhan. Tapi jika kau berkeras ingin jadi dewasa, akan kutunjukkan caranya jadi dewasa. Pertama-tama, terimalah ciuman dari pria dewasa yang juga suka padamu ini…"

Lalu Sehun menunduk dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Oke...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap Sehun yang sedang terpejam dan memakan bibirku.

Jujur saja, aku tidak terkejut ketika dia menciumku. Tapi aku merasa seperti aku sedang melamun. Rasanya aku tidak sedang mabuk, tapi kenapa Sehun menciumku. Kupikir, Sehun menciumku tempo hari itu hanya ingin menggodaku yang sedang mabuk, karena yaah kan mungkin saja Sehun masih terbawa _stereotype_ bahwa aku adalah gadis kecil 13 yang baru saja ketahuan minum alkohol.

Tapi yang ini jelas beda. Beda dalam hal apapun. Ini kali kedua, plus kami sama-sama sadar, kupikir. Atau mungkin tidak.. mungkin sekarang gantian Sehun yang sedang mabuk.

Hanya saja, ucapan Sehun mengiang lagi. Dia bilang dia juga suka padaku. Apa aku boleh terkejut sekarang?

Lalu ya, aku terkejut. Dengan lambat. Jantungku bertalu secara tiba-tiba dan aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari pria tampan yang langsung membuka mata itu. Kini bibir kami berjarak. Perutku kram lagi rasanya.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku meluruskannya, jadi kau juga suka padaku?!" Aku bertanya dan tentu saja hal ini membuat deruan nafasku membentur wajah Sehun karena dia masih sedekat udara dari depan wajahku. Nafasku pasti bau daging ayam, dan itu pasti menjengkelkan ketika kau menciumnya dari jarak dekat, jadi kali ini aku memundurkan tubuhku.

Masalahnya adalah Sehun menahanku. Tangan kokohnya yang tadi sempat kupelototi, sekarang sedang menahan punggungku melalui ketiak. Jarak kami tidak jadi terkikis. Wajah kami masih sama-sama berdekatan. Ini intim sekali.

Dan aku tidak menyangka akan seintim ini lagi dengan Sehun setelah kejadian di lift dan ciuman di depan pintu.

"Semua orang suka padamu. Begitu juga denganku, Luhan. Tidak ada alasan untuk aku tidak suka padamu. Aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa tahun menunggumu, jadi kuharap ini lah saat yang benar-benar tepat untukmu kembali padaku. Jangan mundur lagi."

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Apakah ini nyata?!

Rasanya baru tadi pagi aku mendeklarasikan diri menyerahkan diriku pada perasaan sukaku pada Sehun dan rasanya juga baru kemarin kami ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Tapi hari ini dia sudah bilang dia suka padaku saja.. aku rasa mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. Dan masuk surga. Dan bertemu malaikat pengabul permohonan yang wajahnya mirip Sehun.

Aku menaikkan alisku penasaran, dan alisku semakin naik ketika aku tidak menemukan satu bukti bahwa yang terjadi sekarang ini nyata. Yang wajahnya dekat sekali dan nafasnya menderu-deru panas di depanku ini nyata, serta yang baru saja dia ucapkan ini nyata.

"Kau yakin suka padaku?" Nafasku membentur wajah Sehun lagi, malunya…

"Aku suka padamu, Luhan…dan akan kuulangi lagi nanti sampai kau puas mendengarnya. Sekarang… bisakah aku menciummu lagi? Kau manis sekali, aku sudah tidak bisa sabar!"

Alisku mulai turun karena mulai yakin ini semua nyata. Tapi bibirku malah tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Aku menggeleng.

Tangan Sehun naik ke leherku. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi itu mampu membuat gairahku naik. "Aku tidak boleh menciummu lagi?"

Aku menggeleng lagi, tapi kali ini sebuah senyum miring kuulas. "Aku yang akan menciummu sekarang, karena tadi aku tidak fokus merasakan bibirmu, Sehun. _So, let me_."

Sehun tertawa.

Kali ini aku mampu melihat keindahan senyuman itu dari dekat. Dan ini membuat Sehun dan aku berciuman lagi… dengan penuh roman yang selalu kuimpikan untuk ciuman-ciumanku.

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta.

- **TBC-**


	18. 18th

Hari itu sebenarnya bukan hari yang cerah. Biasa saja. Tapi aku menemukan diriku menyukai setiap detiknya. Aku makan siang dengan Sehun dan menyelesaikan segala permasalan dengan baik, teramat baik. Bahkan bisakah aku bersorak karena akhirnya aku punya pacar?

Pacar pertamaku sangat tampan dan sempurna, seperti pangeran. Namanya Oh Sehun. Walau jika aku mau berpikir lagi, aku akan menyadari bahwa pacarku adalah seorang apatis. Dan itu sedikit buruk, membuatnya tidak sempurna. Namun segalanya hanya berwarna bunga di mataku untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sambil mengetik laporan tugasku. Hatiku senang, plus perutku sudah kenyang, jadi aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan lancar.

Saat Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendongak padanya dengan rona bunga yang kusembunyikan, karena itu bisa membuatku kelihatan konyol.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?" Sehun bertanya sambil duduk melesakkan diri ke sebelahku.

"Ya aku mengetik laporan, dan apa kau baru saja mandi?"

Sehun mendesah sebentar. "Tubuhku harus di tenangkan dengan air dingin."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sehun menatapku dan menggeleng. "Urusan orang dewasa. Anak kecil belum boleh tahu."

Aku membuang muka. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu setelah menciumku? "Sudah kubilang aku dewasa, Sehun! Apa kau sangat bebal sampai tidak menyadari hal itu?"

"Akan kuajari kau jadi dewasa pelan-pelan, sayang."

 _Ohoo sayang!_

Disayang Oh Sehun?

Semoga aku tidak merona.

"Kau imut sekali, Luhan!" Sehun mencolek bahuku sambil terkekeh.

"Kau mesum sekali," Aku menggerutu. "Apa kau serius mengajariku jadi dewasa? Kau pikir aku percaya jika menjadi dewasa adalah berciuman dengan cowok?!"

"Kau percaya kok, buktinya kau tadi tidak menolak… malah minta lagi sampai membuatku panas dingin."

"Ohh- jadi, itu alasannya kau kabur ke kamar mandi setelah ciuman denganku?!" Aku berseru dan Sehun kelihatan seperti kecolongan.

"Kali ini, aku tidak tahu harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak punya gadis manis pintar sepertimu." Desah Sehun.

Dan aku menganggap itu sebagai pujian. Jadi aku tersenyum riang sambil kembali pada laptopku yang sempat kulupakan. "Aku akan pulang setelah ini. Kau ada acara jam berapa? Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang loh."

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong soal itu." Giliran Sehun yang membuang muka ketika aku menoleh padanya terkejut.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya luang hari ini, tapi kau malah mengerjaiku, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih." Sehun masih menolak menatapku. "Aku cuma tidak sabar ketika kau bilang ada yang mau dibicarakan."

Aku mendesah dan meletakkan laptopku di meja. _Manis sekali kau, Sehun._ "Dan sebenarnya aku berniat bohong padamu, kupikir aku akan pergi siap-siap ke salon dulu sebelum makan malam denganmu. Kau ingat kan, kemarin kita makan bersama, tapi dandananku sama sekali tidak mengesankan. Tapi kau dengan jahatnya -walau benar sih, malah menuduhku bercanda… jadi yaah..." Akuku.

Lalu tubuhku tiba-tiba saja dipeluk dari samping. Hangat dan aman sekali rasanya. "Luhaaan, kau manis sekali!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan bibir Sehun dekat sekali. Aku mengecup bibir Sehun cepat. "Kau juga, Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

Jadi, pacaran dengan Sehun itu pada dasarnya menyenangkan. Dia sangat romantis dengan menelfonku setiap saat. Kemarin, setelah makan dan _haha hihi_ di ruang TV Sehun, aku masih menjadi parasit di apartemen pria itu dengan numpang mandi dan makan malam disana, walau secara teknis aku yang memasak. Lalu nyaris jam Sembilan, Sehun mengantarku naik. Sebenarnya aku merengek dan mengatakan aku bisa tinggal dengannya lebih lama karena aku sudah biasa pulang malam dan Kyungsoo akan mengerti. Tapi Sehun malah menjitakku dan mengatakan mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh pulang malam lagi.

Aku menurut akhirnya.

Aku masuk ke apartemenku dan disambut wajah garang Kyungsoo. Aku lupa mengabarinya jika aku makan malam di luar. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah kegirangan ketika aku menceritakan yang terjadi hari itu padanya. Kami menghabiskan malam itu dengan cerita perempuan, juga diselingi telfon Sehun di tengah malam, yang mana membuat Kyungsoo cekikikan tidak biasa di sampingku.

Keesokan harinya, pagi buta Sehun sudah menelfonku lagi. Dia berkata akan mengantarku kuliah. Ketika aku bertanya apa jadwal kami sama, mengingat hari ini aku punya kelas agak siang, dia bilang dia oke walau harus bolak-balik.

Aku merona dan tidak bisa tidak melempar ciuman jauh di telfon. Sehun kedengaran teratawa dan begitulah bagaimana aku berakhir berlari menyeberangi _lobby_ gedung apartemen.

Sehun barusan menelfon jika dia sudah di bawah.

Ketika aku keluar, aku melihat mobil hitam gagah Sehun sudah menanti. Tapi aku kehilangan senyumku saat itu juga.

Kaca hitam kemudinya turun, menampilkan Sehun yang berambut klimis disana, sedang melempar senyum kecil padaku. Tapi disampingnya, aku melihat seorang perempuan.

Aku menutup rapat mulutku dan enggan melangkah mendekati mobil Sehun.

Bukankah seharusnya Sehun hanya menjemputku?!

- **TBC-**


	19. 19th

Mulutku terkatup dan aku masih diam menatap Sehun dan Ms. Baekhyun. Ya, itu Ms. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di mobil Sehun. Di samping pria itu.

"Hai, Luhan!" Ms. Baekhyun berteriak dan melambai padaku.

Aku inginnya menggeleng dan balas meneriaki perempuan itu dengan brutal, tapi itu tentu saja tidak pantas. Jadi aku hanya diam tidak membalas, bahkan juga tidak bergerak.

"Luhan, ayo. Kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Sehun.

APA KATAMU, OH SEHUN?

Aku melempar pedang tajam lewat mataku. Mungkin harusnya aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi siapapun yang bisa menjemputku, agar aku tidak perlu semobil dengan duo dosen ini. Tapi aku malah mendekati mobil Sehun dan membuka pintu penumpang belakang. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun setelah ini. Dan juga… mungkin aku terlalu _masokhis_.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapku lambat. Nyaris menekan suaraku supaya kelihatan garang.

Sehun menyalakan mobil dan melirik lewat spion atas ketika aku sudah memasang sabuk pengaman. Aku inginnya memelototinya, tapi Ms. Baekhyun berbailk menghadapku dengan riang. "Luhan, tidak usah sungkan! Kata Prof Sehun, kau adalah temannya sejak umurmu 13 ya, yah walau aku tidak paham bagaimana bisa dengan rentang umur kalian, kalian bisa berteman dekat. Tapi yang penting… kau santai saja, sekarang anggap aku sebagai temanmu, bukan dosenmu, oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan Ms. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap depan lagi dengan santai.

Sekarang giliran urusanku dengan Sehun. aku memelototi Sehun dari spionnya. Dia melirikku.

TEMAN, HUH! APA SAJA YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN PADA BAEKHYUN, IDIOT! AKU BUKAN TEMANMU! AKU PACARMU!

Sehun lalu berdehem. "Jadi, Luhan, kita akan mengantar Ms. Baekhyun dulu ke perpustakaan dekat sungai sebelum kembali ke kampus. Kita masih punya cukup waktu sebelum kelasmu dimulai, kurasa."

Aku tidak menjawab karena rasanya ada lem yang merekatkan bibirku dan tenggerokanku memuat gumpalan entah apa, mungkin amarah. Yang memberi respon malahan Ms. Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya, Prof." Dia menyentuh lengan Sehun.

Dan saat itulah aku kehilangan kontrol dan menghentakkan kakiku keras. Sehun dan Ms. Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan.

"Ada semut." Kilahku singkat.

Lalu dosen-dosen itu kembali menghadap depan dengan Ms. Baehkyun yang tertawa dan Sehun yang diam-diam melirikku terus.

Aku membuang muka dan menatap jendela. Hatiku panas.

Sebenarnya itu tadi hanya sentuhan singkat. Tapi rasanya seperti aku baru saja memergoki pacarku selingkuh tepat di depan mataku. Itu menyesakkan dan aku tidak suka melihatnya. Tapi kelihatannya aku tidak punya suara sekarang.

Aku diam, seperti kehabisan tenaga dan mengamati jalanan yang kami lewati sampai kami tiba di depan perpustakaan yang dibicarakan Sehun tadi. Itu memang dekat dengan sungai dan gedung apartemenku, tapi aku tidak merasa aku mampu menerima kenyataan Ms. Baekhyun yang menumpang di mobil Sehun. Aku terus diam, bahkan ketika Ms. Baekhyun sudah pamit dan keluar.

Sehun berbalik dan menghadapku.

Aku masih tidak terbersit niatan untuk meladeninya setelah dia memanggil-manggil namaku berulang kali. Aku juga masih meyakini bahwa seharusnya Sehun menjemputku, bukannya membawa Ms. Baekhyun. Amarahku masih tinggi dan aku membiarkannya.

Lalu saat Sehun menggenggam tanganku, aku menoleh padanya. Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus memadamkan diri dan bicara pada Sehun. Aku ingat tujuanku nekat semobil dan terbakar amarah, karena aku ingin dengar pembelaan Sehun.

Jadi mari kita lihat apa yang jadi alasan Sehun. Itu harus masuk akal dan jika Sehun ingin minta maaf, dia harus bersujud dulu padaku.

"Luhan, kau harus tenang dan menguasai dirimu, oke? Ini pelajaran kedua kita."

Aku mengernyit dan menatap mata coklat tuanya. APA MAKSUDMU?!

Dan kelihatannya Sehun mengerti apa yang kusampaikan lewat tatapanku. "Kita harus merahasiakan hubungan kita dulu untuk sementara waktu. Kau harus jadi dewasa dengan sabar. Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya, Luhan. Kau gadis pintar dan menakjubkan yang pernah kukenal. Mari kita buat dirimu jadi dewasa dulu. Kau mengerti, sayang?"

Jadi dewasa lalu akan jadi pacar yang membanggakan. Baiklah itu mulai meluluhkanku. Dan herannya, amarahku langsung reda. Dimana kemurkaan yang menginginkan Sehun bersujud? Menguap di atas sungai Amazon?

"Gadis manis, katakan sesuatu. Aku minta maaf jika mengagetkanmu, sungguh maafkan aku!"

Inilah permintaan maaf Sehun, aku harus memintanya bersujud dulu… tapi aku malah mengangguk kalem. Entah, aku mungkin barusan dimantrai.

"Aku akan jadi dewasa dengan cepat." Gumamku sambil menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun kelihatan tertegun dan dia melangkahi joknya dengan kaki panjangnya. "Aku cinta padamu, Luhan." Kemudian dia mencium keningku.

Dan aku melemas saat itu juga. Manis sekali perlakuannya.

Dan ketika dia melepaskan bibirnya dari keningku, aku menatap bibir tipis itu tidak rela.

"Sekarang, kita harus bergegas ke kampus." Sehun mengecup bibirku sekilas dan dia mumbuka pintu mobilnya. "Ayo, pindah ke sampingku." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum menyadari Sehun memang sangat gentle dan turun, lalu pindah ke jok samping yang sekali lagi pintunya juga dibukakan oleh pria itu.

Setelah segalanya beres dan sabuk pengaman sudah terpasang, kami melaju meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Dan aku melewatkan sosok Ms. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi belum masuk gedung tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	20. 20th

"Luhan, idiot kau!" Kyungsoo berbisik dengan pelototan mata.

"Aku tidak idiot, pendek. Aku jenius. Dan ini perpus, diamlah." Aku menahan tawa sambil membisiki perempuan berkacamata yang duduk di sampingku.

Kami ada di perpus sekarang. Melewatkan jam makan siang dan mendekam disini sampai sore-sore begini. Buku-buku bertumpuk di depan kami dan Kyungsoo kelihatan tertarik sekali meraih satu buku tebal dan menggeplakkannya padaku.

"Jenius macam apa yang tidak mengerti kata-kata 'aku tidak mau dikenalkan dengan cowok manapun lagi'!"

"Kalem…" Dan hanya itu yang terpikir olehku.

"Ini bukan solidaritas, kau tahu!"

Aku mengernyit dan menutup buku di depanku yang tadi kubaca salah satu babnya. "Solidaritas? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau paham betul maksudku. Kau sekarang punya pacar, dan sekarang ngotot sekali ingin aku juga punya. Itu jelas bukan solidaritas. Itu pemaksaan ketika aku sudah bilang tidak mau. Apalagi sejak kali terakhir dengan cowok jerapah berkuping Yoda." Terang Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Kyungsoo itu cerewet, sesungguhnya. Jangan tertipu dengan potensi keapatisannya yang biasanya pendiam.

"Ohh, tentang itu." Aku mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Teringat tentang Kyungsoo dan si agresif Chanyeol yang benar-benar berkebalikan.

Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang menjabat sebagai penjaga perpus mengeja namaku lamat-lamat dengan tampang garang di dekat rak nun jauh disana. Oke, mungkin aku terlalu berisik barusan. Aku menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa suara padanya.

 _Well_ , aku sudah biasa ke perpus dan kenal dengan hampir keseluruhan penjaga perpus kampus. Dan yang barusan memelototiku itu namanya Mr. Blake, pria bule yang berkulit kecoklatan dan tampan. Walau masih tampan Oh Sehun.

"Soo-ya, Mr. Blake mulai marah, mungkin kita harus berhenti berbisik."

"Luhan-ah, mungkin kita harus pergi. Kita sudah terlalu lama disini!" Kyungsoo memelototiku.

"Tidak!" Aku menggeleng ribut. "Jongin dan Chanyeol akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Makanya ayo pergi!" Kyungsoo menoyor kepalaku dan aku membalasnya dengan cepat. Tapi, kemudian Mr. Blake yang tadinya berdiri dari jauh dari kami, kini sudah leih dekat dan mengetuk mejaku.

"Luhan! Kau harus berhenti membuat keributan atau aku dengan terpaksa harus mengeluarkanmu dari perpusku." Kata Mr. Blake dengan suara beraksennya.

Aku menatapnya dengan senyum main-main. "Ayee, tega sekali mengusirku, sir."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau berisik dan bisa mengganggu yang lain."

Aku melunturkan senyumku dan meringis. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kami akan diam."

Mr. Blake mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

Kemudian aku meraih ponselku yang tertindih buku, "Dimana duo rusuh itu, lama sekali." Tapi ketika aku menyalakan layarnya, aku bukannya mendapat pesan dari salah satu pria itu, malahan menemukan beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari 'MyHottie', Oh Sehun.

O-ow apa yang sudah kulewatkan! Aku mengetik pesan untuk Sehun, kukatakan padanya aku di perpus dari tadi dan tidak melihat panggilannya.

"Soo-ya, aku melewatkan panggilan Sehun!" Aku memekik, tapi kemudian gelagapan dengan cepat. Pekikan untungnya tidak terlalu nyaring. Tidak ada yang menoleh pada kami selain gadis yang duduk dua bangku di kananku, itu pun dia hanya melongok sekilas dan kembali lagi pada laptopnya. Selain itu, Mr. Blake sepertinya juga tidak memergoki.

"Lalu?"

Aku menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lalu aku harus cari tempat untuk menelfonnya sekarang, bodoh."

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku, Luhan. Teman-temanmu akan segera sampai dan aku tidak mau menghadapi mereka sendirian." Kyungsoo meraih sebuah buku dan membukanya perlahan. Aku melirik tangannya yang separuh bergetar. Sial, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis pemalu ini.

Tapi aku tergiur sekali menelfon dan mendengar suara serak Sehun.

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh protes jika nanti aku pulang ke tempat Sehun."

"Memang sejak kapan aku protes soal kebiasaan mainmu?"

"Jangan bercanda, kau selalu mengomel jika aku pulang malam. Selalu." Aku mencibir sambil mengecek ponselku berkala, Sehun masih belum membalas pesanku. Dimana si tampan itu? Apa dia sedang ada kelas sore?

"Itu tandanya aku peduli padamu, Luhan. Tapi Professor Oh adalah pengecualian. Kau boleh main sepuasnya dengan dia."

Aku mengernyit pada Kyungsoo yang berusaha menunduk pada bukunya, walau aku tahu dia sedang gelisah. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang sesekali mendongak ke pintu perpus. Oh Tuhan, aku tahu Kyungsoo memang pemalu, tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa dia sebegini takutnya berkenalan dengan orang asing. "Kyungsoo-ya, tenanglah."

"Aku sepenuhnya terkendali." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat. Tapi kepalanya celingukan lagi-lagi.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mendengus. "Terserah, lagian kau yakin aku bisa main sepuasnya dengan Sehun? Sehun itu pria hot yang pasti menginginkan sesuatu dari cewek loh. Kau bilang aku harus menghindari pria dengan 'obsesi'nya itu…"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan bukunya dan menatapku dengan mata belonya yang terhalang kacamata. "Professor Sehun sudah dewasa, kalian terpaut angka 7, Luhan. Dia pasti akan menjagamu."

Kali ini giliran aku yang menunduk pada buku di bawah lipatan tanganku. "Ya, hari ini aku sudah dua kali mendengar bahwa aku tidak dewasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pagi tadi aku marah pada Sehun yang memberi tumpangan pada Ms. Baekhyun, dia bilang aku harus jadi dewasa dulu baru dia mau terbuka pada hubungan kami. Dan sekarang kau bilang aku juga tidak dewasa. Bagus, mentalku mulai terkikis!" Gerutuku dengan suara yang semoga saja tidak pecah.

"Aku barusan tidak menyebutmu tidak dewasa, Luhan. Telingamu tuli ya? Dan sebentar, apa kau barusan berkata jika Professor Sehun selingkuh dengan Ms. Baekhyun?"

"Telingamu yang tuli, Kyungsoo. Sudah kukatakan dengan jelas."

"Kau serius?!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, sebenarnya sudah cukup lupa juga pada kejadian pagi tadi. Kan Sehun tadi sudah menjelaskan situasinya. Ms. Baekhyun memang sedang butuh tumpangan dan kebetulan saja mereka searah. Sehun juga sudah minta maaf, jadi gumpalan kecemburuan yang sempat membakarku tadi sudah terkikis, sebenarnya. "Aku serius. Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan hal besar. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, aku bisa mengerti jika itu cuma kebetulan."

Aku melihat Kyungsoo menatapku seolah aku berkepala dua. Dia melepas kacamata bacanya dengan kasar. "Kau yakin aku bisa mengerti? Jika itu aku, mungkin aku sudah menusuknya dengan jepit rambutku." Begitu katanya.

Sudut bibirku tertarik. Benar, seharusnya memang itu yang kulakukan karena Sehun sudah membuatku serangan jantung. Kan kami baru kemarin resmi pacaran, tapi sehari setelahnya dia sudah bareng perempuan lain. Tapi sayangnya, aku terlalu sayang untuk menyakiti pria tampan jelmaan malaikat itu.

"Hey gadis-gadis, _sorry_ kami telat." Aku mendongak mendengar suara berat ini dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan rambut keritingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti biasa dan aku tertular senyumnya dengan cepat.

"Chanyeol! Dan hai Jongin!" Aku melambai pada pria berjaket kulit coklat dan juga yang punya kulit kecoklatan seksi yang cuma berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Itu Kim Jongin. Dia juga biasanya main bersamaku ke _club_.

"Hai Luhan." Jongin menggeret kursi yang berseberangan denganku, sementara Chanyeol mengikuti dengan duduk di seberang Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong, ketika aku melirik Kyungsoo, dia sedang menatap Jongin dengan mata menyipit. Itu sedikit tidak bagus, walau sebenarnya aku mengerti itu. Ada penjelasan dibalik mata Kyungsoo yang selalu menyipit menyeramkan. Itu hanya karena begitulah adanya mata bulat Kyungsoo tanpa kacamata minusnya.

Aku menyikut Kyungsoo supaya ia lebih ramah. Tapi gadis itu masih menatap Jongin penuh teliti sebelum gentian menatap Chanyeol yang kelihatannya memang sudah masuk black listnya sejak awal dengan waspada. Aku berucap santai, "Kalian seharusnya datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Dosen kami terlalu menyebalkan sampai tidak ada yang berani mengingatkan jamnya sudah habis." Chanyeol membalasku juga dengan santai. Tidak terlalu menganggap pusing pada Kyungsoo yang mencoba menusuknya lewat mata.

"Kau bilang ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang, Han." Namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Jongin sepertinya cukup sensitive. Aku melihatnya duduk tidak nyaman setelah melirikku dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi dan tersenyum secerah mungkin sambil mengulurkan kacamata Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, pakai dulu kacamatamu, jangan menakuti dua pria hot ini dengan mata minusmu. Dan karena kau sudah kenal dengan Chanyeol, kenalkan, ini Jongin. Dia pria paling macho dan kecoklatan yang pernah kukenal." Aku mengerling pada Jongin yang mulai rileks. "Dan Jongin, ini Kyungsoo, dia roommateku yang paling manis sejagad raya."

Jongin mengulurkan tangan kokohnya yang berbalut kulit kecoklatan itu pada Kyungsoo. Dia kelihatan cukup mengerti dan nyaman dengan Kyungsoo. Dan untungnya, Kyungsoo yang sudah berkacamata itu, menyambut tangan Jongin. "Hai."

Ketika jabat tangan itu selesai, aku tersenyum lagi. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pasti akan cocok. Jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sangatlah kontras, kupikir Jongin yang lumayan tenang itu adalah pilihan yang bagus.

Dan senyumku semakin lebar saat ekor mataku menemukan Sehun memasuki pintu perpustakaan. Dia mengenakan kemeja kelabu yang pas sekali membungkus bahu lebarnya. Rambutnya klimis dan aku ingin sekali menyusurkan tanganku diatasnya, serta membuatnya berantakan. Aku bertekad melakukan hal itu nanti.

Kyungsoo sepertinya juga melihat apa yang kulihat. Dia menyikut lenganku dan aku ingin sekali meloncat pada Sehun yang sekarang matanya sudah menangkap mataku.

"Soo-ya," Aku memanggil Kyungsoo dan menatapnya penuh sendu. "Aku harus pergi ke 'kamar mandi' sebentar."

"Luhan, tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mau ditinggal.

Aku merengek dan melirik Sehun yang masuk ke salah satu deretan rak pojok. " _Please_ , sebentar saja. Sebentaaaar, aku janji!"

"Pergilah." Yang menjawab malah Chanyeol, dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Kudoakan semoga dia tidak akan mati di tangan Kyungsoo. Jelas dia tidak benar-benar mengerti pada apa yang sudang kubicarakan dengan Kyungsoo. Plus dia pasti juga tidak tahu perihal melintasnya Professor Sehun karena dia sekarang sedang memunggungi pintu masuk.

"Kyungsoo, aku bersumpah, aku cuma sebentar." Aku menoleh pada Jongin kemudian, "Jongin-ah, aku titip gadisku. Jangan biarkan dia membunuh Chanyeol, dan jangan biarkan mereka berdua bicara, mereka tidak akur." Aku mendengar Chanyeol berseru tapi aku malah segera meloncat dari kursiku ketika Jongin mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman singkat.

Oke, Jongin pasti cocok dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan aku segera melangkah terbirit masuk ke deretan rak yang tadi dimasuki Sehun tanpa menoleh lagi. Amarah Kyungsoo bisa menunggu. Yang tidak bisa menunggu adalah keinginanku bertemu Sehun.

Deret itu kosong. Aku tidak melihat Sehun di sepanjang lorongnya. Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menyusurinya sampai sebuah tangan menarikku masuk lebih dalam ke sebuah deret lain.

"Hai, _babe_!" Seruku. Ini Sehun yang sedang memelukku. Cologne ini sudah kuhafal tanpa sadar. Dan aku merona ketika merasakan betapa eratnya pelukan Sehun. Rasanya sudah kangen sekali padanya, padahal kami hanya berpisah beberapa jam lalu.

Sehun mengusakkan wajahnya ke rambutku dan aku mendengar dia menderu. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa sedemikian dekat dengan Oh Sehun. Ini anugrah! Dia sekarang pacarku, bahkan sekarang sedang memelukku!

Aku membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tanganku disekeling pinggangnya. Tubuh Sehun hangat sekali dan aku suka merasakan bagaimana cara tangan Sehun yang melingkariku seolah aku harus ada dalam jangkauannya.

"Rasanya aku bisa bertahan berpelukan denganmu selamanya, tapi Kyungsoo akan _literally_ membunuhku jika aku tidak segera kembali." Kataku dengan mulut tertutup kerah Sehun. Semoga saja lipstikku tidak membekas disana.

Aku mendengar Sehun tertawa dan dia melepaskanku setelahnya. "Kau sedang apa memangnya? Kulihat kalian sedang mengobrol, bukan belajar disana."

Aku mendongak pada Sehun yang memang punya tubuh tinggi dan menatap mata coklatnya yang sekarang kelihatan _sparkling_ walau diantara pencahayaan gelap dalam rak ini. "Aku mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Ini saatnya dia punya pacar, tapi selama ini dia terlalu idiot dengan menutup diri pakai buku. Jadi, aku harus jadi mak comblang, 'kan."

Aku merasakan tangan Sehun mengusap pipiku. "Kau terlalu baik, gadis manis."

Aku tersenyum bangga, tapi kemudian aku berseru. "Ya Tuhan! Lihat, Sehun. Lipstikku menempel di kerahmu!"

Sehun memperhatikan kerahnya dan aku merengut pada warna _pink_ dari bibirku yang membekas disana. Sehun tidak berkata apapun. Sehun mungkin marah. Hal ini tentu saja bisa merusak kredibilitasnya jika ada seseorang yang melihat bekas itu.

"Harusnya kau tidak memelukku tadi!"

Sehun menggeleng pada wajah bersungutku, "Bagaimana bisa aku tahan untuk tidak memelukmu, Luhan. Aku kangen sekali padamu!"

Dan aku melipat bibirku ke dalam untuk menahan senyumanku. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang rindu. Aku melipat tanganku di bawah dada. "Aku jadi teringat sesuatu, Kyungsoo tadi bilang kau adalah orang dewasa sementara aku adalah anak kecil. Tapi setelah ucapanmu barusan, segalanya sudah pasti terbalik! Akulah si dewasa dan kau si anak kecil yang merengek."

Sehun menarik bibirnya untuk melengkung dengan indah dan memelukku lagi. Namun kali ini lipatan tanganku memberi kami sedikit jarak.

"Sehun, aku bisa meninggalkan jejak lipstick lainnya jika seperti ini!"

Sehun kelihatannya tidak mendengarku karena aku malah merasakan pelukannya mengerat. "Luhan, Luhan, kau manis sekali! Jika kau benar-benar khawatir soal kemejaku, maukah setelah ini kau ke tempatku? Aku ingin memelukmu sepuasnya disana, dan aku tidak perlu mendengarmu mengomel lagi soal pakaianku. Bagaimana?"

Baiklah, ini kedengaran menggiurkan! Dan juga sejalan sekali dengan rencana awalku untuk pulang apartemen Sehun!

Mungkin kami memang jodoh.

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Aku tidak sabar untuk segera datang!"

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi masih meraih bahuku. "Sekarang pamitanlah pada Kyungsoo dan segera pergi. Jangan terlalu lama ngobrol dengan teman-teman priamu, mengerti?"

Aku mengernyit pada keprotektifannya, tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk dan mengulas senyum. "Oke! Sampai ketemu nanti, Sehun!"

.

.

.

- **TBC-**

 **OYE GUYS, SEBISA MUNGKIN GUE STAY ON OUR SCHED. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan kalo gue gak up dalam kurun waktu 3 hari kek biasanya ya, dan ketika saat itu terjadi, gue memohon pengertian kalian tentang _dunia ini berat._**

 **Dan gue mutusin bahwa karena HunHan udah pacaran sekarang dan beberapa dari kalian pasti udah mulai bertanya-tanya tentang dimana letak RATE Mnya story ini, nahh...**

 **...tungguin aja _apa_ yg kalian tungguin, ****_if u know what i mean!_**


	21. 21th

**_Telat sehari oi_** _, sorry kalo SIAPA TAHU kemarin ada yg nungguin sampe malem._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke mejaku dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang mengganggu Kyungsoo yang membaca buku. Jongin mencoba melerai, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. " _Seriously, guys_?" Aku menggerutu.

Chanyeol nyengir, "Kyungsoo sangat lucu, Luhan."

Aku memelototinya dan menoleh pada Jongin. "Dan kau tidak berhasil mencegah mereka bertengkar," Rasanya aku seperti seorang ibu yang mengomeli anak-anak bandelnya.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang lucu saat marah." Jongin ikutan nyengir bersama Chanyeol.

Dasar pria!

"Dan Kyungsoo, _really_? Membaca?" Aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Harusnya dia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk berkenalan dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi banyak. Dia kelihatan benar-benar dalam mood buruk.

"Oke, baiklah, kelihatannya ini tidak berhasil." Aku memijat pelipisku dramatis. "Kupikir kita pulang saja, aku ada janji dengan 'dosenku'."

Kyungsoo menyipit menatapku, mengerti dengan 'dosen' yang sedang kumaksud. Dia tidak memberi tanggapan, tapi membereskan bukunya.

"Kalian akan pulang sekarang? Tidak pergi ke _club_ dulu?" Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengernyit dalam diam. Dan aku berucap sambil membereskan bukuku juga. "Tidak, kalian berdua mengacaukan _mood_ dengan buruk."

Chanyeol mencolek bahu Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, ayo minum dulu!"

Aku melihat Kyungsoo menepis tangan itu dengan kasar dan menatap pria Yoda itu dengan tatapan 'kubunuh kau'.

Aku menggeleng dan Jongin berbisik padaku. "Jika _mood_ kalian sudah baik, kutunggu di _club_ , Luhan. Kyungsoo juga bisa ikut bergabung."

Oke, kelihatannya Jongin tertarik dengan Kyungsoo!

.

.

.

.

Selepas keluar dari perpustakaan, Kyungsoo mengemudikan mobilku pulang. Sepanjang jalan, aku menanyainya tentang Jongin. Karena Jongin kelihatannya terkesan dengan Kyungsoo, akan jadi benar-benar baik jika Kyungsoo juga tertarik.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti men _comblang_ kanku dengan teman mainmu! Jongin sama menjengkelkannya seperti Chanyeol, Luhan." Kyungsoo berkata ketika kami keluar dari mobil dan menuju _lift basement_. "Tapi dia sedikit lebih pengertian dari Chanyeol sih." Tambahnya.

Aku tertawa. "Bagus! Jongin juga kelihatannya tertarik padamu. Tapi karena perbandinganmu sempit, hanya seputar Jongin dan Chanyeol, kita perlu memperbaikinya. Akan kupikirkan soal pilihan lain untukmu."

Kyungsoo memukul lenganku. "Jangan bilang kau ingin mengenalkanku dengan temanmu yang lain?"

Aku mengusap lenganku, "Kenapa tidak? Ini kan supaya pengalamanmu dengan lelaki banyak."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak butuh pengalaman yang semacam itu."

"Kyungsoo, kau harus realistis! Begitu cara kerja dunia ini jika kau tidak ingin diperalat oleh lelaki. Kau harus hati-hati pada mereka." Kami masuk ke dalam lempengan _lift_ kosong dan aku menekan tombol 7 dan 9.

"Lihat siapa yang sekarang sedang kasmaran dengan lelaki." Kyungsoo mencibirku dan aku tertawa.

"Masa iya aku mau jatuh cinta dengan perempuan sejenisku!"

Lalu _lift_ nya terbuka di lantai 7, lantai Sehun!

"Kau tidak pulang mandi dulu?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Aku menggeleng dan melangkah ke luar. "Aku kan bisa mandi di rumah pacarku! Aku sudah kangen sekali pada Sehun."

"Dasar pasangan baru." Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dan aku menyempatkan melambai padanya sebelum _lift_ yang membawa Kyungsoo menutup.

Setelah itu, aku melangkah ke apartemen Sehun yang bernomor 7-3. Letaknya ada di depan pintu darurat, dan itu berarti aku harus menyeberangi lorong yang beralas karpet coklat yang sedang sepi ini.

Aku menekan bel milik Sehun ketika aku sudah ada di depan pintu. Tapi setelah beberapa kali, aku belum mendapat respon. Jadi aku menunduk untuk menekan _passcode_. Semalam Sehun sudah memberitahuku tentang passcodenya. Itu membuatku terharu. Ini seperti menandakan bahwa Sehun ingin berhubungan serius denganku, yah walau aku ragu untuk mengutarakan pikiranku secara gamblang padanya. Dan hal itu juga membuatku urung memberikan _passcode_ milikku padanya. _Plus_ aku tidak tinggal sendirian. Ada Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja hal ini akan menjadikan alasan lain kenapa aku tidak mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke apartemenku sesukanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kodenya adalah 041220. 2 digitnya awal mengartikan bulan April dan sisa digitnya adalah kombinasi dari tanggal ulang tahun kami. Sehun manis sekali sampai mengatur passcodenya seperti itu. Sekali lagi ini membuatku terharu.

Ketika pintunya mengayun terbuka dan aku tidak melihat sepatu Sehun, aku berasumsi jika dia mungkin sekarang masih ada di kampus, atau di jalan.

Aku melepas _heels_ dan mulai memikirkan untuk membuat makan malam. Jadi aku berlari kecil ke dapur keabuan milik Sehun dan meletakkan tasku di konter. Dan kegiatan mengobrak-abrik dapur Sehun kumulai dengan senandung riang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah selesai memasak nasi dan menggoreng ayam.

Aku sedang berjongkok di kulkas untuk mengambil wortel ketika aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Luhan?" Aku mendengar Sehun berteriak.

Aku menahan diri untuk memekik dan menjemput Sehun, makanya aku setia berjongkok sambil senyum-senyum dan berseru, "Di dapur!" Dan telingaku menangkap suaraku sendiri yang penuh dengan kegirangan.

Kedengarannya Sehun baru melangkah masuk ke dapur, "Dimana? Apa kau sedang main petak umpet?" Begitu tanyanya. Ini karena pandangan Sehun padaku terhalang _pantry_.

Aku tertawa dan menegakkan tubuhku dengan wortel besar di genggaman. "Kau keberatan jika aku masuk dan mengacau di dapurmu?" Tanyaku dengan sebuah seringaian.

Wajah Sehun awalnya serius, mulai melunak. Dia bahkan tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabit. "Kacaukan dapurku setiap saat, aku akan sangat menyukai ide itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, dapurku kan jarang kupakai."

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa." Seringaiku semakin lebar. Luhan, tenanglah. Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang. Ini seperti Sehun sedang mengundangku untuk tinggal bersamanya dengan lebih intens. "Sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu sementara aku melanjutkan mengotori dapurmu."

Sehun kelihatan tidak mendengarku. Dia malah memutari pantry dengan cepat dan berdiri di sampingku yang sedang mencuci wortel. "Aku pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan momen semacam ini. Dan aku tidak percaya gadis cantik sepertimu mau merealisasikannya. Aku harus mengatakan jika aku amat sangat senang kau disini, gadis manis."

Hatiku dimekari bunga ketika mendengarnya. Ini nyaris membuatku terlena, tapi aku menahan diriku menjadi seorang gadis agresif yang menuntut ciuman setelah rayuan. Aku memberi Sehun sebuah senyum kecil dan melanjutkan menggosok wortel. "Mandilah."

Dan sekali lagi, Sehun tidak mendengarku. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memegangi kepalaku supaya mendongak menatapnya. Lalu dia murunduk, mencium keningku. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Kata Sehun dengan bibir menempel pada kulitku.

Dan aku meleleh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	22. 22th

Aku masih merona berkat perlakuan manis Sehun, bahkan ketika Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan sedang duduk di depanku dengan dandanan lebih segar. Rambut hitamnya sepenuhnya masih basah, dan aku bisa mencium bau segar sabunnya tanpa harus mempermalukan diri dengan mengendus-endus udara sekitar.

Aku membuang muka.

"Ada apa?" Aku mendengar Sehun bertanya, tapi aku menolak untuk menatapnya. Panci kosong yang tadi kupakai memasak dan sekarang masih ada di atas kompor itu sebenarnya tidak jauh lebih menarik daripada manusia tampan diseberangku, tapi apalah daya.

"Aku melewatkan sesuatu, Luhan?" Suara Sehun kedengaran lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Aku menoleh dan menatap langsung mata tajam itu. "Ya, kau melewatkan sesuatu dengan mandi." Itu sedikit ketus. Dan aku tidak percaya suaraku bisa setajam barusan.

Sehun mengernyit. "Dan apakah itu?"

Aku membuka tanganku lebar dan menunjukkan padanya masakanku yang sudah tertata dan siap makan di atas meja. "Kau lihat semua ini?"

Aku melihat mata Sehun menjelajah meja. Mungkin kini ia menyadari jika meja makannya kini sudah terisi semangkuk nasi, sepiring besar ayam _fillet_ dan semangkuk besar kari yang asapnya mengepul, _plus_ 2 gelas jus mangga. Makan malam buatanku yang sebenarnya sedikit tidak pantas dikatakan makan malam. Tapi saat mata Sehun kembali bersirobok dengan mataku, dia kelihatan masih kebingugan. "Ya, aku melihat masakan lezat dan berbau enakmu, tapi aku masih belum paham kemana arah pembicaraan kita. Bisa berikan aku _clue_ lagi?"

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang mengudara dan cemberut menatap Sehun yang masih beralis mengerut. "Sekarang lihat aku!" Gerutuku.

"Oke."

Dan sebenarnya dia belum oke. Dari mata Sehun yang masih belum berkilat, aku yakin dia masih belum paham maksudku. "Sehun! Kau yakin kau adalah dosen _hot_ yang diagung-agungkan cerdas di kampus?!"

"Kupikir itu memang aku. _Hot_ dan cerdas seperti yang kau bilang."

Aku menyipit. "Jadi?"

Sehun balas menatapku dengan sipitan matanya yang sudah asli sipit. "Jadi?"

Aku meraung frustasi. "Jadi ini adalah kedua kalinya aku makan bersamamu dengan lusuh!"

Dan akhirnya mata Sehun berkilat. "Oh, apa kau berusaha mengatakan bahwa ini tidak adil jika aku sudah mandi sedangkan kau belum, gadis manis?"

Ah, sepertinya Sehun tidak secerdas yang dikenal orang.

Aku melipat tanganku di bawah dada dan mencibir. "Daya tangkapmu benar-benar luar biasa, Sehun."

Sehun tertawa mendengarku. Tawanya mengalun dan membuat suasana dapur sangatlah hidup. Aku suka tawa Sehun! Sangat suka!

Aku mengendik bahu dan mulai menyendok kari di mangkuk besar. "Aku menemukan bumbu kari ibumu di kulkas." Kataku berusaha mengalihkan obrolan kami.

Sehun meredakan tawanya dan menatap kari yang ada di sendokku dan sekarang masuk ke mulutku. Untuk sejenak, Sehun masih menatap itu dengan tawanya sudah menyingkir. Tapi kemudian mata tajamnya kembali ke mataku. "Oh- ya, ibuku mungkin meninggalkannya disana. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah makan, Luhan?"

Aku melihat Sehun menyendok masakanku dan aku merasakan perasaan bangga menyusupi dadaku. "Bagaimana rasanya? Aku menambahkan wortel dan beberapa rempah lagi disana. Dan setelah ini aku ingin numpang mandi."

Sehun mengunyah makannya dan aku menyendok nasi dan kari lain. Mata Sehun membentuk sabit dan bibirnya yang tipis itu melengkung. "Ini luar biasa enak dan patut kuakui, aku berharap menikah denganmu."

Saat itulah aku tersedak. Makananku masuk ke tenggorokan alih-alih ke kerongkongan. Efeknya luar biasa. Hidungku kesulitan menarik udara dan aku kelabakan. Sehun kelihatan cukup panik ketika mengulurkan jusku dengan tangan bergetar.

Entah atas dasar apa dia sampai tremor semacam itu. Bisa saja karena baru saja membuatku nyaris mati, atau bisa juga karena dia baru saja berucap hal aneh. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku menegak jusku dan untung saja nafasku kembali lancar perlahan.

Melirik Sehun, aku menemukan dia mengusapkan tangannya kebelakang leher. " _Well_ , Luhan, kau bisa menganggap ini lamaran. Tapi kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun. Aku tahu segalanya terlalu cepat buatmu, walau sebenarnya tanpa kau tahu, itu tidak benar." Aku lupa caranya bernafas lagi ketika Sehun melirikku malu-malu, _apa-apaan tatapan a la cowok abg malu-malu itu!_ "…Mungkin lebih baik jangan dijawab sekarang! Ini sangat tidak romantis. Akan kuulang lagi dengan persiapan yang lebih matang." Begitu katanya.

Aku menegak jusku lagi dan mengernyit. Kenapa suasananya jadi sangat serius seperti ini!

Dan serius nih, Sehun barusan melamarku? Bukankah kami baru resmi pacaran kemarin? Tentu saja segalanya terlalu cepat!

Akhirnya aku menggeleng. "Akan kuanggap barusan tidak ada yang terjadi." Itulah satu-satunya yang terpikir olehku.

Tidak mungkin kan jika aku mengiyakan saja lamaran Sehun, meskipun sebenarnya aku juga tergiur sekali dengan bayangan hidup selamanya bersama pria hot itu. Tapi, tentu saja aku harus menyadarkan akalku.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya," Katanya dan mungkin aku berhalunasi jika bahu Sehun melorot kecewa.

Aku membuang muka, untuk kedua kalinya. Dan aku berdiri dari kursiku. Sehun mendongak padaku. Tidak yakin dengan apakah yang kulakukan benar, aku meliriknya sedikit sebelum beranjak pergi. "Aku akan mandi sekarang. Lanjutkan makanmu!"

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak melihat kekecewaan Sehun karena itu hanya akan membuat mulutku gatal ingin menyenangkan Sehun dan membuat aku menyesal kemudian karena menjadi gadis gampangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di kamar mandi tamu, aku segera melepas pakaianku dan masuk ke dalam _shower box_. Air dinginnya kunyalakan dan tubuhku seketika basah mulai dari rambut sampai ke kuku kaki.

Bayangan Sehun yang duduk merosot itu kembali mengiyang. Dia kelihatan kecewa dengan ketidak-acuhanku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa disalahkan. Mungkin itu diriku sendiri yang menjadi penyebab kecewaanya. Tapi Sehun juga salah. Dia membuatku tidak nyaman dengan sikap kakunya. Dia begitu blak-blakkan dan tanpa persiapan.

Jujur saja aku senang ketika mengetahui Sehun ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamaku. Tapi aku juga merasa buruk ketika dia mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya dan tanpa persiapan, seolah aku tidak begitu berarti untuknya sampai dia harus repot-repot memikirkan perasaanku setelahnya.

Aku menggeleng dan mencoba merilekskan tubuhku. Ketika pikiranku penuh seperti ini, yang perlu kulakukan adalah berhenti berpikir dan tidak mengambil keputusan apapun. Aku bisa menyesal dengan sangat buruk jika membiarkan diriku membiarkan mengambil keputusan disaat kepanasan seperti sekarang.

Aku mengambil _puff_ sabun dan menggosok kulitku sedikit kasar. Sekali lagi, aku perlu bernafas! Rasanya bukan hanya otakku yang penuh, paru-paruku juga penuh oleh entah apa sehingga membuat dadaku sesak. Pikiran dan emosi buruk dari masa lalu mulai terputar di depan mataku.

Tuhan, bukan ini yang kubutuhkan sekarang!

" _Aaaarghht!!_ " Aku menjatuhkan _puff_ ku dan menutup mataku dengan kepalan tangan.

 _Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri!_

Aku menutup mataku erat ketika bayang-bayang itu tidak berhenti. Mataku sudah tertutup dan yang kulihat hanyalah gelap. Tapi anehnya aku masih bisa melihat hal-hal buruk itu dengan jelas. Sialan! Sialan!

 _Tuhan, kumohon, selamatkan aku!!_

"LUHAN! Apa yang terjadi?" Aku mendengar Sehun berteriak dari luar kamar mandi. Dia kedengaran tidak sabar dengan gedoran pintunya. Aku ingat mengunci pintunya, jadi tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menerobos masuk dan menemukanku telanjang sambil meraung seperti ini. "Luhan!! Aku mendengar teriakan! Kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku!!"

Dan saat itulah aku mampu menarik nafas lagi, meski lewat mulut. Tidak mengapa. Rasanya lega sekali!

Aku terengah dan mencoba memikirkan segala hal baik untuk menyingkirkan gambaran-gambaran buruk yang masih memutari kepalaku.

"Luhan!! _Please_! Kau harus menjawabku jika tidak ingin aku menghancurkan pintu sialan ini dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam! Luhan!"

Aku membuka mataku dan merasakan mataku panas, nyaris tidak mampu mempertahankan kelopakku agar tetap terbuka. Namun aku bersyukur. Bayangan itu sudah pergi. Kali ini aku mampu meluruskan otakku lagi dan aku melangkah keluar dari _shower box_ dengan ketelanjanganku. Sehun masih setia menggedor dengan keras. "Diamlah, Sehun!" Aku menerikinya dan dia seketika diam.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam?!" Lalu dia mulai berisik lagi ketika aku meraih bathrobe tebal.

Aku menatap cermin besar dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Aku melihat ada seorang gadis dengan rambut dan wajah basah kuyup. Bahunya naik turun tidak teratur dan dia kelihatan seperti baru saja kontipasi parah diatas WC. Parah, tapi itu aku. Aku menyugar rambutku dan memutuskan untuk melangkah ke pintu yang tidak henti-henti ditinju Sehun.

Setelah aku memutar kunci dan mengayunkan pintu untuk terbuka, Sehun menghambur masuk. Dia melewatiku dan memeriksa segalanya. _Bathtube_ , lantai, _washtafel, shower box_ , dan lain-lain.

Aku tidak peduli. Yang kulakukan adalah keluar dari kamar mandi pengap itu dan terhenti ketika Sehun menarikku membentur dada bidangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya padaku dan mengelus rambut basahku yang sekarang membuat baju depannya basah.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Sehun melepaskanku dan mengusap mataku. "Karena matamu sakit? Mereka merah sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Kumohon, Luhan. Aku kehilangan akal ketika kau pergi begitu saja setelah menolakku, dan lalu kau berteriak kesetanan dari kamar mandi yang terkunci."

Mataku merah? Pantas saja rasanya aku kesulitan _melek_. Mungkin tadi kena tanganku yang bekas memegang sabun.

Aku menutup mataku dan menikmati usapan Sehun di wajahku.

"Luhan, gadis manis, katakan sesuatu!" Sehun menyentakku, walau tangannya masih mengusap dengan kelembutan yang membuatku terlena.

"Cerewet! Jangan pernah melamarku atau apapun lagi! Kau dengar?!"

Dan amarahku yang biasanya kutahan itu tersulut dengan mudah ketika mendengar Sehun berkata keras… terlebih padaku.

Aku bersumpah, aku tidak butuh amarah Sehun sekarang! Aku butuh menenangkan diri setelah _trans_ sialan itu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALASAN KENAPA GUE UPDATE CEPET:**

 _Satu, karena gue minta maaf kemarin telat._

 _Dua, gue gak sabar nungguin colabnya Sehun Chanyeol._

 _Tiga, sekarang hari libur -walau tugas kuliah gak ada liburnya._

 _Empat, gue lagi happy, kemaren abis nonton Iko Uwais yg macho parah di Mile22._

 _Wkwk random banget gue orangnya._


	23. 23th

**Sorry for being late.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenang.

Aku kini duduk di sofa TV Sehun dengan ketenangan yang memang kubutuhkan sejak kejadian di kamar mandi. Sehun ada dibelakangku. Sedang mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Dia diam dan tidak banyak menggangguku setelah aku berteriak padanya.

Segalanya kembali seperti semula untukku. Mataku sudah tidak perih, dan kuduga itu sudah tidak merah. Emosiku sudah stabil dan akalku sudah kembali sekarang. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tadi bisa saja membentak Sehun. Aku tidak biasanya marah-marah, aku selalu mensugesti diriku bahwa aku harus ramah pada semua orang. Aku ingin diterima dengan baik dimanapun aku berada. Termasuk diterima oleh Sehun. Tapi kejadian barusan, tentu saja merupakan poin negatif.

"Hmm." Aku bergumam dan Sehun berhenti mengusap rambutku.

Aku memutar tubuhku yang masih berbalut _bathrobe_ dan melesakkan punggungku ke sandaran, tapi aku masih ragu untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun memangku handuk basah di tangannya. Dia ikutan bersandar sepertiku. Mungkin dia sekarang lelah menghadapiku.

Dan kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Keheningan ini mencekikku. Aku tidak butuh ketenangan lagi! Jadi aku berucap, "Sorry untuk yang tadi." Aku akhirnya menemukan lagi kewarasanku.

Dari ekor mataku, aku mengetahui Sehun menatapku lekat. "Apa ini artinya aku sudah boleh bertanya soal apa yang terjadi tadi? Dan kau tidak perlu minta maaf soal apapun."

Sehun kedengaran hati-hati sekali mengatakannya. Oh, mulut tajamku tadi mungkin sudah membuat Sehun _keki_ denganku.

"Tidak, jangan bahas yang tadi, Sehun, kumohon. Dan aku perlu minta maaf soal membentakmu, aku tahu aku berlebihan."

"Kalau begitu aku juga perlu minta maaf. Aku memaksamu untuk menjawab segala pertanyaanku tanpa memikirkan keadaanmu. Kau berteriak lalu muncul dengan keadaan buruk. Aku khawatir dan bingung apa yang terjadi pada-"

"Please, bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain? Aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Aku menatap Sehun pasrah. Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal buruk.

Sehun menatapku lama, "Aku tidak bisa, Luhan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu dan aku ingin tahu apa yang kulewatkan."

"Kau egois." Kataku cepat dan tanpa berpikir.

"Apa?"

Ya, apa?!

Aku tidak tahu darimana aku punya keberanian menyebut pria superior itu egois. Entahlah, emosiku mulai tidak stabil sekarang. Aku jadi mudah marah rasanya.

Aku mendesah. "Lupakan saja!"

"Tidak akan ada yang akan kulupakan dari hari ini, Luhan." Sehun menatapku dengan tajam dan atmosfer diantara kami memanas lagi. "Besok. Sepulang kelas kita, pulanglah ke rumahku. Rumah orang tuaku." Aku mendengar intonasi tidak menerima bantahan di suara Sehun, dan itu menyulutku dengan cepat.

Aku melotot pada Sehun. _Apa pria ini bercanda?!_ "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka jika kau pacarku sekarang!" Sehun balas berteriak padaku.

Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku berdiri berkacak pinggang. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Gila kau! Kita baru saja pacaran kemarin, idiot!"

Sehun kelihatan juga tersulut sampai ikut berdiri menjulang di depanku. Aku mendongak menantang tubuh tingginya. "Makanya akan kubuktikan jika aku serius! Persetan dengan kemarin atau seabad yang lalu! Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun kau menganggapku rendah, Luhan, kuperingatkan kau!"

"Egois, egois! Lihat! Kau memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sekalipun! Bahkan sejak dulu! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah peduli jika kita terpisah dan aku pupus dengan harapan bisa ketemu kau lagi! Brengsek!" Dadaku naik turun. Aku terengah lagi. Dan aku melihat Sehun menatapku kecewa.

Di detik itu, aku baru menyadari akulah si brengsek. Aku baru saja minta maaf, tapi aku malah kembali mengatai Sehun.

Sehun merosot dan kembali duduk. Ahh, kenapa hari ini Sehun si jelmaan malaikat itu mudah sekali merosot dan mudah marah sepertiku juga, jika aku boleh menambahkan. "Aku minta maaf, Luhan. Sungguh. Kau benar, aku brengsek karena menyerah dengan mudah ketika kau meninggalkanku dulu. Aku juga brengsek karena terbawa emosi dan mengesampingkan perasaanmu." Aku melihat Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu sebegini buruknya akibat lamaranku tadi. Kau pasti tidak terpikir dan tidak akan pernah membayangkan akan menjadi istri dari brengsek macam aku. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa sebegini tidak dewasanya!"

Aku memalingkan muka. Mataku memanas, rasanya aku ingin menangis mendengar suara Sehun yang sendu. "Kau dewasa, kau mau merendahkan dirimu hanya untuk menghadapi emosi kekanakanku." Aku bergumam. Entah Sehun mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi sepertinya iya, karena dia menyentuh jemariku lembut. Lembut sekali sentuhannya itu.

"Ikutlah denganku besok. Jika kau tidak ingin pergi karena tidak ingin berkomitmen denganku, setidaknya kita bisa mengenang masa remajamu lagi. Kau kelihatan lelah, Luhan."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sehun sekarang. Tapi aku membiarkan Sehun mengusap punggung tanganku. "Entahlah." Dan hanya itu yang mampu kuucapkan.

Aku tidak tahu mengunjungi lingkungan yang pernah kutinggali dulu itu adalah ide baik atau buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	24. 24th

Lalu disinilah aku berakhir. Duduk gelisah di jok samping Sehun yang sedang menyetir. Entah bagaimana Sehun bisa meluluhkan pendirianku untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini bukan yang pertama. Yang pertama adalah tekadku yang tidak ingin dekat-dekat lagi dengan pria itu, dan berhasil di patahkan. Dan yang ini jadi, yang kesekian kalinya karena Sehun selalu membawa sesuatu yang membingungkan dan aku tertarik sekali untuk menguraikannya. Inginnya kuuraikan saja isi kepala Sehun supaya aku tidak perlu repot dengan hatiku yang berdentum jatuh cinta. Mungkin aku dimantrai.

Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku yang berkeringat di pangkuan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Luhan. Aku sudah menghubungi orang tuaku kemarin dan mereka senang mendengar namamu lagi setelah sekian lama. Mereka sedang menunggu kita makan malam disana."

Aku menatap Sehun. Apakah Sehun benar-benar serius akan mengenalkanku pada orangtuanya sebagai seorang pacar? Aku tidak tahu. Dan rasarnya masih sulit percaya.

Yang aku tahu dan percayai adalah orang tua Sehun adalah orang tua yang tampan dan cantik. Dulu saat umurku 13, aku punya perserpsi jika keluarga Sehun adalah keluarga malaikat. Mereka indah. Sehun mewarisi ketampanan dan feromon menarik dari orang tuanya yang juga menawan. Aku tidak begitu mengenal ayah Sehun yang jarang di rumah itu, tapi aku kenal dekat dengan ibu Sehun yang wajahnya teramat cantik dan enak dilihat. Ibu Sehun juga baik dan sering membuatkanku kue ketika aku main ke rumah Sehun.

Hanya saja yang jadi pikiranku sekarang adalah, apakah segalanya yang kulakukan dengan memutuskan mengikuti Sehun ke rumahnya lagi adalah pilihan baik?

Entahlah.

Aku merasakan tanganku semakin berkeringat dan Sehun seperti tidak terganggu dengan tangan basahku itu. Tangan besarnya masih mengungkung milikku yang kecil. Aku memalingkan muka dan menghadap ke jendela. Kami sudah menempuh perjalanan sejam. Dan kira-kira masih butuh setengah jam lagi untuk sampai ke kediaman Sehun.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mundur, Luhan. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali." Ucap Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

 _Memang aku mau mundur kemana lagi jika sekarang sudah duduk di mobilnya?_ Aku menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu kau sangat suka mengatur." Gumamku tanpa minat.

Sehun kelihatannya mendengar suara kecilku itu karena dia mengeratkan tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya padamu, percayalah."

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya. Apa kau tidak punya pembelaan atas hal itu?" Aku bertanya dan hanya melihat Sehun dari pantulan kaca jendelaku. Sehun masih fokus menyetir walau dia melirikku sesekali dengan penuh penilaian.

"Kau tidak suka jika aku mendominasimu?" Sehun balik bertanya dan aku menoleh padanya. _Mendominasiku_ , katanya? "Jangan menatapku begitu, seolah aku baru saja berbuat tidak senonoh padamu." _Apa katanya?!_

"Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu mengaturku. Aku tidak suka kau mencampuri hal-hal pribadiku." Dan aku tidak suka pada Sehun yang kasar, posesif dan bersikap begini padaku. Jika diingat lagi, Sehun berubah sejak sore kemarin saat di meja makan.

"Aku pacarmu. Tidak salah kurasa jika aku mengontrolmu sedikit."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, apa pria ini benar Oh Sehun? Kenapa dia egois sekali. "Sehun, kau memaksaku!" Aku berteriak.

Sehun kelihatan kaget dan dia mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Aku hampir menyeruduk dasbor jika tidak ada sabuk pengaman yang menahanku. Dan aku menoleh ke kaca belakang. Siapa tahu akan ada kecelakaan karena mobil lain menyodok mobil Sehun yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Tapi yang kulihat adalah jalanan lenggang. Dan ketika aku menoleh ke jendelaku, ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun yang sederhana namun mempesona itu. Sedikit banyak, aku teringat masa remajaku yang hampir setiap hari kuhabiskan di sana. Rumah Sehun tidak banyak berubah. Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang penting.

Sehun perlu dihadapi dan ketika aku kembali menatapnya, dia menatapku kecewa. Entah apa maksudnya. Dia yang memaksaku, memaksa datang kesini, tapi dia malah kecewa ketika aku mengatakan dia sudah memaksaku. Itu faktanya. Jadi bagian mana yang membuatnya kecewa?!

Sial, Sehun membingungkan sekali!

"Kau memaksaku datang kesini, sekarang apa lagi maumu?" Aku memutuskan menghadapi Sehun yang membingungkan ini.

Sehun tidak bereaksi banyak. Dia hanya mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat dan melirikku dari ekor matanya dengan tajam. "Sialan, Luhan, jangan memancing emosiku."

Aku memalingkan mukaku seketika. "Kau baru saja mengumpatiku, Sehun! Dan baiklah, jika maumu aku tidak memancing emosimu, baik. Sesuai apa yang kau inginkan. Sekarang aku akan turun dan pura-pura jadi pacarmu di depan orang tuamu." Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuucapkan. Segalanya mengalir begitu saja. Bahkan ketika aku melepas sabuk pengamanku dengan cepat dan melompat ke luar dari mobil Sehun, aku masih kesulitan mengatur sistem otakku.

Aku membuka pagar kayu dan menghambur masuk ke halaman yang di tumbuhi rumput kecil, tanpa menunggu Sehun. Aku bahkan mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan cepat. Bisa dikatakan menggedor juga. Untungnya aku tidak perlu menunggu lama. Di ketukan ketiga, pintu itu mengayun terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik berwajah keibuan nan lembut menyambutku. Luapan emosi segera mengambil alih diriku. Aku ingin menangis karena Sehun sangat jahat, tapi aku tidak mungkin menangis di momen ini, jadi aku tanpa permisi segera masuk ke dalam pelukan ibu Sehun. Mata separuh basahku kutenggelamkan di bahu wanita itu.

"Luhan.. lama tidak berjumpa." Suara wanita itu mengalun kalem dan aku mendapatkan semangatku lagi.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan mataku sudah kembali normal. Sehun entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahku dan menatapku. Aku menghindari menatap mata pria jahat itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan?" Ibu Sehun menangkup pipiku dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak baik! Aku kangen ibu sampai mau mati rasanya!"

"Baguslah, karena ibu juga rindu padamu. Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Ayo masuk, kau pasti lelah dengan perjalanannya." Ibu Sehun melepasku dan giliran memeluk Sehun. "Ibu senang kau akhirnya membawa Luhan kemari lagi, Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Segalanya lancar?"

Aku menekuri wajah ibu Sehun yang cantik dan awet muda. Wanita ini tidak berubah. Tetap baik dan ramah. Untuk ukuran ibu yang sudah punya anak laki-laki berumur, ibu Sehun amatlah terlihat muda.

"Segalanya baik, dan ini… Luhan membawa ginseng merah." Sehun menjawab dan aku baru ingat pada bungkusan ginseng yang baru kubeli pagi buta tadi di pasar. Kelihatannya Sehun mengambil bungkusan itu dari bagasi dan bersedia membawakan itu untuk ibunya.

Ibu Sehun meraih bungkusan itu dan berbalik padaku. "Kau tidak perlu repot, sayang. Kau hanya perlu datang mengunjungi rumah ini lebih sering. Tidak perlu membawa apapun lagi mulai sekarang, oke?"

Aku mengangguk ringan pada ibu Sehun yang tersenyum cantik.

"Ayo masuk. Apa kau mau mandi dulu, Luhan? Ini masih sore dan kau bisa istirahat dulu sebelum makan malam."

Aku mengangguk degan ringan lagi dan tersenyum. "Ide bagus, bu. Badanku agak pegal sebenarnya."

"Sehun, antarkan Luhan mandi di kamar tamu."

Aku menegang saat Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam jemariku. "Tentu. Ayo," Dan ketika dia menarikku, aku hanya menunduk. Ibu Sehun melempar senyum padaku dan aku menyadari jika mungkin ibu Sehun kini sudah menangkap ada sesuatu antara aku dan anak prianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Iya, bersambung._

 _Maafin ye, gak muncul berapa hari nih gue?_

 _Real life lagi riweuh parah. Beberapa hari ini gue ngurusi pendaftaran buat jadi delegasi ke Thailand, tapi pas di detik-detik terakhir, gue malah mengundurkan diri karena diharuskan berangkat bulan depan sementara gue belum ada duit jeti-jetian buat beli makan disananya._

 _Lhah malah curhat soal isi dompet nih gue wkwk. Ya pokonya gitu lah._

 _Gue seneng Sehun n Chanyeol ganteng parah di WeYoung._

 _HBD buat Jongdae._

 _Congrats juga buat si caem Luhan yg mau second konser. Jaga kesehatanmu, babe*_


	25. 25th

_Thanks for your nice respond, guys. Gue menghargai yg udah **capek-capek** ngetik reviewan. Sumpah it means a lot._

 _So far, banyak yg protes gasuka n kepo soal karakternya Luhan yg hipokrit alias muna disini, hooh gue juga gasukaaaaaa Luhan yg kek_ gelo _sama Sehun, tapi sabr gesssss... ada saatnya buat kalian tahu ada apasih dengan Luhan yg kampret bat di story ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menarikku menuju sebuah kamar berpintu putih gading. Kamar itu berwarna putih keseluruhannya dan rapi, serta minimalis. Hanya ada ranjang _queen_ dan sebuah sofa baca di pojokan. Ada jendela besar yang menghadap ke pekarangan samping. Sekarang jendela itu membawa cahaya oren sore hari yang membuat suasana kamar jadi semakin _homish_. Lalu ada pintu gading lain disebelah lemari kecil. Mungkin itu kamar mandinya.

Sehun baru berhenti menarikku ketika kami sampai di sebelah ranjang dan aku meletakkan tas tanganku disana. "Luhan, soal yang tadi-"

"Sehun, aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Aku memotong ucapan Sehun dan menarik tanganku dari genggaman hangatnya.

"Tapi-"

Aku menunduk. "Kumohon."

Oh tidak, aku tidak butuh berkonfrontasi dengan Sehun sekarang. Ibu Sehun atau ayahnya yang entah di rumah atau tidak, bisa mendengar pertengkaran kami. Itu tentu saja tidak bagus mengingat ini kunjunganku yang pertama setelah sekian lama.

"Baik, mandilah, Luhan. Aku akan kesini setengah jam lagi." Dan akhirnya Sehun pergi.

.

.

.

Tepat setengah jam kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintuku. Aku baru saja ke luar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sama namun dengan rambut basah. Sebuah dress hijau casual berlengan tiga per empat.

Sehun sepertinya tidak bercanda dengan segala ucapannya. Aku mulai merasa selama ini aku tidak cukup mengenal Sehun. Dia asing sekali. Terlalu mengekang dan berbeda dengan Sehun yang ramah.

"Masuklah."

Seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintuku dan memang benar Sehun, masuk setelah kupersilahkan. Dia sudah tidak mengenakan kemeja abu yang ia pakai tadi. Sekarang tubuh atasnya terbalut kaos hitam. Sementara jeansnya kelihatan masih sama. "Kita perlu bicara." Sehun berucap sambil menutup rapat pintu.

Aku memilih duduk di ranjang dan membuka tasku ketika Sehun memilih duduk di sofa baca. Aku mengeluarkan _pouch_ riasan dan sisir dari dalam tas, tanpa menoleh pada Sehun sama sekali.

Jujur saja aku tidak suka berdiam dan mendiami Sehun semacam ini. Tapi aku tidak mau menyulut hal buruk lainnya. Sudah cukup dengan Sehun yang mendadak jadi temperamental.

Aku membubuhkan krim di wajahku sambil melirik Sehun yang menatapku dalam diam. "Kau bilang ingin bicara?" Tanyaku, memecah keheningan.

"Ya, tapi kelihatannya kau yang tidak ingin bicara."

"Aku hanya tidak berpikir pembicaraan kita akan mulus tanpa teriakan."

Untuk sesaat Sehun terdiam. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan mulai menyisiri rambut basahku. "Karena kau tempramen akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku tidak suka kau bentak-bentak."

Dan tahu-tahu saja Sehun sudah berjongkok di pinggiran ranjang dan meraih tanganku. "Aku bersumpah itu bukan kemauanku, Luhan."

Tangan putih nan berurat Sehun menggenggam milikku. Sisirku sudah teronggok di pojokan ranjang entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya. Segalanya cepat. Sehun bergerak dengan sangat tangkas dan kini berlutut di depanku.

Tanpa sadar, aku mundur menghindar. Aku bergerak ke tengah ranjang dan aku baru sadar hal itu ketika aku menatap mata Sehun. Sebuah tatapan sendu ada di sana. Aku ingin minta maaf pada Sehun karena mungkin dia kecewa padaku, tapi otakku buntu rasanya. "Lalu apa maksudmu?" Dan malah itu yang keluar.

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Oh Tuhan, apa itu aku yang membuatnya sefrustasi itu?

"Sehun?"

Sehun akhirnya membuka tangannya dan kini aku bisa melihat wajah itu yang masih menatap sendu. Aku terserang rasa bersalah lagi. "Anggap saja aku sudah gila karena kau menolak lamaranku dengan tidak berperasaan seperti semalam. Bahkan bisakah aku bilang jika sekarang kau jijik padaku sampai tidak mau kudekati?"

 _Tidak. Mana mungkin aku jijik padamu! Aku malahan sangat suka kau sampai rasanya sakit sekali melihatmu kacau seperti ini, Sehun._

Itu yang ingin kuucapkan, tapi sebuah ketukan menghalangiku. "Luhan? Ini ibu."

Aku menatap pintu tertutupku dengan kaget. Semoga saja ibu Sehun tidak menerobos masuk dan memergoki anaknya sedang berlutut di samping ranjangku. Aku menatap Sehun. Dia kelihatan biasa saja dan masih setia menatapku dengan mata tajam yang sayu. "Ya, bu?!" Aku berteriak panik.

"Keluarlah, ayo makan malam dulu."

"Oke! Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

Lalu untung saja ibu Sehun berlalu begitu saja.

Dan hening merajai kamar ini. Aku menatap Sehun dan Sehun menatapku. Kami mungkin salah paham sekarang. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk egois dan membuat orang tua Sehun yang mengharapkan makan bersama dengan anaknya itu menunggu. Jadi, aku berucap, "Kita harus makan dulu."

Aku melihat Sehun menghela nafas dan berdiri. Matanya masih memaku mataku. "Kau menghindariku lagi, Luhan." Lalu Sehun berbalik dan tidak menoleh lagi ketika keluar melalui pintu.

Aku menggigil sendirian.

Mungkin setelah makan malan, kami memang benar-benar harus bicara dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OKE,** _sumpahan anti klimaksnya bentar lagi. Bakal gue bongkar deh semuanyaaaa!_


	26. 26th

Keluarga Sehun memang betulan keluarga idaman. Aku memikirkan hal itu ketika melihat satu set keluarga itu duduk mengobrol santai di meja makan. Mereka tampan dan cantik dan aku ragu untuk mendekat.

Tapi kemudian aku menyisihkan hal itu dari otakku dan menarik kursi di sebelah Sehun dan berucap, "Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, Luhan. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Yang menjawab adalah ayah Sehun yang duduk di sebelah ibu Sehun, berseberangan denganku.

Aku tersenyum dan berharap semoga itu cukup sopan karena aku sungguhan sungkan sekali dengan pria paruh baya bermata tajam itu. Jika aku akrab dengan ibu Sehun, makan ini lain cerita dengan ayah Sehun. Kami sama sekali tidak dekat, dan katakan saja obrolan kami hanya hitungan jari. Bahkan hitungannya dimulai sejak dulu, sejak usiaku 13. Poinnya, kami sama sekali tidak cukup akrab.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah?" Aku berucap hati-hati, namun masih mencoba santai.

"Segalanya baik."

"Syukurlah." Dan aku melempar senyum lagi di hadapan pria itu.

"Nahh.. mari makan." Ibu Sehun berucap dan tersenyum padaku. "Semoga kau suka, Luhan."

Tentu saja aku suka karena aku sudah biasa makan masakan ibu Sehun di apartemen anaknya. Inginnya sih kukatakan hal itu, tapi aku menahan diri dan melirik Sehun yang tidak tertarik melirikku sama sekali. Kemudian aku menatap ibu Sehun dan ayah Sehun yang menatapku dengan ramah dan penuh perhatian. "Aku yakin aku akan suka masakan ibu. Ibu sudah baik sekali padaku sejak dulu. Aku senang bisa main dan numpang makan disini lagi!" Kataku riang.

Jawaban itu memuaskan ibu Sehun, pun kelihatannya cukup menghibur ayah Sehun juga yang tersenyum diam-diam.

Hanya saja aku tidak bisa berhenti melirik Sehun ketika aku menggerakkan sumpitku.

Kami sedang duduk berdekatan semacam ini, namun aku merasakan ada dinding tinggi yang memisahkan kami. Sehun tak tersentuh dan aku rasanya juga ragu ingin menggapai Sehun. Hal ini tidak bagus. Aku tahu itu. Kami harus segera menuntaskan masalah kami jika tidak ingin sebuah alasan muncul memisahkan hubungan kami.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin putus dengan Sehun!

Sehun pacar pertamaku dan aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami yang baru masuk hitungan tiga hari ini. Kami masih sangat hijau. Aku yakin pertengkaran adalah hal biasa. Tapi kami harus mampu bertahan. Pokoknya aku tidak ingin putus dengan Oh Sehun.

"Hmm, ibu tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian." Tiba-tiba saja suara ibu Sehun mengalun.

Aku mendongak dari mangkukku dan menatapnya. Mungkin ibu Sehun menyadari aku terus-terusan melirik anaknya.

Aku meragu. Apa Sehun dan aku harus mengakui hubungan kami sekarang?

Aku meririk Sehun. Aku tidak yakin Sehun yang sedang marah padaku itu akan menjawab dengan mudah.

"Ibu melihat kau keluar dari kamar Luhan tadi." Wanita di seberang Sehun berucap dengan suara lembut.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, "Kami.."

Dan aku juga membuka mulutku tanpa bisa kutahan. "Sebenarnya kami pacaran sekarang."

Aku milirik Sehun ketika pria itu menatapku. Dia menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan yang bisa dengan mudah sekali kubaca apa itu. Dia lega, entah karena apa, aku tidak bisa membaca yang satu ini. Jadi, benarkah Sehun menatapku penuh kelegaan ketika aku mengatakan dengan gamblang tentang hubungan kami?

Kulihat, Sehun kini menatap orang tuanya. "Ya, kenalkan, ayah, ibu, ini Luhan. Kekasihku."

Aku ikutan menatap ayah dan ibu Sehun. Aku begitu penasaran dengan respon mereka. Apakah mereka akan tersenyum mengiyakan atau malah menggebrak meja dan mengatai Sehun gila karena memacari gadis yang umurnya terpaut jauh?

Aku ingin tahu.

Semoga saja bukan opsi yang terakhir karena aku akan meraih pisau buah di meja saat ini juga. Aku akan mengancam bunuh diri jika harus dipaksa putus dengan Sehun.

Oke, mungkin aku kekanakan dan berlebihan.

Tapi yahh, aku tidak akan melepaskan Sehun dari cengkramanku dengan mudah.

Dan aku mendengar ibu Sehun tertawa. "Tentu, tentu. Kami sudah tahu dia Luhan. Lucu sekali kau, nak."

Oke… apa ini artinya…

"Kenapa kau ragu dan malu mengenalkan kekasihmu sendiri, Sehun?" Ayah Sehun kini yang berucap. Menatap Sehun geli.

Jadi?

Ini artinya mereka merestuiku yang jadi pacar Sehun!

 _Assa!_

Aku menatap Sehun. Sehun menatapku dalam. "Kami memang pacaran. Aku tidak ragu dan malu, ayah. Aku bahkan sudah melamar Luhan kemarin."

Oh tidak...

Aku menatap Sehun kaget. Oh Sehun! Kau yakin ingin membahas ini sekarang?!

"Sehun!" Aku memekik.

Ayah dan ibu Sehun menatap kami bergantian, aku tahu itu.

Sehun memalingkan muka dariku. "Tapi Luhan menolakku."

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sepertinya Sehun berniat memojokkanku di depan orang tuanya. Aku tidak berpikir itu karena Sehun ingin aku terlihat jelek di depan orang tuanya. Tentu saja tidak. Walau kadang cara berpikirku gegabah dan kekanakan, tapi aku tahu Sehun sekarang hanya sama-sama suntuknya sepertiku karena masalah kami. Dia pasti hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tapi… aku harus menjawab apa?!

Aku menghela nafas dan meletakkan sumpitku diam-diam. "Aku minta maaf. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, aku menolak Sehun karena kurasa hubungan kami terlalu terburu-buru. Segalanya terlalu cepat untukku. Kami sedang makan malam saat itu, tepatnya makan kari yang ibu buat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sehun bilang ingin aku jadi istrinya. Terlebih kami baru mulai beberapa hari lalu. Yah begitulaah. Kuharap aku tidak menyinggung." Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap orang tua Sehun dan juga Sehun yang kelihatannya enggan membela diri.

Ayah Sehun tiba-tiba berdehem. "Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku, nak Luhan, aku belum mendidik Sehun dengan benar."

Aku mendongak. Apa ucapanku tadi salah? Apa aku baru saja menyinggung ayah Sehun? Oh, mati aku!

"Maaf?" Aku menatap ayah Sehun yang menatapku tajam. Sumpah, orang ini betulan ayah Sehun. Mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua. Mirip sekali tatapannya.

"Setiap anak gadis sangat berharga. Terlebih kau, Luhan. Kami sudah menganggapmu keluarga sejak kau kecil." Apa?! Aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Apa ayah Sehun diam-diam sudah peduli padaku sejak dulu?! Aku hampir membuka mulut ingin mengucap syukur, saat ayah Sehun membuka mulutnya lagi. "Dan maafkan aku, aku belum mendidik Sehun soal bagaimana cara melamar dengan benar. Kau patut mendapatkan perlakuan seorang _gentleman_ , bukannya ucapan sembrono tanpa persiapan matang anakku."

Ibu Sehun di lain sisi, mengangguk. "Sayang, kau benar. Sehun seharusnya melamar Luhan dengan sebuah makan malam di tempat romantis yang penuh bunga atau semacamnya. Luhan pasti tidak akan mampu menolak. Bahkan meskipun hubungan mereka masih baru, Luhan pasti luluh jika saja Sehun melakukannya dengan benar."

"Ibu yakin?" Sehun bertanya dan aku mampu menangkap suara bersemangatnya.

Baiklah bagus, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa lari lagi.

Kelihatannya keluarga ini kompak sekali memutuskan segalanya sendiri. Mungkin Sehun tidak egois seperti yang akhir-akhir ini kupikirkan. Mungkin itu hanya tipikal.

Aku hanya berharap semoga saja Sehun tidak berusaha melamarku lagi. Aku tidak siap melihatnya kecewa lagi ketika aku menolaknya.

Ya, aku memang akan menolak Sehun.

Tapi siapa yg tahu jika kedepannya nanti? Sehun kan selalu bisa mengacaukanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _- **TBC-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gue up dobelh!_


	27. 27th

Kenyataan bahwa Sehun itu adalah manusia tampan dan aku menolak lamarannya adalah sebuah beban tersendiri untukku. Sehun sangat sempurna dan aku tau aku adalah idiot karena menyakiti hati pria itu.

Dan karma mendatangiku dalam bentuk mimpi buruk yang membuatku terengah sekarang. Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing dan dadaku sesak lagi seperti saat di kamar mandi tempo hari. Aku meremat sprei putih yang jadi alas ranjangku. Ini nyaris tengah malam ketika aku melihat jam dinding. Dan aku buru-buru melompat dari ranjangku ketika nafasku mulai berulah lagi. Aku butuh udara segar.

Membuka pintu dan disambut oleh kegelapan rumah Sehun, aku jadi ragu ingin menyeberangi ruangan-ruangan gelap yang tidak kukenali ini. Ya, ini masih di rumah Sehun. Ibu Sehun memaksa kami untuk menginap, aku ingin menolak karena berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Sehun adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kudapatkan hari ini. Namun ibu Sehun mengatakan jika dia merindukan Sehun, anaknya, jadi aku tentu saja aku tidak kuasa menolak. Permintaan itu terlalu tulus.

Ngomong-ngomong, entah bagaimana, aku malah mampu berlari menyelinap ke depan pintu coklat yang kutahu kamar milik siapa itu. Padahal tadi aku takut melangkah keluar kamar.

Aku mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kini aku mulai gemetaran. Lorong ini terlalu gelap dan nafasku kembali susah untuk dihela. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk lagi. Itu ketukan yang panjang dan aku akan kembali ke kamarku ketika pintu itu mengayun terbuka.

Sehun dengan mata sayu berdiri dengan tangan menahan pintu. Yang membuatku salah fokus adalah dia kini sedang bertelanjang dada. Mati-matian aku mencoba untuk tidak menatap selain wajah Sehun. Dia kelihatan terkejut ketika melihatku. Mungkin dia berpikir, untuk apa lagi aku mencari gara-gara dengannya tengah malam begini.

Jadi sebelum dia mengutarakan kejengkelannya, aku membuka mulutku lebih dahulu. "Aku sulit bernafas di kamarku."

Mata sayu Sehun kini terbuka dan dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Yeah jadi itu alasanmu tengah malam begini mengetuk pintuku. Apa kau mau 'bernafas' di kamarku?"

Apa tadi dia bilang?

Otakku bermasalah seketika. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku mengintip kamar Sehun yang gelap gulita. Tidak bisa melihat apapun disana karena sama sekali tidak ada cahaya, sebenarnya. Luhan sadarlah! Aku malu sendiri mengakui bahwa aku kepikiran masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun.

Dan sebenarnya aku masih berusaha keras menahan mataku bergulir menyusuri tubuh atas Sehun yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Umm, sebenarnya kupikir kau bisa menemaniku menghirup udara segar di halaman." Aku mengucapkan kata demi kata sambil menatap mata Sehun yang agak merah. Tadinya pasti Sehun sedang tidur sebelum aku datang.

Aku melihat Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Di luar dingin. Kau bisa sakit."

Kini giliran aku yang menggeleng. Teringat masalah kami lagi. Sehun sangat perhatian padaku dan aku malah menolak lamarannya dengan tidak tahu diri.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dan aku menatap mata tajamnya yang berubah dingin. "Kau kelihatan pucat, Luhan."

Aku merutuki diriku yang keluar kamar tanpa peduli tampang. Wajahku pasti kuyu dan tidak menarik untuk di lihat. Bahkan aku tidak yakin jika rambutku masih lurus dan tidak ada yang mencuat memalukan. Tanpa sadar, aku menyugar rambutku. "Aku mimpi buruk, Sehun." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu, gadis manis. Kau pikir aku percaya ketika kau bilang kesulitan bernafas di kamarmu? Kau hanya terlalu malu mengakui kau masihlah seorang gadis manis yang takut pada mimpi buruk."

Tatapan dingin Sehun menghilang dan aku merasakan pipiku memanas ketika dia menatapku kalem.

Sehun, jangan menatapku begitu ketika kau sedang setengah telanjang semacam ini. Kumohon.

"Jadi, lupakan soal halaman rumah dan masuklah ke kamarku. Aku akan menemanimu mengobrol tanpa membangunkan orang tuaku."

Itu ide bagus sebenarnya. Aku punya teman mengobrol. Tapi di dalam kamar Sehun? Tengah malam begini? Au tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan, Luhan. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan dengan masuk ke kamarku. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyerangmu atau apapun itu."

Begitu mendengar itu, aku mengangguk. Setidaknya aku kenal seorang Sehun yang selalu menepati ucapannya. "Tapi, Sehun," Aku menatap Sehun yang juga menatapku. "Aku tidak suka gelap, bisakah kau menyalakan lampunya? Dan pakailah bajumu?"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya ke tembok dekat pintu untuk membunyikan sebuah klik dari lampu yang kini menyala. Kamar Sehun kini layaknya sebuah surga penuh kilauan yang mengundang. Dia juga meraih kaos hitamnya dari gantungan di belakang pintu. Dia memakai kaos itu pelan-pelan, seakan sedang menggodaku. Oh Sialan! "Sudah…" Begitu katanya setelah kaosnya terpasang.

Aku tidak menjawab dan memilih masuk ke kamar Sehun dengan tenang. Kamar Sehun tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemen milik pria itu. Segalanya berwarna keabuan. Hanya saja kamar ini juga menunjukkan bagaimana perjalanan masa kecil dan remaja Sehun. Ada poster game dan juga action figure di beberapa sudut. Selebihnya hanya kamar luas yang punya lemari sedang dan meja belajar besar. Kamar ini tidak begitu besar, tapi nyaman sekali karena Sehun bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang berantakan. Segalanya tertata rapi dan bersih.

Ketika aku berada di tengah ruangan, aku bingung harus duduk dimana. Aku menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun si pemilik kamar sudah duduk bersila di tengah ranjang. "Duduklah disini." Dia menepuk ranjangnya dengan alis naik-turun.

Sehun, kenapa kau menggoda sekali!

Aku menggeleng menyingkirkan pikiran jorokku dan menurut untuk duduk di ranjang Sehun yang empuk. Tepatnya di ujung ranjang Sehun. Pantatku separuh menapak dan separuhnya melayang saking minggirnya posisiku.

"Jadi, Luhan. Katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu setelah makan malam dengan keluargaku?"

 _Itu membuatku rindu rumah, yapi sekaligus kau dan keluargamu sangat berhasil memojokanku, kau tahu_. Aku ingin mengatakan itu. Tentang betapa campur aduknya perasaanku sekarang. Tapi aku malah berkata, "Kau dan orang tuamu adalah kesempurnaan, Sehun."

Sehun kelihatan cukup perhatian pada caraku menghormati keluarganya. Dan dia tampaknya juga cukup perhatian pada posisi dudukku yang tidak nyaman. Dia terkekeh dan kelihatan seperti berusaha membuatku nyaman. "Ya, mungkin saja kami sempurna."

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja perasaan melankolis menyergapku. "Sehun, mungkin kau harus tahu ini." Aku meremas gaun hijauku yang sudah kupakai sepanjang hari. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku punya alasan kenapa aku bersikap sebegini idiotnya padamu. Aku menyakiti hatimu dengan menolakmu. Aku minta maaf soal itu sungguh aku ingin bersujud karena menyakitimu. Kau dan keluargamu yang sempurna ini sudah sangat baik padaku… bahkan sejak dulu, tapi aku sangat tidak tahu diri."

Sehun kelihatan cukup kaget dengan perubahan sikapku yang menjadi lebih terbuka. Tapi aku tidak berfikir aku cukup terbuka untuk membeberkan semua jalan pikiranku. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Luhan? Aku tahu aku melewatkan banyak hal dengan kepergianmu ke China dulu. Tapi sebanyak itukah?" Tanya Sehun dengan guratan wajah yang mulai khawatir.

Aku tidak yakin apakah Sehun sekhawatir itu padaku. Kenapa dia berlebihan ketika aku malah merasa biasa saja. "Sehun, dengarkan aku. Kau memang melewatkan banyak hal. Tapi sebelum aku menceritakan segalanya padamu, yakinlah ini bukan karena otakku yang rumit, hidupkulah yang rumit. Jadi jika setelah ini kau ingin mundur pada perasaanmu padaku, aku tidak akan menahanmu." Ucapku tenang.

Untuk sesaat Sehun diam. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah tentang perasaanku padamu, aku janji." Sahut Sehun serius.

"Jangan menjanjikan apapun padaku." Aku menghela nafas. "Jadi, seperti yang kau tahu, lima tahun lalu, aku pindah ke China."

Inilah dia, aku akan membuat Sehun tahu dan mengerti jika aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan pertengkaran kami yang sekarang.

Akan kukatakan segalanya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap seolah yakin jika dia juga benar-benar siap mendengar segalanya. "Aku ingat memori itu. Itu sangat mendadak dan aku kaget sekali ketika mendengarnya dari ibuku dan suaramu di telfon."

"Itu tidak mendadak. Aku sudah mencoba datang kesini dan menelfonmu beribu-ribu kali, tapi kau susah sekali dijangkau dengan segala hal kuliah dan pekerjaanmu saat itu."

Sehun kelihatan terdiam dan wajahnya menyendu. "Ya, itu kesalahanku. Kumohon lanjutkan ceritamu dan biarkan saja aku meratapi kesalahanku."

Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Sehun, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi jika suaraku mengatakan hal yang demikian.

"Kita akan membicarakan itu lagi nanti. Baiklah, jadi aku menetap di China. Segalanya baik, aku bisa beradaptasi setelah setengah tahun. Tapi segalanya buruk di tahun ke empat."

Aku tidak percaya aku akhirnya menceritakan hal yang selama ini kupendam pada orang lain. Terlebih, aku tidak percaya aku bisa menceritakan hal ini dengan ketenangan yang mengalir. Padahal biasanya aku sering menangis sendirian jika teringat segala kenangan buruk itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Mungkin menyadari jika aku diam terlalu lama.

"Jika kau sampai sekarang masih bertanya-tanya soal kejadian di kamar mandi saat aku berteriak itu, Sehun, maka inilah jawabannya."

Aku menatap Sehun yang duduknya mulai tidak tenang. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat seolah mengisyaratku untuk segera bercerita dan menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Jadi aku memulai bercerita tentang segala hal rumit yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku dengan sebuah kalimat pendek. "Ayahku berhianat."

Ya, ayahku berselingkuh dan menghianati ibuku. Itulah aib yang tidak mungkin kuceritakan pada orang lain. Termasuk teman yang paling kuanggap dekat. Pun juga Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang, di tengah malam dan di kamar Sehun, aku membuka kenangan buruk itu padanya.

Aku menatap Sehun, berusaha mengartikan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah kaku.

"Dia bertemu seorang wanita dan entah dimana akal sehatnya, dia memalingkan diri dari keluarganya. Itu terjadi di tahun pertama kami pindahan. Dan kebusukan ayahku baru terbongkar di tahun ke empat. Ayah benar-benar brengsek, menyakiti ibuku dengan cara rendahannya. Dulu aku takut dengan kemungkinan kulargaku akan terpisah. Tapi segalanya membaik. Ayahku mengakui kesalahannya, dan aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana pada sifat ibuku yang penyabar dan pemaaf. Ibuku memberikan kesempatan kedua dan ayahku memanfaatkannya dengan baik sejauh ini. Ayahku lebih perhatian dan lebih berhati-hati setelahnya. Kami memutuskan kembali ke sini dan meninggalkan hal buruk di China. Inilah hidupku yang rumit, Sehun.."

Aku kaget ketika tubuhku melayang dan aku kini bisa merasakan pantatku menduduki sesuatu yang tidak rata. Aku duduk di pangkuan Sehun yang bersila. Dia melingkari tubuhku dengan lengan kokohnya dan kepala Sehun berada di leherku yang tertutup rambut. "Aku menyesal aku tidak ada disampingmu saat itu, Luhan." Sehun berusara dengan suara tercekat.

Sedangkan aku tidak bereaksi banyak pada pelukan Sehun yang sangat hangat dan menenangkan hatiku yang hancur dengan segala kenangan buruk. "Memangnya bisa apa kau jika ada disana?"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sampai aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas dengan lengan kokoh yang semakin melilit dan kepala Sehun yang mengusak di leherku. Hidungnya yang bangir itu luar biasa menggoda syaraf leherku. "Aku bisa membawamu pergi dari hal buruk itu. Itu hampir dua tahun yang lalu, dan aku sudah punya pekerjaan tetap saat itu."

"Ya, dan aku akan membiarkan ibuku dan Rena berjuang sendirian."

"Kita bisa membawa mereka. Keluargamu juga akan jadi keluargaku, Luhan. Sama seperti kau yang jadi bagian keluargaku sekarang."

"Oh jadi sekarang aku adalah keluargamu. Maka kau tidak sepatutnya mengajukan lamaran pada anggota keluargamu sendiri." Aku tertawa pada lelucon kami yang mengalir. Sehun ajaib sekali mampu membuatku santai melewati bagian cerita buruk di kehidupanku.

Tapi anehnya Sehun malah mengurai pelukannya dan mendongak menatapku yang kini berposisi lebih tinggi. "Sekarang aku paham kenapa kau menolakku. Kau takut aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti ayahmu."

Aku menatap Sehun dan menangkup wajah berpahatan malaikat itu. "Siapapun pasti takut dihianati dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku akan menikahi pria yang cinta mati padaku. Entah itu aku mencintainya juga atau tidak."

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat. Harusnya aku masuk dalam daftarmu dan juga kau harusnya mengiyakan lamaranku tempo hari."

"Mana kutahu kau serius. Yang kubutkan adalah pria yang akan setia sampai mati."

"Aku adalah pria setia." Sehun mentapku dengan lebih serius. "Percayalah, aku sudah setia padamu sejak umurmu 13. Sejak aku pulang dari rumahmu sehabis kerja kelompok dengan Rena hari itu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk setia. Lihatlah aku yang sekarang."

"Apa kau bilang?" Aku kaget dan tanpa sadar mencengkeram wajah Sehun yang sejak tadi masih dalam tangkupanku.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Dan beruntungnya aku, gadis manisku ini juga suka padaku."

Aku melotot. "Tunggu, kau serius?!"

"Ya, aku serius. Aku sangat serius, dan harusnya kau tahu itu ketika aku melamarmu kemarin. Itu adalah hal serius, Luhan. Aku sama sekali tidak main-main. Terlepas dari persiapanku yang kurang, aku sudah yakin jika aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu."

Tunggu dulu!

Bukankah seharusnya ini adalah saat-saat krisis dimana aku baru saja mengungkapkan aib keluargaku, harusnya susasanya menegangkan. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja segalanya jungkir balik. Aku malahan sekarang merasa perutku mencelus dengan segala fakta yang baru kuketahui dari Sehun.

Aku tidak percaya, sumpah aku tidak percaya ternyata Sehun sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu. Ini berarti sejak dulu, 7 tahun lalu, perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!

"Baiklah, kini aku sudah menyelesaikan segala pertanyaan yang ada di otakku tentangmu, Luhan. Aku menyesal atas segala yang terjadi. Kau gadis yang kuat dan kau patut tahu… jika aku bangga padamu." Sehun mengusap punggungku dan aku nyaris saja mengerang jika tidak sadar kami sedang dalam suasana romantis. "Dan kelihatannya obrolan kita sudah cukup, sekarang ayo tidur. Kau butuh tidur, kita masih punya jadwal di kampus besok."

Sehun tidak bertanya pendapatku soal tidur, dia malah langsung saja mengangkatku dengan mudah dan membaringkanku di ranjangnya.

Tunggu, tunggu! Ada yang salah. "Sehun, aku tidak tidur di ranjangmu." Kataku separuh ragu ketika Sehun bergeser dan melepas kaosnya.

Tuhan! Tuhan!

Aku sedang telentang di ranjang Sehun dan pria itu sedang telanjang dada dengan dada bidang yang membentuk. Otot perutnya kencang dan absnya sempurna. Tidak samar dan tidak berlebihan.

Oh! Apa aku baru saja terang-terangan menatapi tubuh atas Sehun?!

"Luhan, jangan melihatku begitu. Kau membuatku kepanasan atas bawah. Dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun yang tidak kau inginkan."

Aku mendelik pada kenyataan bahwa aku baru saja kepergok mengagumi otot perut Sehun. "Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah melanggar janjimu, Sehun! Kau membuatku berbaring sekarang, padahal kubilang aku tidak tidur di ranjangmu."

Sehun memalingkan mukanya sebentar. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mimpi buruk lagi. Aku hanya menemanimu."

Aku melotot pada Sehun. "Apa maksudmu menemaniku jika kau bahkan sekarang melepas kaosmu! Demi Tuhan! Apa sih yang ada di otakmu?"

"Luhan, tenanglah. Orang tuaku bisa bangun dan memergoki kita jika kau terus berteriak."

"Ya, betul! Makanya aku tidak tidur denganmu! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Terimakasih obrolan tengah malammu. Selamat malam, Sehun!" Aku dengan cepat bangkit. Tapi Sehun bergerak lebih cepat dariku. Dia membaringkanku lagi, kali ini malahan dia ikut berbaring di sebelahku dan menahanku dengan kaki kanannya menindih pahaku. Tangan Sehun merengkuhku yang sedang telentang.

"Aku sudah berjanji dan aku akan menepatinya. Ini hanya akan jadi tidur. Aku bersumpah aku akan menahan diriku untuk menyerangmu dan juga melakukan hal aneh-aneh padamu yang sedang tidur. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku."

"Baiklah! Awas saja jika kau melanggar janjimu. Aku akan memutuskanmu saat itu juga." Aku berhenti berontak dan membiarkan Sehun memelukku.

"Ya, Luhan. Tidurlah."

Oh Tuhan, ini nyata! Sungguhan sekarang aku sedang tidur di pelukan Sehun. Di atas ranjang Sehun. Di detik ini aku baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa kami hanya berduaan. Perutku melilit kegirangan seketika.

"Sehun?" Aku memanggil Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa? Kau masih tidak bisa tidur?"

"Darimana kau tahu jika aku juga suka kau? Maksudku tadi kau bilang sebelumnya kau sudah tahu jika aku suka kau."

Sehun membuka matanya dan kini aku mampu menatap mata tajam itu dari dekat. Gila, ini dekat sekali! "Tentu saja aku tahu dari awal. Kau waktu kecil itu layaknya buku terbuka. Kau mengatakan segalanya bukan dengan mulut manismu, tapi dengan tingkah lucumu. Selalu main kerumahku dengan berbagai alasan, aku cukup peka akan perasaanmu, gadis manis. Kau suka aku."

Aku memperbaiki posisiku untuk menghadap Sehun. Kini aku memeluknya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di punggung lebar telanjang Sehun yang padat akan otot. "Oke, terserah." …biarkan saja aku menelusuri otot punggungmu yang luar biasa ini.

"Tapi kau jadi beda sekarang. Kau jadi lebih tertutup dan sejujurnya aku tidak suka. Aku suka Luhan yang juga suka aku."

Aku masih menelusuri punggung Sehun dengan jemariku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di leher Sehun yang hangat. "Hmm.. banyak hal yang terjadi."

Sehun mengangguk dan aku merasakan dia mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Ya, kau benar. Dan aku sekarang cukup bersyukur kau mau membuka dirimu lagi. Aku lebih bersyukur karena aku akhirnya bisa memelukmu ketika tidur."

Ucapan Sehun mengantarkanku untuk terpejam. Aku bergumam entah apa.

Sehun menarik selimut sampai bahuku. Ini hangat sekali. Selimutnya dan pelukan Sehun. Eh ini juga nyaman, bahkan ketika Sehun menepuk punggungku pelan. Luar biasa perasaanku sekarang.

"Aku serius, aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum kesadaranku mengucap selamat tinggal.

Aku tertidur dengan perasaan lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeah** puas gak lo baca dua chap sekaligus?

 _Plus, ini bagian anti klimaks yg gue omongin kemaren._

 _Jan benci Luhan lagi yak, dia udah suck the bad things in the past, kasihan diaaaa._


	28. 28th

**_Im in a Kuta Bali right now. Nungguin sunset rencananya, eh keinget update._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Krik. Krik._ Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara itu.

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit dan mataku terbuka perlahan. Yang pertama kulihat adalah kamera ponsel hitam Sehun mengacung mengarah pada wajahku. "Yang benar sajaa.." Aku bergumam dan mataku mencari mata Sehun di balik ponsel.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu." Sehun berucap tanpa penyesalan. Malahan aku mendengar dia mengikik.

Oh, kepalaku jadi semakin pusing, tapi anehnya aku malah tersenyum pada tingkah Sehun yang manis. "Kupikir ini bahkan belum pagi. Dan bisakah kau turunkan ponselmu?"

"Aku sekarang sedang merekammu, Luhan. Berikan padaku video yang bagus. Dan ya, sebenarnya kau baru saja tidur setengah jam yang lalu."

Pantas saja kepalaku pusing!

Sehun masih tetap terpaku pada layar ponselnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Oh Tuhan, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Aku menunduk pada tubuhku yang terbalut selimut. Tapi bukan itu saja. Di dalam selimut itu juga ada tubuh setengah telanjang Sehun.

Oke, aku nyaris hilang akal…

Sehun ada di ranjang yang sama denganku. Dan sekarang dia sedang tersenyum bak malaikat dengan tubuh setengah telanjang.

Bagus, aku mulai berpikir bagaimana tadi aku bisa mengesampingkan fakta itu dan tidur begitu saja.

"Ya, bagus, wajah malu-malu ini bagus sekali, Luhan." Sehun berucap antusias.

Seketika itu juga aku mendongak dan merasakan pipiku memanas. Mati-matian aku berusaha menahan diri. "Berhenti main-main. Katakan padaku kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku yang masih sebentar ini? Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

Sehun yang wajahnya masih berada di depan layar itu menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin aku tidur. Ini langka ketika kau berbaring di sebelahku."

Aku merasakan jantungku bertalu. "Dasar cabul." Kataku simpel.

"Apa?"

"Kau manusia cabul."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mengacalah, kau akan tahu jawabannya. Kau sedang merekam seorang gadis tidur, ayolah!"

"Ehehe." Sehun terkekeh sebagai balasan.

Mungkin Sehun memang betulan cabul. "Ayo, tidur. Atau aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi dia menurunkan ponselnya dengan cepat dan memelukku segera.

Tubuhku kembali masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat dan serasa kokoh ini.

Sungguh, aku merasa berada di tempat yang tepat. Seolah aku memang di ciptakan untuk berada di pelukan Sehun.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. Diam-diam, aku berdoa.

 _Tuhan, kumohon, biarkqn aku menikmati kasih sayang Sehun selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, aku bangun terlebih dahulu dan menemukan Sehun masih terlelap. Dia tidur telentang dengan tangan kirinya yang jadi bantalan kepalaku. Wajahnya damai dan aku kepikiran memfoto Sehun seperti yang ia lakukan padaku semalam, tapi sayangnya ponselku ada di kamarku.

Jadi aku merangkak diam-diam dan menyelinap keluar dari kamar pria itu di pagi buta tanpa membangunkan siapapun. Setelah sampai di kamar, aku mandi dan saat aku keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang masih sama seperti kemarin, aku menemukan lipatan gaun santai di atas ranjang. Kupikir itu milik ibu Sehun yang dipinjamkan untukku, jadi kupakai saja.

Gaunnya berwarna putih dan sedikit kekecilan untuk tubuhku yang bantet kebanyakan makan kue coklat.

Aku baru keluar kamar setengah jam kemudian setelah memoles krim, bedak dan lipstick. Hari ini aku ada kuliah jam 9, jadi kupikir aku masih sempat kembali ke apartemen dan berdandan lebih pantas.

Ketika aku pergi ke dapur dan berpikir akan membantu menyiapkan sarapan, ternyata segalanya sudah siap. Ibu Sehun yang pandai memasak itu sedang menata meja. Jadi, mau tidak mau, aku mendekatinya dengan malu-malu.

"Bu, maafkan aku tidak membantumu." Aku mengambil alih tumpukan piring yang di bawa wanita berambut panjang itu dari rak.

Ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum dan bergerak mengambil botol besar air putih. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibantu, Luhan. Ibu hanya membuat nasi dan sayur."

Aku meletakkan piring-piring yang kubawa dan menatanya di meja. "Tetap sajaaa, harusnya aku membantu ibu. Ngomong-ngomong, gaunnya cantik."

Ibu Sehun menatap gaun yang kukenakan dan tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabit. Itu mirip sekali dengan milik Sehun. "Kenapa jika kau yang memakainya jadi terlihat sexy ya."

"Ibuuuuuu.. Jangan bilang begitu, katakan saja aku bantet."

Aku mendengar ibu Sehun terkekeh dan aku mulai berpikir tubuhku mana mungkin seksi. Yang ada hanya lemak di sana-sini.

"Selamat pagi.." Sebuah suara menginterupsi tawa ibu, tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat lorong.

Aku menoleh pada lorong dan menemukan Sehun yang berambut basah. Mata pria tampan itu menelusuri gaun yang kupakai dan mungkin aku berhalusinasi ketika menangkap sebuah kilatan. Dan juga otakku saja yang terlalu ngeres karena berasumsi Sehun sedang mengamati tubuhku yang sexy dengan gaun ketat ini.

 _Luhan, sadarlah. Kau tidak seksi, kau berlemak._

"Pagi, Sehun." Aku melempar kerlingan pada Sehun yang matanya baru menemukan mataku.

Sehun kelihatan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan aku suka melihat itu.

"Semuanya sudah siap, anak-anak. Kalian duduklah dulu, sementara ibu memanggil suami ibu yang lamban mandinya."

Baik aku dan Sehun segera mengambil kursi.

Ketika ibu Sehun sudah menghilang dari dapur, Sehun menatapku. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau lebih tampan jika sedang tidur."

Sehun terkekeh, kelihatan cukup terkesan dengan jawabanku. "Oke kalau begitu."

Aku menikmati sekali suasana semacam ini. "Bisakah setelah ini kita kembali, Hun-ah? Aku ada kelas jam-"

"Jam 9, ya aku tahu dan rencanaku memang kita akan langsung pergi setelah makan. Kau sudah berkemas? Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka ketika kau memanggilku begitu."

Aku berjengit, tapi tetap mampu tersenyum membalas ucapan Sehun soal panggilan yang akan kuingat terus dalam kepalaku. "Dari mana kau tahu jadwalku? Dan ya, aku siap karena memang tidak ada yang perlu di kemas. Aku tidak bawa banyak barang, ingat."

Sehun mengangguk kalem. "Aku tahu segalanya, Luhan."

"Seperti aku percaya saja. Ayo, katakan padaku darimana kau tahu jadwal-"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak bertengkar lagi." Ibu Sehun masuk ke dapur dan tiba-tiba berkata mengagetkan. Sedangkan ayah Sehun yang berpakaian klimis itu mengekor di belakangnya.

Sehun dan aku berjengit dan aku hanya bisa nyengir pada kedua orang tua Sehun yang kini sudah duduk di depanku.

Oke, ternyata orang tua Sehun tahu jika kemarin hubungan kami tidak baik. Tapi mungkin aku patut bersyukur karena Sehun tidak begitu ingat soal ucapanku kemarin soal 'pura-pura jadi pacar' pas di mobil. Yah, bukan maksudku ingin bersikap ingin putus dengannya begitu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi.

Atau mungkin aku terlalu kekanakan dan tidak dewasa.

"Kami sudah baikan semalam." Kata Sehun.

Saat ibu Sehun tertawa padaku yang menggenggam tangan Sehun di atas meja malu-malu, Ayah Sehun menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman yang tampan sekali. Seakan setuju jika aku pacaran dengan anak laki-lakinya. Dia berucap pelan, "Baguslah."

Ya, baguslah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	29. 29th

**HAI!**

 _Thanks buat yg udah komen dan ngembaliin mood update, chap ini khusus buat kalian!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sehun, bisakah setelah kuliah nanti, aku main ke apartemenmu?" Aku bertanya pada Sehun ketika kami di dalam mobil, di jalan selepas dari rumah Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang menyetir dengan gaya keren luar biasa itu, menoleh sedikit padaku. "Kenapa?"

"Kupikir akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu judes padamu."

"Memang sih, tapi apa hubungannya dengan apartemenku?"

"Hubungannya banyak. Sebanyak aku kangen kau."

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh padaku dengan lebih perhatian. "Luhan, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Mungkin Sehun haus ungkapan manis, haha. Jadi aku mengulanginya dengan wajah yang kubuat semanis mungkin. "Aku kangen, makanya aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi denganmu. Mumpung kita sudah selesai bertengkarnya. Bagimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam dan aku tidak tahu apa itu maksudnya. Aku hanya bisa mengamati Sehun yang berrahang tegas itu menatap jalan dengan hati-hati.

Sehun kelihatannya tidak begitu terkesan dengan usahaku.

"Oke, pasti kau sedang mengejekku." Aku melipat tanganku di bawah dada.

"Soal?"

"Soalnya aku kekanakan. Padahal kau ada di dekatku sekarang, tapi aku rindu sekaliiiiiii. Ngaku saja, kau pasti sedang mengejekku di dalam hati. Yakan?"

Kupikir Sehun akan tertawa atau setidaknya tersenyum. Tapi Sehun malah merengut.

Oke, dia mungkin betulan tidak terkesan pada rengekanku.

"Kau tidak suka aku yang kekanakan ya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Mampus aku jika Sehun beneran tidak suka aku yang kekanakan. Lagian susah sekali menghilangkan kebiasaan merengekku.

"Jika yang namanya rindu-rindu ini kau sebut kekanakan, berarti aku juga termasuk kekanakan."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku juga rindu padamu, gadis manis yang duduk di sebelahku."

O-ow!

Jantungku!

Rasanya jantungku melayang ke langit ke tujuh dan tidak mau balik lagi. Aku bisa mati saat ini juga.

Padahal receh, ini cuma celetukan kecil, tapi aku sudah mampu melayang-layang.

"Sehuuuun," Aku merengek, lagi.

Sumpah, Sehun si manusia yang berreputasi _lurus_ ini kok bisa manis sekali.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku ini dosenmu." Ucap Sehun.

Aku tertawa. "Dan aku adalah pacarnya dosenku. Bagus, gelar yang bagus."

Kali ini Sehun tertawa menanggapi leluconku. "Eh Luhan?" Dia memanggilku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kita tertawa seperti ini terus?"

Aku tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Kan kau sering marah-marah." Jawab Sehun simpel.

"Baiklah, akan kukurangi amarahku khusus untuk pacarku yang super tampan dan manis ini."

"Ya, ya." Sehun meraih tangangku dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi. Tangan Sehun besar dan super hangat. "Ini juga langkah menjadikanmu lebih dewasa lagi." Begitu katanya.

Aku merasa bangga tiba-tiba. Sedikit lagi aku jadi dewasa!

Dan perjalan kami kali ini penuh dengan tawa dan rona-rona bunga. Berbeda sekali dengan saat kami berangkat yang penuh konfrontasi sana-sini.

Sekali lagi aku berdoa diam-diam.

 _Tuhan, kumohon, biarkan aku menikmati kasih sayang Sehun selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya kenapa aku suka Sehun, itu karena aku suka sekali pada pria pintar yang _good looking._ Dan Sehun adalah _jackpot_. Dia _all in one._

Bahkan Kyungsoo juga kelihatannya mengapresiasi hubunganku dan Sehun. Seperti sekarang ini contohnya. Dia terus menempeliku sejak kami janjian ketemu di kampus setelah kuliah siang.

"Han, kau yakin hanya itu saja yang terjadi di kamar pacarmu semalam?"

Dan dia terus memancingku untuk menceritakan dengan detail apa saja yang terjadi ketika aku berkunjung ke rumah profesornya kemarin.

Aku hanya tersenyum pada heels ungu metalikku. Kami ada di taman kampus sekarang, tidak mungkin jika aku jingkrak-jingkrak _excited_ mengobrolkan Sehun disini. Bisa-bisa aku dikira orang gila.

Dan aku cukup menghargai bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk menyebut Sehun atau Professor Oh dalam obrolan kami.

Nama itu harus tersamarkan untuk saat ini. Sehun bilang hubungan kami belum boleh go publik sebelum aku benar-benar matang jadi dewasa.

Bukan hal buruk untukku. Aku tidak telalu suka _public display affection_.

"Soo-ya, percaya padaku. Dia tidak memperkosaku, jika itu yang kau takutkan." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo kelihatan tidak terkesan. "Malahan yang kutakutkan adalah kau yang menyerang pacarmu itu. Sungguh aku tidak kuat membayangkan tingkah agresifmu."

Aku mengerang seketika. "Yang benar sajaaa."

Aku sudah akan merengek, jika mataku tidak tiba-tiba saja menangkap Ms. Baekhyun berjalan kesusahan menenteng ransel dan tas laptop dan melewati kami dengan wajah payah.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menghadang wanita yang kuanggap stylist namun sekarang sedang acak-acakan dengan segala barangnya yang merusak keindahan cara berdandannya itu. "Selamat pagi, miss. Biarkan aku membantumu."

Baekhyun berjengit kaget awalnya, namun dia tersenyum begitu saja. Tipikal ramah. "Ohh, aku senang ada kau, Luhaaan."

Aku ikut tersenyum dan mengambil alih tas laptopnya. Dia kelihatan kelewat lega dan aku hanya membatin dosenku yang satu ini hiperbolis juga.

"Bukan masalah, miss. Sementara aku membawakan tasmu, temanku Kyungsoo akan membawakan tasku. Ya 'kan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sopan. Walau aku tahu dalam kepalanya, Kyungsoo pasti sedang menusukku dengan boneka voodoo karena kusuruh-suruh.

Lalu kami berjalan menyeberangi taman yang ramai beriringan. Sebenarnya hanya aku dan Miss Bakehyun yang beriringan, sementara Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangku. Gadis itu pemalu, aku tidak heran. Tapi aku juga tidak berani beriringan dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk itu, karena bisa saja Kyungsoo diam-diam mencubitku sekeras yang ia bisa sebagai bentuk balasan tasku yang sedang ia panggul itu.

Mungkin harusnya aku tidak memancing amarah si pendendam satu itu.

Terlalu lama, mencuri pandang was-was pada Kyungsoo, aku tidak sadar jika kami sudah masuk gedung dosen. Bahkan sudah masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun.

Aku meletakkan tas laptopnya ke atas meja ketika miss Baekhyun meletakkan ranselnya di kursi dan mendesah dramatis. "Leganyaaa."

Kyungsoo menunggu di luar, mungkin ingin mengutukku sepuasnya disana.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat.

Tapi sebelum aku selesai membungkuk, Baekhyun menepuk pundakku dan berbisik. "Jadi kau berencana menikah dengan Professor Oh, Luhan-ah?"

Aku menjengit seketika.

Darimana wanita ini tahu soal hubunganku dan Sehun?!

Aku melemaskan leherku dan memilih memainkan permainan 'aku tidak tahu maksudmu'. Wajahku kubuat setenang mungkin dan aku mencoba berdiri tak tergoyahkan. "Kenapa aku berencana menikah dengan Professor Oh, miss Baekhyun?"

Kulihat wanita ini menatapku menyelidik. "Karena kau pernah bilang kau tidak pacaran, tapi ingin langsung menikah."

"Dan bagaimana bisa nama Professor Sehun dikaitkan dengan hal ini?"

"Karena aku melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang terjadi saat kau dan teman tampanmu itu mengantarku ke perpustakaan sungai beberapa hari lalu. Si tampan itu akhir-akhir ini kulihat juga beda sekali dengan ia biasanya. Aku jadi curiga kalian sedang menyiapkan pernikahan."

Dan inilah momen ketika permainan tidak pahamku berakhir. Aku merona seketika. Dan juga cemberut disaat yang sama.

Oke, membayangkan menikah dengan Sehun itu menyenangkan. Tapi mungkin Sehun akan membunuhku ketika tahu hubungan kami sudah ketahuan sekarang. Ini tidak bagus. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mengelak dari miss Baekhyun dan mata penuh selidiknya.

Hanya saja… masalahnya, adrenalinku malah melonjak. Aku malah ingin miss Baekhyun tahu tentang hubunganku. Aku ingin dia menjauhi pacarku yang terus ia sebut tampan. Sehun memang tampan, aku bangga ketika orang lain menganggap pacarku worth it. Tapi tidak untuk miss Baekhyun. Aku kan pernah cemburu pada wanita ini.

Jadi, aku membalas miss Baekhyun dengan sebuah cengiran. "Entahlah, bisa saja, miss. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi. Selamat siang."

"Kenapa kau cengengesan? Puas menjadikanku babumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika melihatku melenggang keluar dari ruangan Ms. Baekhyun.

Aku nyengir. Bodo amat soal miss Baekhyun yang mungkin sekarang sedang campur aduk kaget atau apapun itu. Yang penting aku sudah mampu menyingkirkan satu wanita yang berpotensi mengacaukan hubunganku dengan Sehun.

"Kau melewatkan pemandangan aku membungkam dosenku."

"Kau apa?!" Kyungsoo si gadis yang pemalu nan peduli sopan santun itu tentu saja shock. Kalau aku sih tidak shock.

Mataku menyusuri koridor gedung dosen yang lenggang. Ruangan Sehun juga tertutup rapat. Mungkin dia sedang mengisi kelas.

"Hei, soo. Bagaimana kalau kita menyelinap ke ruangan professormu dan membuat semacam jebakan disana?"

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo menyentak lenganku dengan heboh seolah aku sudah melecehkan otak polosnya. "Kau dan keagresifanmu bisa membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup, tahu! Kau pikir kau anak SMA atau apa!"

Sekali lagi, aku nyengir. "Kau dan mental sok polosmu." Aku menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyeberangi koridor dan mendekat ke ruangan Sehun.

Saat sampai di tengah jalan, Kyungsoo menarik balikku dengan kuat sampai aku berhenti. "Kau tidak serius kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau betulan bisa menyesal seumur hidup. Dia ada di ruangannya, kijang bodoh!"

"Apa?!" Jadi Sehun ada di ruangannya?

"Ya, dia ada di dalam. Aku melihatnya masuk tidak lama tadi. Wajahnya bersungut dan ini jelas bukan ide yang bagus untuk menjahilinya sekarang! Jadi katakan padaku jika kau tidak serius dan kita akan kembali ke taman. Mengobrol obrolan cewek. Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya, aku mendengarmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah membawa tasmu dan mempertebal lipstick?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab, malah menyelesaikan lipstick merahku sebelum berlari terbirit ke ruangan Sehun. "Saatnya kembali membungkam dosen. Pergi sana."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku pada Kyungsoo yang melongo, untuk kemudian dengan kalap mengetuk pintu ruangan si tampan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	30. 30th

**Wotaaa,** _lama tak jumpaaa. Gue harus bolak balik luar kota pluss ngurusi magang kampus yg serba mendadak. Sorry for being late. Biasa telat deng, eheh._ **Just enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan yang kulakukan pada pintu ruangan Sehun adalah jenis ketukan menuntut. Itu adalah ketukan keras dan tidak teratur. Pokoknya aku kangen sekali dengan Sehun dan ingin segera bertemu dia.

Aku sepenuhnya mengabaikan fakta kecil bahwa kami baru saja berpisah beberapa jam lalu.

Rasanya seperti aku punya hasrat sendiri ingin terus menempel pada Sehun. Entah darimana perasaan itu datang.

Aku jadi kepikiran sedikit bagaimana nasibku nanti jika aku mengatakannya pada Sehun dan dia risih padaku. Hasil akhirnya Sehun menjauhiku. Dan aku mati karena ditinggal dia.

Oke, mungkin aku terlalu overthinking.

Lalu aku mendengar suara Sehun begitu saja, "Masuk!" dengan nada judes, kelewat judes malahan.

Aku menarik wajahku untuk tersenyum lebar dan melesat masuk.

Aku segera disambut bau pengharum ruangan Sehun dan wajah seksi pacarku yang sedang tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Kyungsoo benar, mungkin aku akan kena masalah setelah ini.

"Hai, selamat siang…" Aku menutup pintu rapat-rapat, menghindari pertemuan rahasia ini diketahui orang lain. Serta mengintip sedikit pada koridor dan meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada yang melihatku di ruangan professor yang bukan dosenku.

Segalanya kelihatan mulus sejauh ini.

Jadi aku berbalik lagi pada Sehun. Namun, yang aku dapatkan cukup mengejutkan.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depanku. Aku mengutuk dengan keras karena kaget, tanpa sadar. Dan hal itu hanya membuat wajah Sehun yang mengerut dari awal, jadi semakin mengerut.

Dengan malu-malu, aku menatap mata coklat gelap Sehun dengan sebuah kekehan kecil. "Kau gerak cepat sekali."

"Ingin tahu sesuatu lain?" Sehun berkata dengan bibir yang bergerak minim.

Dia menekuk kakinya sehingga kini aku tidak perlu mendongak untuk menatap matanya. Dia juga mendekatkan wajahnya, kelewat dekat malahan. Seperti ingin menciumku, apalagi mata tajam itu kini bergulir naik turun antara mata dan bibirku. Oke, kurasa momen ini adalah momen yang cukup intim.

Otakku buntu seketika, tapi untung saja aku masih mampu sadar kembali pada pertanyaan Sehun tadi. "Ya, dan banyak hal yang ingin kutahu sekarang."

"Baiklah, kita mulai dengan aku ingin menciummu sekarang. Dengan keras."

Aku terkekeh lagi, "Jangan terlalu bersemangat, ini masih di kampus."

"Aku tidak bercanda, kepalaku sudah membayangkannya ketika kau masuk. Rasanya aku ingin memakan bibirmu yang tersenyum riang tanpa berdosa sudah membuatku sangat gila menginginkannya. Dan selanjutnya, aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya."

"Darimana datangnya dirimu, Sehun? Sekarang kau kelihatan beda dari biasanya. Jadi lebih agresif. Omonganmu juga vulgar sekali."

Sehun tidak menjawab, kelihatan tidak ingin melepaskanku dari matanya, dan parahnya dia sekarang sudah menempelkan wajah kami. Bibirnya menginvasi bibirku. Bergerak dengan sangat pelan dan aku tidak yakin jika dia adalah pria yang barusan berkata ingin menciumku dengan keras. Nyatanya ciumannya sangat lembut. Dan aku suka. Membuat perutku kram dan tubuhku melayang ke langit ketujuh saking enaknya ciuman itu.

Dalam ciuman itu, bibir Sehun terbuka dan melumat bibir atasku, kadang dia juga melumat seluruh bibirku seperti ingin memasukkan seluruh bibirku ke mulutnya, mungkin juga dia berniat memasukkan seluruh wajahku. Tubuhku menggigil. Dan walau pengalaman ciumanku itu sangat terbatas, aku entah bagaimana merasa mampu mengimbangi kesempurnaan ciuman Sehun. Rasanya seperti instingku kuat sekali.

Bibir Sehun bergerak banyak, begitu juga dengan tangannya. Tangannya merengkuhku dengan lembut dan tidak berhenti mengusap punggungku. Sementara tanganku memeluk leher jenjang Sehun. Posisi kami begitu intim dan aku ingin sekali ini berlangsung selamanya. Aku seperti merasa Sehun adalah milikku dan hanya milikku.

Tapi kemudian, aku mendorong Sehun begitu saja saat segalanya semakin bergerak tidak keruan. Sehun menatapku penuh tanya. Aku hanya nyengir. "Aku butuh kamar mandimu. Pipisku sudah diujung."

Mata Sehun melebar entah karena apa, mungkin kaget sekekanakan inilah aku. Kebelet pipis pas sedang ciuman.

Dan aku lumayan malu dengan ini, jadi aku segera menyingkir dan berlari ke kamar mandi Sehun dengan cepat.

Bagus, Luhan. Kau baru saja merusak momen bermesraan dengan Sehun.

Tapi, siapa peduli soal itu kalau kau tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan ciuman pacarmu yang nyaris masuk ke fase lebih jauh saat urinmu memaksa keluar.

Sehun sudah dewasa. Dia pasti mengerti.

Aku mengangkat rokku dengan cepat begitu sudah mengunci pintu kamar mandi ruangan kerja Sehun. Ketika aku memelorotkan celana dan duduk di kloset, suara gemerincing urinku kedengaran nyaring sekali membentur keramik kloset. Itu betulan nyaring dan kuharap Sehun yang ada di balik sekat dinding dan pintu itu tidak mendengarnya. Ini memalukan.

Begitu selesai dengan segala cuci-cuci, cuci tangan selepas cebok, aku membenarkan pakaianku sambil membatin mungkin hari ini aku tidak jadi main ke apartemen Sehun. Aku baru ingat hari ini adalah hari dimana Rena biasanya mengajakku ketemuan dalam seminggu.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat Sehun duduk tanpa melakukan apapun di meja kerjanya. Jadi aku bertanya, "Apa aku mengganggu kau bekerja?"

Sehun menatapku dalam diam, untuk kemudian mendesah pasrah. Dia menggeleng sambil meraih kacamatanya dan mulai membaca beberapa kertas.

"Sehun, aku tidak jadi main ke apartemenmu."

Kulihat Sehun mendongak dari kertasnya dan menatapku langsung di mata. Mata coklat yang tajam itu membekukan jantungnya sampai rasanya jantungku siap mati membeku karena ditatap si malaikat bermata iblis ini.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu kerjaanku, Luhan. Datanglah ke tempatku. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menebus kangenmu setelah kemarin bertengkar?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Aku baru ingat, aku harusnya bertemu Rena hari ini. Dia bisa curiga kalau aku tidak datang."

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahu kakakmu soal kita?"

"Kau yang ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita, ingat? Tidak masalah untukku jika Rena tidak tahu hal ini. Cewek itu cerewet, aku benci jika dia menceramahiku soal pria."

"Kau memang harus dijaga, Luhan. Kau punya kakak yang perhatian padamu, kau akan aman jika kau menurutinya."

"Tidak, Rena sendiri saja tidak punya banyak pengalaman dengan pria. Dia cuma berteman dengan banyak pria. Kalau soal hubungan serius, dia nol besar, minus mungkin."

Aku tertawa.

Sehun juga tertawa. "Baiklah, hari ini kulepaskan kau. Sekarang kemarilah…" Dia melepaskan kertas di tangannya dan melepas kacamatanya dengan gaya paling keren sejagat raya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi tidak?"

"Gila ya?" Aku tertawa pada Sehun yang merengut.

"Iya, aku gila. Apalagi suara pipismu kencang sekali, kau tidak tahu saja apa yang ada di kepalaku ketika mendengarnya dan menyadari kita hanya terpisah tembok. Kupikir tadi aku sempat punya niatan menghancurkan tembok jika pintunya tidak bisa kudobrak."

Aku merona parah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	31. 31th

Petangnya, aku jalan dengan Rena setelah ia pulang kerja. Dia masih memakai pakaian kantornya. Tidak masalah sih buatku. Aku juga baru pulang dari kampus selepas merecoki Sehun di ruang kerjanya.

Aku mengajak Rena ke salon untuk perawatan. Dan dia kelihatan suka sekali dengan agenda itu. Mungkin dia sudah lama tidak merasakan dimanjakan.

Kami pergi ke salon langganan dan aku jadi ingat soal kali terakhir aku kesini diantar Sehun dan bertingkah konyol. Lupa membayar. Itu asli memalukan, tapi yasudahlah.

Sepanjang pijat memijat di private room, Rena dan aku cerita banyak hal. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa aku harus cerita padanya soal Sehun.

Tadi, Sehun bilang dia tidak keberatan jika Rena tahu. Sehun bilang, Rena adalah guardianku setelah orangtuaku. Jika aku belum memiliki rencana cerita pada orang tuaku, dia oke. Katanya Rena cukup punya hak untuk tahu. Hanya saja… timingnya kurasa belum tepat.

Bahkan ketika kami duduk di ruang lain dengan Jeonghan berdiri di belakangku, kupikir ini masih belum waktunya Rena tahu. Entah aku juga tidak tahu apa yang menghalangiku.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar singkat. Ada pesan dari Sehun.

[How are you?]

Aku mengulum senyum, [Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu. Kau serius bertanya?]

Balasannya datang dengan cepat. [Tentu saja serius… Kapan kau selesai? Apa aku perlu menjemputmu?]

[Aku bawa si mobil cantikku sendiri dan palingan pulang setelah ini, kami hampir selesai. Dan aku baik, jika kau memaksa ingin tahu kabarku. How r u then?]

"Luhan, kau ingin rambutmu ditata bagaimana? Dulu kau pernah bilang akan datang lagi mengecat rambut 'kan?" Aku mendongak dari ponselku dan menatap bayangan pria berambut pirang panjang lewat cermin.

Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Ya, ya ide bagus! Tapi sebentar,"

Jeonghan terkekeh dan melanjutkan mencuci rambutku.

Menatap ponselku lagi, aku mengetik pesan lagi untuk Sehun. [Hey, aku mengecat rambutku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sehun?"]

[Bisakah kita ketemu setelah ini?

Boleh saja, apa warna rambutmu? Serius, bisakah kita ketemu setelah ini? Kita bisa keluar atau cuddling saja di apartemenku. Terserahmu.]

Bermesraan di tempat Sehun! Bagus, aku jadi ingin cepat pulang.

Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh lirih.

Dan kelihatannya Rena menyadari itu. Dia menoleh padaku cepat dan aku menoleh padanya. "Apa?!" Semburku gelagapan.

Rena menatapku menyelidik. "Apa?"

Aku cemberut, "Kau tiba-tiba menoleh. Aku kaget tahu."

"Kenapa kau harus kaget?" Rena bertanya tidak mengerti. Oke, Rena mungkin termasuk orang yang peka biasanya, tapi kakakku ini tidak begitu pintar. Dia mungkin sekarang tidak begitu menyadari aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Entah sih hehe."

Aku melihat Rena kembali membolak-balik majalah sedangkan aku menemukan diriku meliriknya hati-hati. Apa ini saatnya aku memberitahu Rena soal Sehun?

[Luhannie, gadis manis, kau masih disana?] Sehun mengirimiku pesan lagi dan aku hanya melirik. Tapi aku urung mengeti balasan.

Ya, mungkin Rena memang harus tahu soal aku dan Sehun.

Sehun sudah sebegitu terbukanya dengan mengenalkanku pada keluarganya. Paling tidak, aku perlu membuka jalan untuk Sehun agar bisa dekat dengan keluargaku.

Aku menyentuh lengan Rena hati-hati. "Rena…"

Rena tidak menoleh.

"Rena, aku tahu kau mendengarku." Kali ini aku menusuk lengannya yang berbalut kemeja putih. Sudah tidak sabar mau buka-bukaan rahasia.

"Aku kakakmu. Panggil kakak dulu."

"Oke, kak! Puas kau?! Sekarang dengarkan aku, ada hot news yang harus kau tahu."

Rena menoleh padaku dengan seringaian rubah. Dasar rubah betina haus perhatian! "Ya, adikku.." Ucapnya dengan nada sing a song. Tapi dia mengernyit ketika menatap wajahku.

Ada apa dengan wajahku?

"Persetan!" Aku mendongak pada Jeonghan sebentar, "Aku ingin rambut pirang, pirang platina. Apa kau punya catnya?"

"Ya, Luhan. Akan kusiapkan sebentar sementara kau curhat dengan kakakmu."

Aku memberinya acungan jempol ketika dia mengajak temannya yang mengurusi rambut Rena pergi ke luar ruanganan sepi ini.

"Oke, Rena."

"Jadi, Luhan? Ada apa? Kau mulai membuatku khawatir? Apa kau hamil?"

"No!" Aku meraung.

Rena mengernyit dalam, wajah cantiknya mengkerut-kerut tidak biasa. "Sekarang aku jadi tambah khawatir. Kau pengguna narkoba sekarang?"

Aku menatap Rena tidak percaya. "Tidak!! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu!"

"Pergaulan bebas jaman sekarang yang kau masuki semenjak pisah rumah dari kami membuatku cukup parno. Well, aku percaya padamu, tapi aku hanya takut jika semakin kesini kau semakin tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Tidak biasanya juga kau membuat ekspresi ragu seperti sekarang. Aku takut ketakutanku jadi nyata."

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Segalanya baik. Aku sedah mengurangi keluyuran malam dan memilih berada di tempat aman sebenarnya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kuliahku baik dan lingkaran pertemananku juga baik."

Rena melesakkan punggungnya dan kelihatan lega setengah mati. "Syukurlahh."

"Jadi bisakah aku cerita sekarang?"

"Ya, ya, tentu. Kau bersikeras segalanya baik dan pasti ini bukan hal buruk."

"Malahan kuyakin kau akan suka sekali dengan ceritaku."

Wajah Rena melunak dan tertarik. "Mari kita lihat."

Dan aku mencertikan segalanya soal aku dan Sehun. Mulai dari awal pertemuan kami ketika dulu umurku 13 sampai hal-hal yang kulakukan dengan Sehun siang tadi. Rena mendengar segalanya. Termasuk bagian keraguanku pada Sehun di awal dulu. Aku tidak melewatkan satu bagianpun.

Rena sungguhan mendengar semuanya.

Hanya saja… kupikir Rena akan senang dengan ceritaku. Tapi sebaliknya. Wajahnya yang tadi sempat bersinar, kini meredup lagi. Malahan rasanya seperti berita aku pacaran dan berencana menikah dengan Sehun itu lebih buruk dari aku hamil atau jadi pecandu untuk Rena.

Rena menahanku setelah ceritaku.

Jeonghan dan temannya kembali untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

TapI Rena masih bergumam banyak hal soal tidak percaya pada ceritaku. Bahkan sampai kami keluar dari salon.

Dia menahanku. Rena memaksa pergi ke tempat makan private. Dan aku berhalangan ketemu Sehun.

Parahnya, Rena menahanku dengan sangat ketat sampai aku tidak sempat mengecek ponselku malam itu. Aku hanya tahu Sehun mengirimiku pesan dan berulang kali menelfonku.

Aku bertanya dalam hati, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Rena tidak merestuiku pacaran dengan Sehun?

Ahh gawat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 _Hokya ada apaan dengan si rena?_


	32. Bonus Part I

**BONUS PART OF "NO, PROFESSOR!"**

 **It's been a while, enjoy!**

 _Ini postingan dulu. Gue repost dengan tujuan kalian inget lagi dan tetep dapet feelnya pas baca bonus part 2 yang abis ini gue post._

 _Luv u._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di otak Oh Sehun, hidup adalah serangkaian protokol yang pasti berujung. Di dalam protokol tersebut terdapat beberapa variable yang dinamakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Namun sejak dia berumur dua puluh, kebahagiaan dan kesedihannya dikendalikan oleh sebuah variable dominan. Variabel dominan itu bernama Luhan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika jadi teman kelompok cewek paling popular di jurusannya yang bernama Rena itu akan mengantarkan Sehun pada sebuah titik balik zona nyamannya. Dia biasa tidak peduli pada sekitar karena sekitarnya juga sering tidak peduli padanya. Tapi kemudian dengan titik balik itu, dia berubah jadi peduli pada Luhan.

Pertama kali melihat Luhan masuk dari pintu rumah Rena dengan dress pink serta ransel dan buku-buku di pelukan, Sehun langsung terpaku. Gadis itu sangat lah putih dan bersinar. Polos dan riang. Menatapnya dengan mata rusa lucu dan mengenalkan dirinya dengan ramah sebagai Luhan, adik Rena.

Maka tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain balas tersenyum ramah pada gadis cantik itu. Padahal Sehun tidak biasanya tersenyum ramah.

Saat itulah variable dominan Luhan mempengaruhi protokol hidup Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya sangat apatis, menjadi sangat peduli pada Luhan yang merengekinya. Sehun yang awalnya tidak pernah membawa teman ke rumah, menjadi sangat sering tersenyum ketika ibunya berkata ada gadis manis mencarinya di depan rumah.

Sehun senang ketika Luhan datang padanya dengan buku dan PR untuk ia bantu, pun ia juga senang ketika Luhan datang dengan tangan kosong namun dengan ocehan panjang yang anehnya ia dengarkan dengan suka cita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup Sehun memang mulai menyenangkan sejak usia 20. Entitas manis dan pintar bernama Luhan sangatlah indah untuknya. Namun segalanya jadi sangat mengerikan di tahun kedua pertemanan mereka, saat itu usianya 22 dan dia sedang menempuh bangku pascasarjana, serta magang di sebuah sekolah. Dia sibuk dan sangat sibuk sampai sering kali melewatkan panggilan gadis manisnya. Akhir pekan yang sering ia lewati dengan main dan makan bersama Luhan terkikis. Dia menyesal dan sedih akan hal itu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain bertahan sedikit lagi. Ia yakin Luhan yang riang itu pasti mampu mengatasi perasaan kesepiannya tanpa Sehun dengan main bersama teman-temannya yang lain, tapi berbeda dengan Sehun. Sehun sangat tersiksa tidak bisa melihat wajah ayu dan senyum bling-bling Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

Ketika Luhan menelfonnya dan dia berhasil untuk tidak melewatkan panggilan itu. Bagian buruknya adalah Luhan sedang menangis di seberang sana. Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menangis di telinga Sehun. Sehun panik dan menanyakan dimana si manis, tapi hal itu hanya memperparah tangisan Luhan. Seolah hal itu mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk mendengarkan saja dan merekamnya baik-baik.

Sehun meremat ponselnya dan diam mendengarkan raungan yang tidak ingin ia dengar, lalu beberapa menit setelahnya, tangisan Luhan berangsur reda. Suara gadis manis itu masih sesenggukan ketika mengatakan sesuatu dengan terbata.

" _Sehunh, aku tah-tahu kau sibuk kuliah dan kerja hiks_ ," Sehun ingin mengucapkan seribu kata maaf, tapi Luhan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. " _T-tapi kau jahat sekali tidak hiks! tidak pernah menelfonku. Aku ada di Ch-China hiks sekarang. Mungkin kita tidak akan ketemu lagi hiks! Hiks_." Lalu Luhan menangis lagi, kali ini Sehun tidak sempat mendengar lama tangisan menyedihkan itu karena sambungannya di putus Luhan.

Sehun diam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan Luhan. Sepenuhnya dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Luhan menangis sampai seperti itu? Dan kenapa gadis manis itu di China?

Dia berusaha menelfon Luhan lagi, tapi Luhan tidak menjawab. Lalu Sehun mendengarnya.

Ibunya berkata padanya ketika mereka makan malam bersama, dia bilang kemarin Luhan mencarinya. Tapi Sehun sedang ada tugas tambahan di sekolah. Luhan berpamitan pada ibunya jika dia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke China. Luhan bilang ayahnya dipindah tugaskan kesana dan kakaknya dapat pekerjaan disana juga.

Dan hal itu menghancurkan Sehun seketika.

Sehun tidak baik dan dia buru-buru bangkit dari meja makan. Dia mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Merenungi apa yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang di China dan juga merenungi bagaimana protokolnya tanpa Luhan. Kepalanya kemudian sakit dan dia memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah dan kerja keesokan harinya. Dia masih mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan tidak mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa hari itu ia demam

...karena kehilangan Luhan.

Sehun mencoba menelfon Luhan seharian. Tapi ponsel Luhan tidak aktif. Ini memperparah demam Sehun, apalagi dia tidak makan seharian. Sehun kepikiran Luhan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ibu Sehun mengetuk pintu Sehun hampir setiap saat, dan pria itu memutuskan untuk keluar keesokan harinya. Demamnya masih bersarang di tubuh, tapi dia menutupinya dengan pakaian kerja dan menyempatkan diri melewati rumah Luhan di jalan berangkat dan pulang kerja serta kuliah sorenya. Tapi tidak ada yang ia dapatkan, malahan rasa rindunya pada Luhan semakin menyiksa dan membuatnya terpikir menyusul Luhan ke China.

Sehun tercekik perasaannya sendiri. Ini kesalahannya, seandainya ia tidak sibuk dan meluangkan waktu untuk Luhan, segalanya pasti berbeda.

Luhan masih tidak bisa di hubungi, mungkin nomornya ganti dengan nomor China, tapi Sehun tidak percaya Luhan tidak mengabarinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Pikiran menyusul Luhan muncul lagi, hanya saja otak Sehun akhirnya mau diajak berpikir rasional. Dia butuh uang untuk menyusul Luhan, dan untuk mendapatkan uang itu, ia harus bekerja dengan giat.

Lalu setelah rentetan magang di sekolah dan kerja paruh waktu gila-gilaan serta kuliah, Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus. Menjadi dosen di universitas terkemuka. Uangnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyusul Luhan. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari sebuah ketidakmungkinan.

Luhan dan alamatnya.

Sehun tidak tahu alamat Luhan. Sekalipun ia bisa membayar tiket pesawat dan tempat tinggal disana, ia tidak yakin bisa menemukan Luhan. Telfon terakhir mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya keberadaan Luhan secara spesifik. Malahan Sehun teringat ucapan si cantik tentang kemungkinan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

" _...A_ ku ada di Ch-China hiks sekarang. Mungkin kita tidak akan ketemu lagi hiks! Hiks"

Itu benar-benar buruk dan menghancurkan Sehun lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Sehun kehilangan harapan dan hidupnya yang beberapa tahun terakhir ia anggap menyenangkan bersama Luhan mulai memudar. Sehun mulai kembali ke awal dua puluhan. Kembali menjadi pribadi yang tidak peduli, bahkan lebih parah. Kembali menjadi tidak ramah, bahkan lebih parah.

Segalanya serasa tidak menyenangkan dan kelabu tanpa Luhan.


	33. Bonus Part II

Lima tahun.

Dengan angka itu, Sehun mampu mendapatkan gelar Magister dan Professornya, serta pekerjaan tetap yang bayarannya menjanjikan untuk menopang hidupnya mandiri.

Namun lima tahun itu abu. Dengan segala keabuan yang tidak menarik itu, Sehun menemukan sebuah harapan ketika dia melihat Luhan duduk di cafeteria kampusnya.

Oh Tuhan itu betulan Luhan!

Sehun dengan mudah mengenali gadisnya hanya dengan sekali lihat walau mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Luhan masih secantik dan semanis dulu, bahkan Sehun nyaris meledak hanya karena Luhan berubah jadi gadis panas.

Kelihatannya Luhan jadi anak baru di kampusnya. Ini kabar bagus, bagus sekali!

Sehun ingin mendekat dan menyapa, tapi Luhan keburu pergi di tarik teman perempuannya. Sehun tanpa pikir panjang segera mengejar. Dia tidak peduli ditatapi aneh oleh mahasiswanya, dia hanya butuh Luhan.

Sehun terbawa perasaan dan ingin sekali memeluk Luhan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu nyata Luhannya. Akhirnya dia nekat menubruk Luhan yang sedang terburu. Dia berharap mereka akan dekat lagi seperti dulu, tapi Luhan saat itu tidak menyadari dirinya. Luhan kembali di tarik temannya.

Sehun terpaku sesaat.

Luhan beraroma memabukkan, Sehun tidak ingin berpikiran kotor, tapi ini murni tanpa ia sadari. Sehun tidak tahu itu cologne atau apa, tapi baunya sangat khas dan membuatnya terpikir mengendus lagi baju depannya nanti. Yang mana, sebenarnya, itu hanya keringat tubuh Luhan, gadis yang ia rindukan setengah mati itu.

Sayangnya Sehun masih belum bisa bertatap dengan gadis itu lagi. Tapi tidak masalah, Sehun mengekori Luhan lagi yang berlari bergandengan bersama temannya.

Sehun tidak suka dipersulit sebenarnya, namun dia tetap membuntuti gadis manisnya, berharap dapat kesempatan untuk mendekat lagi.

Namun sekali lagi, dia menemukan dirinya tidak suka. Dia cemburu ketika Luhan tersenyum pada pria lain. Berbicara dengan riang bersama lelaki lain ketika gadis itu berkumpul dengan ribuan mahasiswa baru lain di gedung auditorium.

Sehun yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik pintu auditorium, akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia marah dan ingin mendekat pada Luhan, tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Jadi, Sehun memilih bersabar dan menunggu Luhan duduk di kelasnya karena kabar bagusnya, Sehun ingat bahwa tahun ini dia punya kelas untuk anak semester pertama.

Sehun akhirnya mundur dan berbalik, meninggalkan auditorium. Dan melewatkan kepala Luhan yang menoleh pada tempat persembunyiannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya yang diharap dan dinantikan Sehun tidak terjadi. Luhan tidak berada di daftar kelasnya. Dia mengintip bagian administrasi dan ternyata Luhan mengambil kelas Byun Baekhyun untuk mata kuliahnya.

Ini mengecewakan, tapi Sehun tidak menyerah. Beberapa kali dia datang ke kampus lebih awal dan pulang lebih lambat hanya demi membuntuti Luhan. Ini sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya, tapi Sehun tidak keberatan. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kembali mendapatkan Luhan. Bayarannya akan setimpal.

Luhan akan menempel padanya seperti dulu dan hidupnya akan kembali. Sehun tidak sabar menantikan itu.

Tapi kesabaran Sehun harus diuji untuk kesekian kalinya karena gadis incarannya sangat lah populer. Dia sangat bersinar di angkatannya sehingga banyak lelaki mendekatinya secara terang-terangan.

Menjengkelkan bagi Sehun ketika harus menyaksikan Luhan selalu beriringan dengan lelaki berbeda. Ini menimbulkan semacam kontraksi di rahangnya yang membuat kelasnya lebih ditakuti. Segalanya berimbas. Sehun menjadi sangat sangat amat tidak ramah, baik ketika di dalam maupun di luar kelas.

Pun ketika akhirnya Sehun mampu menangkap mata Luhan dengan matanya di suatu momen, Sehun tertahan dengan tatapan tajamnya, yang mana hal itu Sehun yakini sangat asing untuk Luhan. Dahulu kala, mereka terbiasa beramah tamah dengan baik. Luhan pasti kaget, dan iya, dia memang kaget ketika mereka bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu. Sehun tidak bisa mencegah hal itu.

"Selamat pagi, Professor Sehun."

Begitu sapaan Luhan. Suara Luhan masih seramah dan seriang dulu, membuat Sehun ingin membalas dengan ramah juga. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak, ketika dia menyadari Luhan digandeng seorang lelaki. Setelah ditelusur, lelaki tinggi nan bugar itu namanya Johny, kakak tingkat Luhan. Sedikit kurang pantas untuk Luhan, menurut Sehun.

Sehun setiap hari mengikuti Luhan, tapi dia masih bertanya-tanya yang mana sebenarnya pacar gadis itu. Luhan kelihatan dekat dengan banyak pria, tapi hanya itu. Luhan hanya beramah tamah, Sehun cukup yakin dengan hal itu. Hanya saja Sehun kesulitan menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan memang seramah itu pada semua orang.

Dulunya Sehun memang sering dengar jika Luhan punya banyak teman, tapi ketika sekarang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sehun benar kesulitan menerima hal itu. Bahwa Luhan juga dekat dengan banyak pria juga.

Momen yang sangat ditunggu Sehun itu berakhir mengecewakan.

Sehun kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun melewatkan interaksi berharga dengan Luhan. Luhan digeret masuk kelas oleh teman prianya dan Sehun hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Yang mampu menghibur Sehun hari itu adalah ketika dia berada di perpus, dia menemukan Luhan sedang berjalan sendirian memeluk laptop dan beberapa barang. Sehun tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan buku yang awalnya ia baca.

Dia mengikuti Luhan yang duduk di pojokan, mengerjakan tugasnya dengan wajah imut.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia dengan hal remeh namun sangat ia rindukan setelah sekian lama. Rasanya seperti penantian, kesabaran dan kekecewaanya selama ini terbayar sudah ketika melihat Luhan si cantik sangat rajin dan tekun, sangat tipenya. Persis seperti dahulu kala.

Sehun bahkan masih tersenyum di dua jam setelahnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana bibir dan ototnya bertahan selama itu, Sehun juga bertanya-tanya. Mungkin itulah kekuatam supernya jika menyangkut Luhan.

Dia juga terlalu bahagia.

Sehun masih berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik rak tergelap layaknya penguntit sambil menatap gadis manisnya ketika Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari jaketnya. Itu barang terlarang di perpus, dan Sehun adalah seorang dosen yang taat peraturan, namun bukannya menegur Luhan, Sehun malah melebarkan senyumnya. Di detik itu, Sehun baru merasakan wajahnya kaku karena terus tersenyum dan kakinya juga kaku karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Akhirnya dia membulatkan tekad dan keluar dari sisi gelap itu. Dia menghampiri kursi Luhan dan mengangagetkan gadis itu dengan keberadaannya.

Luhan kaget dengan sikap manis dan lucu. Dia menganga dengan mulut penuh coklat. Itu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Sehun mengenai mulut penuh coklat Luhan yang pastinya tambah manis, sebenarnya.

Tapi Sehun menahan diri.

Lagian otot wajahnya juga masih kaku untuk menyunggingkan seringai, jadi Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyapa Luhan dengan wajah merengut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengenang lagi bagaimana perjalanannya dengan Luhan, tapi ada yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Sehun buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan mengenakan kaos kaki.

Luhan, gadisnya, yang sekarang syukurnya sudah jadi pacarnya itu baru saja mengirim pesan bahwa ia baru pulang setelah ditahan Rena, kakak si gadis, selepas dari salon dan sesi curhat.

Ini jam 10 malam sebenarnya, tapi Sehun tidak peduli, dia ingin melihat Luhan dulu. Pun Sehun juga tidak peduli bahwa dia baru saja ngebut mengoreksi _paper_ mahasiswanya. Matanya pedas. Tapi tidak mengapa, dia butuh gadis manisnya, rasanya sangat butuh sampai jika dia tidak melihat Luhan malam ini juga, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Jika dipikirkan lagi, mood Sehun yang semacam ini cukup menggelikan.

Hanya saja otak Sehun tidak cukup ruang untuk memikirkan hal remeh itu. Luhan sudah mengambil alih setiap bagian Sehun. Sehun sudah tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya lagi.

Bahkan, tanpa disadari, Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu Luhan.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men _dial_ Luhan. Tidak memungkinkan jika dia menekan bel karena bisa mengganggu Kyungsoo teman Luhan.

Sehun mendesah lega ketika Luhan mengangkat panggilannya di dering kedua.

"Hai, gadis manis, aku ada di depan pintumu." Dia tidak basa-basi saking berdebarnya ingin segera melihat si manis.

Sehun mendengar suara bedebuk jatuh, tapi tidak yakin apa itu. Dia hanya terkekeh ketika Luhan mengumpatinya, "Sialan, ini sudah malam tahu!"

Sehun melupakan dirinya yang biasa membenci ketika Luhan mengumpat. Sepenuhnya cuma ingin segera ketemu.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Keluarlah, aku kangen." Ucap Sehun tidak sabar lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **END OF BONUS**

 _Well, gue betulan ngarep ini cukup buat disebut **bonus.**_


	34. 32

**Wsap!**

 **Gue gangerti kenapa gue selalu telat. Kek gblk banget urusan disiplin gitu. Minta maaf karena telatnya gue pun rasanya jadi udah basi ya kan, but still, gue tetep ngerasa salah. Bersoda gue ini, eh berdosa maksudnyah.**

 **Ini chap 32 loh btw, kok udah banyak yaa.**

 **Yang merasa lupa sama alurnya, pls pls pls baca chap 31 dulu.**

 **Btw gue up bonus part 2 juga loh.**

 **Dicek hayu.**

 **Sooo, selamat bacah.**

Aku mendesah ketika meletakkan tasku ke meja belajar. Sialan Rena, dia benar-benar tidak main-main ingin menguras pendapatku soal Sehun. Mulutku rasanya berbusa karena dipaksa cerita banyak hal. Namun kelihatannya Rena masih belum puas. Seperti sekarang, dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengirimiku pesan dan bertanya ini itu.

Padahal kami barusaja berpisah beberapa menit lalu!

Aku penasaran apa wanita ini sudah sampai rumah atau malah mengetik pesan sambil menyetir.

Aku mengirim sebuah stiker jari tengah padanya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku butuh mandi sebelum tidur.

Memikirkan soal tidur, aku yakin Kyungsoo sekarang sudah tidur pulas. Ini nyaris tengah malam dan aku mengerang dalam diam, merutuki Rena dan keinginan ikut campurnya dalam hubunganku dengan Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sempat mengirim pesan pada Sehun saat aku masuk kamar tadi. Separuh merasa bersalah juga sih, kan awalnya aku janjian ingin berduaan dengan dia, tapi digagalkan oleh Rena. Dan sekarang ponselku belum mendapat balasan dari pria tampan itu. Mungkin ia sudah tidur, mungkin juga ngambek.

Uh, sepertinya ngambek jelas hanya imajinasiku saja. Sehun yang dewasa mana mungkin ngambek.

Anehnya, karena mungkin aku memang aneh, aku tetap menanti balasan Sehun. Aku membawa ponselku ke kamar mandi. Bahkan ketika aku duduk di pinggiran bathub dan menyiapkan air hangat, aku menyempatkan diri melirik pada ponsel di tangan.

Lalu balasan itu datang.

Balasan dari Sehun, berupa panggilan mendebarkan yang inginnya kujawab dengan girang.

Hanya saja, belum sempat aku membuka mulut ingin merengek seberapa kangennya aku padanya di ujung sambungan, Sehun keburu mendahului. "Hai, gadis manis, aku ada di depan pintumu."

Dan saat itulah bokongku tergelincir dari pinggiran bathub saking kagetnya dengan ucapan si makhluk tampan di tengah malam begini.

Oh Sehun ini stalker atau bagaimana sih sampai ada di depan pintuku malam-malam begini? Bisa-bisa dia disangka orang mesum oleh tetanggaku kan.

"Sialan, ini sudah malam tahu!" Aku mengumpatinya, masih selonjoran di lantai dingin kamar mandi.

Tapi Sehun kedengaran tidak peduli. "Kau pikir aku peduli? Keluarlah, aku kangen."

Benar 'kan. Sehun memang tidak peduli. Dan aku ikutan tidak peduli… karena mungkin aku terbius dengan ucapan Sehun yang kangen aku.

Oh Tuhan, aku berdebar-debar dan mengangkat bokong bantetku hati-hati. Tubuhku bergetar tipis merasakan bajuku yang lembab kecipratan air dan hotpantsku yang barusan kupakai menggantikan rokku juga serasa basah.

"Luhan, kau mendengarku?" Sehun bertanya. Mungkin penasaran kenapa aku tidak kunjung menjawab.

Tapi aku urung menjawab. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke luar kamar dengan ponsel tetap di telinga. Mendengarkan deru nafas Sehun yang entah kenapa terdengar tidak tenang.

"Tunggu." Ucapku seadanya berusaha menenangkan.

Dan hal itu sepertinya cukup berhasil karena Sehun menghela nafas lega. "Ya, kutunggu."

Tunggu, ya tunggu. Aku menunduk dan mengernyit pada pakaianku yang serius sangat tidak pantas kupakai malam-malam menemui pacarku yang menunggu di depan pintu. Terlebih, Sehun adalah tipikal yang perfeksionis.

Tapi, anehnya aku malah terbakar semangat ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun ketika melihatku dengan kemeja basah dan hotpant pendek ini.

 _Gairah kemesumanmu, Luhan!_

Kupikir ketika aku membuka pintu apartement, aku akan menemukan wajah tampan Sehun. Tapi aku malah menemukan wajah super awut-awutan.

Dimana Sehun si perfeksionis?

"Hei, ada yang salah dengan wajahmu sepertinya." Tegurku sambil meraih wajah yang biasanya garang dan segar itu.

Sehun mendekat perlahan dan ikutan meraih wajahku. "Aku kepikiran soal kakakmu. Apa dia menunjukkan segala sesuatu hal negatif setelah kau memberitahu hubungan kita?"

Ini yang ia ucapkan pertama kali?

Jangan bilang Sehun juga khawatir soal reaksi Rena?

Sehun kelihatan seperti punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya. Ucapannya begitu hati-hati. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan sangat terpuruk dan tegang.

Hal itu membuatku tersenyum menenangkan tanpa sadar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku mempelajari cara tersenyum yang semacam itu, tapi aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caraku membuat Sehun yang sekarang berantakan ini jadi Sehun yang selalu membuatku terpesona.

Bukan berarti Sehun yang sekarang tidak menarik, dia masih menarik. Aku bersumpah mulai berpikir Sehun adalah titisan malaikat karena masih mampu menawan meski matanya merah dan rambutnya berantakan. Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku merasa aku cukup bersalah karena merubah makhluk tampan ini jadi berantakan.

Aku berkata, "Rena kelihatan terganggu dengan hubungan kita." Aku mengingat reaksi kelabakan cewek itu tadi.

Alis tebal Sehun bertaut seketika. Tapi dengan cepat, dia berusaha untuk terlihat kalem. "Seburuk itu?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Entahlah."

Aku mengendik bahu dan menatap langsung ke manik coklat gelap yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. Aku ingin menyampaikan pada Sehun jika Rena terlihat tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami yang baru mulai ini.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil namaku lamat-lamat. Aku suka hal itu. Jadi aku tidak mengalihkan wajahku yang menghadap wajah super keren Sehun. "Jangan bercanda, aku serius sekarang."

Dia pikir aku tidak serius? "Aku juga serius."

"Tidak dengan senyum main-mainmu itu, gadis manis. Ayo, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

Saat itulah aku menyadari mungkin sedari tadi senyum kekanakanku sedang terpatri di wajah dan usahaku untuk mempermainkan Sehun gagal total. "Ehee tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, Hun-ah. Kau tidak serius sedang khawatir pada Rena kan?" Tanyaku.

Alis mengerut Sehun perlahan mengendur. Wajah tampan itu perlahan juga rileks. "Rena kakakmu. Tentu saja aku khawatir jika dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Dia memang tidak menyukaimu, asal kau tahu."

"Bukan, bukan menyukaiku seperti itu, tapi menerimaku sebagai pria yang mencintai adiknya."

Aku meloloskan sebuah kekehan. "Kau mencintaiku?" Ledekku.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Eh.

Aku merasa ada yang salah. "Hey hey apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kulepaskan wajah Sehun, tapi kuraih rambut hitamnya yang belakang dan kuremat perlahan. "Kenapa kau jadi blak-blakkan begini?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, malahan dia memelukku. Meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti lekuk tubuhku. Uh wow, aku meremang merasakan keintiman yang pria tampan ini berikan. "Aku khawatir, aku sungguhan takut keluargamu tidak menyukaiku. Kita baru memulai ini dan aku tidak suka membayangkan hal buruk yang menghalangi kita."

Kuakui perasaan Sehun tidak salah. Aku pun sejujurnya ketakutan memikirkan masa depan.

Namun… Daripada ketakutan akan Sehun yang meninggalkanku, aku lebih takut pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana jika nanti aku bosan pada Sehun. Sehun itu menarik, sungguhan menawan, pintar, tampan, keren, sangat sempurna.

Tapi aku juga ingin mengaku. Aku terlalu labil.

Awalnya aku suka Sehun. Lalu aku menampiknya, dan pada akhirnya kembali lagi menginginkan pria sempurna ini.

Segala hal bisa mempengaruhiku dengan mudah. Aku takut aku tidak mampu bertahan suka.

Untuk Sehun, aku hanya mampu menjajijakan satu hal. Orangtuaku mengajarkan pelajaran berharga yang akan kubawa sampai mati.

 _Aku akan tetap berusaha setia._

"Kalaupun keluargaku tidak suka kau, jangan mundur, Sehun. Aku akan mempertahankanmu. Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **... dengan maksa**.

 **Lanjut baca yuk, abis ini gue up chap 33.**


	35. 33

Pagi itu aku memutuskan untuk merampungkan tugas untuk mata kuliah Professor Kris. Aku duduk memangku laptop di balkon kamar Kyungsoo yang spotnya lebih bagus daripada milikku. Balkon kamar Kyungsoo lagian juga punya banyak tanaman pot kecil yang segar sekali dilihat pagi-pagi begini.

Semenatara aku mengetik beberapa kata untuk paperku, aku melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di seberangku, juga memangku laptopnya. Tapi wajah gadis itu kelihatan tertekan luar biasa.

Aku menyesap teh hangatku sebentar, "Apa artinya wajah frustasimu?" Tanyaku pada Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak mendongak sama sekali dari layarnya. Pun dia juga tidak menjawabku. Malahan dia menghela nafas kasar, persis seperti yang ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo, jujur saja, wajah dan helaan nafasmu sedari tadi itu merusak keharmonisan suasana damai ini."

Kali ini Kyungsoo mendongak dan memelototiku. Seolah ' _pergi kau dari kamarku!_ '

Aku mengangkat bahu dan nyengir. "Jadi ada apa sebenarnya? Ada masalah dengan prmu?"

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas kelelahan kali ini dan menutup laptopnya. Mata bulatnya menunjukkan seberapa tertekannya ia saat ini. "Kau slengekan dan kelihatan cuma seperti gadis tukang main-"

"Hei!" Aku berseru.

Kyungsoo sedang tertekan dengan tugasnya, aku tahu itu. Tapi tidak perlu melampiaskan emosinya padaku, kan.

Tapi agaknya Kyungsoo tidak peduli pada protesanku, dia melanjutkan, "- tapi kau pintar. Jadi kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang berotak pas-pasan ini."

Wajahku yang awalanya bersungut, perlahan melunak. Aku terkekeh. Suka dipuji oleh Kyungsoo. Jarang sekali cewek ini memuji. "Well.. tidak juga.. kau kan juga pintar, rajin pula. Aku tentu saja tidak bisa serajin kau. Terlalu muluk buatku."

Memang kodratnya para perempuan, jika dipuji pasti akan sok-sokan merendah walau hatinya melambung tinggi.

Namun, Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya juga perempuan itu agak berbeda. Dia tidak terlihat terkesan sama sekali setelah kupuji balik. Dia memelototiku kesetanan malahan. "Kau mahasiswi top di angkatan kita, Luhan. Aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu. Ditambah kini kau punya pacar Professor."

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita mulai lagi program mencarikanmu pacar." Putusku.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memucat. Seperti trauma sekali dengan ideku yang satu itu. "Dan apa hubungannya itu?"

"Kau sedang stress dengan tugasmu, Soo. Kau butuh mood booster, layaknya Sehun buatku." Aku merona membayangkan Sehun. Si tampan yang pintar dan super hot itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini jelas tidak ada hubungannya. Bisa saja berhubungan jikalau aku memacari professor juga."

Aku mengernyit. "Tunggu, apa kau pikir aku dan Sehun itu punya hubungan yang seperti itu? Yang aku minta Sehun untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku?"

"Memangnya tidak? Sehun tidak membantu pr-pr mu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Itu don'ts. Aku ingin membuktikan pada Sehun aku sudah dewasa. Dan aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan masalahku tanpa dia. Aku bisa mandiri, aku ingin membuktikan itu. Apalagi ini hanya soal tugas kuliah."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lagi. "Ya oke… hanya tugas kuliah. Bagimu itu 'hanya'."

"Nah nah… hentikan itu dan ayo sini kubantu mengerjakan tugasmu, jangan menggerutu terus. Atau kau mau aku mengantarkanmu pada Sehun agar dia mau memberimu konsultasi?"

Kyungsoo berjengit dan menatapku seolah aku gadis paling aneh yang pernah ia kenal. "Itu ide buruk, lebih baik aku kau suruh keliling cari buku besar di perpus saja! Lagian kau tidak cemburu Professor Oh mengajariku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu ringan. "Kau ingat cerita soal Sehun dan ms. Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Dari situ aku belajar satu hal, aku tidak perlu khawatir soal siapa dan berapa banyak cewek yang dekat dengan Sehun. Bayangkan saja seberapa banyak aku harus menguras rasa cemburuku jika 'konsultasi' saja kuhitung sebagai perselingkuhan."

Aku melihat Kyungsoo menatapku terkesan kali ini. Mata bulat gadis itu berkilat. "Demi Tuhan, kau berubah, Luhan. Kau jadi dewasa. Hanya karena sekarang kau punya pacar." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya sebentar, untuk berkata mengagetkanku. "Mungkin kau juga benar, aku harus cari pacar. Supaya bisa jadi dewasa." Simpulnya.

Setelah itu kami tertawa.

Menertawakan dan mebicarakan banyak hal lainnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mampu mengerjakan tugas lagi dengan lebih kalem setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siangnya aku punya jadwal kuliah dengan Professor Kris. Harusnya. Tapi dia membatalkan kelas tepat satu jam sebelum itu dimulai. Yang mana saat itu aku sudah di kampus dan minum kopi di kantin bersama Kim Suho. Laki-laki itu teman sekelasku, bukan teman main. Dia tipikal pemuda baik yang tidak pergi ke klub.

Tapi anehnya, dia menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat otakku tidak paham.

"Kau tidak ke klub akhir-akhir ini, Luhan?"

"Apa?" Aku bertanya, perpaduan antara tidak percaya pada pertanyaannya dengan tidak dengar suara Suho yang dasarnya memang halus sehalus wajah tampan cowok itu.

"Kau main kemana akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak main untuk sementara waktu." _Karena sekarang aku punya Sehun si tampan yang minta diperhatikan setiap malam._ "Tapi kenapa kau bertanya?"

Suho menggaruk dahinya yang aku baru sadar luar biasa menggiurkan. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu menari. Kupikir kau pindah klub atau apa."

Aku terdiam. Kuperhatikan Suho dalam diam. Cowok ini selalu bawa buku atau paling tidak tablet di tangannya dimanapun ketika aku papasan dengannya. Dia anak yang cerdas di kelas, aku suka. Humornya juga selaras denganku, makanya aku tidak keberatan diajak ngopi saat kami ketemu di parkiran tadi.

Tapi aku baru menyadari satu hal, dia ini ternyata _good looking_ sekali. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah menyadari jika Suho itu sangat tampan dengan hair-upnya yang selalu rapi. Cowok ini kok baru eksis di mataku setelah aku punya pacar sih?

Eh!

Iya, aku sudah punya pacar. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan cowok lain.

Aku mengernyit melihat Suho yang kini tersenyum bak malaikat padaku. "Tunggu, jadi kau selama ini pergi ke klub?" Aku melotot. "Dan ada di klub yang sama denganku?" Mataku semakin melotot.

Aku melihat Suho nyengir. Serius? Kok rasanya tidak sesuai karakternya ya. "Begitulah."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

"Oh Tuhaan.." Aku mengerang dan menyeruput Americanoku dalam-dalam. Bodo amat mau orang lain berpikir aku bar-bar. "Aku tidak percaya. Selama ini kupikir kau ini anak baik-baik tahu."

Suho terlihat tidak risih dengan meja kami yang kini basah kecipratan es kopiku yang tumpah-tumpah. Malahan dia seperti tidak jijik dengan mengelapi pipiku dengan lengan sweaternya.

Tunggu!

Rasanya aku pernah melihat sweater itu.

Bukankah itu sweater merk terkenal keluaran terbaru?

Kenapa aku baru sadar Suho selalu mengenakan pakaian bermerk? Darimana saja aku.

"Sadarlah kau sudah punya pacar, Luhaan." Aku menggeleng dan menggumam, merapal mantra.

"Apa?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Kubilang, kupikir kau anak baik, Suho-ya."

"Setahuku aku memang anak baik."

"Tidak ada anak baik yang pergi ke klub karena mau lihat cewek-cewek menari. Lagian dimana kau selama ini? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatmu disana tapi tahu-tahu kau malah sadar aku jarang hadir sekarang."

"Aku di lantai 2."

Aku terkekeh tidak terkejut. "VIP?"

"Yap, kesanalah bersamaku. Akan kutunjukkan spot bagus."

Sepertinya Suho memang anak orang kaya. "Ya, lain kali aku akan menghubungimu."

"Bagaimana dengan malam ini? Kelas Professor Kris dibatalkan, kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu sebelum nanti malam pergi ke klub."

Bukankah akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bersama Sehun dan jarang main?

Ajakan Suho kok kedengaran menyenangkan ya.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yahaa gue balik dengan bonus dan double up._

 _Terharu sama lo yang tetep sabar nungguin ini huhuuuu._

 _Recently, banyak author-author baru yg ngramein HUNHAN fict, walo sepenuhnya couple ini halu. Mantul batsss._

 _Udah liat postingan Luhan sama Sehun di ig yg baru? mereka kok kode mulu siiiii, atau ini cuma perasaan gue yg kurang asupan ini ya wkss._


	36. up! eh ups maksudnya :')

o em ji.

bego banget gue yg sempet uninstall app ini sampe gue lupa diri buat update my stories. asli gue emang bego, salahin gueeeeeeeee.

salahin gue juga kalo gabisa bagi waktu buat nulis dan mikirin rl. gue bersalah. i know it. literally know it.

buuuuut good news nya gue siap nulis lagi kok.. hm well setelah nyicilin skripsi dan laporan magang gue tentu saja wkwkwk. doain gue bisa wisuda tahun ini dan tahun depan gue bisa enrolling S2. jika segalanya berjalan dengan lancar, gue bakal up sekitar sebulan lagi, semua cerita, SEMUA CERITA!

i can't wait to see you again, it's been a while and i hope i still have you as my reader :')


End file.
